Manchas de Sangue 'parte 2
by Anny Taishou
Summary: Tentara se matar devido a vida que levava, mas o corte que fizera em seu pescoço não fora fundo o bastante para fazer tal coisa. Antes mesmo que pudesse entrar em óbito, mãos fortes envolvia seu corpo pequeno levando-o para algum lugar seguro.
1. Viver, ou Morrer ?

_Oláa , estou aqui com mais uma fic o: eu seei, eu deveria estar postando a "namorado de Aluguel" , mas a pedidos dos meus Leitores que pediram para eu continuar a Death fic que eu havia escrito, aqui estou eu (: primeiramente , quero avisar que para ler esta fic , recomendo que leia a Death fic (manchas de sangue, que está no meu perfil do FF) , algumas coisas podem ficar confusas ao recorrer da historia (: essa fic pode ser considerada pesada , pelo simples motivo de que irá ter hentai e é bem provavel que irá possuir cenas de violencia explicita o: (ainda não sei o que farei) o cap. 1 já está completo (: já começei o cap. 2 , mas ainda não o conclui ;s decidi que postaria aqui no FF porque alguns de meus Leitores devem estar pensando que eu não irei continua-la , muito pelo contrario *-* achei interessante continuar essa historia (: espero realmente que gostem dela * então... vamos a fic (:_

**Cap. 1 – viver, ou morrer ?**

A Noite continuava fria, seus olhos se fecharam sem saber se voltariam a ser abertos. Não havia como voltar atras, já fizerá a sua escolha. Pensava que se não existisse mais naquele mundo, não precisava viver a vida que levava. Sempre fora estuprada pelo seu padrasto, e sua mãe e seus parentes, mal ligavam para o que podia acontecer a ela.

Podia sentir que ainda respirava. Como isso era possivel? Acabara de cortar seu pescoço, mas parecia que seu corpo a impedia de falecer sobre aquela rua escura. Não queria mais viver, mas não conseguia morrer. Já tentara inumeras vezes pensar em algum modo de se matar, mas só agora teve a coragem de fazer tal coisa, mesmo assim... não conseguiu se suicidar. Pensava que se novamente perfurasse seu pescoço com a lamina manchada de sangue poderia obter tal resultado, mas estava tão fraca que não puderá se levantar para tentar novamente tirar-lhe a vida.

Sentia o sangue quente escorrer-lhe pelo seu corpo inteiro, por certo qualquer pessoa que passasse ao seu lado e a veria desse modo, pensaria que ela quase fora assassinada por algum bandido que tentará lhe roubar algo, mas nunca pensariam que ela mesma tentará se matar. Sabia que isso não passaria pela cabeça de nenhuma pessoa que a veria neste estado, mas nunca ligou para o que as pessoas pensavam sobre si.

Ouvia passos se aproximando mais de si, imaginava a sola do sapato atingindo o chão fortemente, fazendo o barulho de passos ecoarem por sua cabeça. Não sabia quem poderia ser, mas não se importava quem seria a tal pessoa que andava pelas ruas escuras da madrugada. Seus olhos permaneciam fechados, só poderia pedir ajuda ao seus ouvidos para compreender o barulho que se passava ao seu redor. Sentia que os passos se aproximava cada vez mais de si, permaneceu quieta esperando a hora que morreria, mas o corte não havia sido tão fundo ao ponto de mata-la, parecia mais como um simples corte que sempre fazemos ao cair sobre um chão cheio de pedregulhos.

Percebeu que a tal pessoa que fazia os barulhos acabara parando de se movimentar, não ouvia mais o barulho dos sapatos se chocando contra o chão. O silencio invadiu seus ouvidos pequenos, não ouvia nada, apenas sentia que estava sendo observada, mas seus olhos se encontravam fechados e só conseguia ver a escoridão diante deles.

Sentiu uma mão tocar-lhe o rosto, seu corpo logo fora aquecido por aquela mão que a fazia se sentir tão quente. Pode perceber que a mão era grande, um pouco menor que seu rosto, mas mesmo assim era grande. Fora pega e colocada sobre os braços fortes de alguem, pelo o que se pode perceber, era um homem. Extremamente alto e com belos musculos que mostravam o quanto era forte. Mas não consiga ver seu rosto, apenas via a escuridão, a escuridão que tinha tanto medo de enfrentar. O homem que insistia em carrega-la, a colocou sobre um corfortavel acento, e deu a partida em seu carro indo-lhe em direção a algum hospital que não ficasse muito longe do lugar em que se encontravam.

Ele passara sobre a rua naquela madrugada, e então... viu o pequeno corpo de uma jovem garota jogado sobre o chão e coberto de Sangue. Obviamente que não poderia deixar uma garota nessas condiçoes sem nenhum atendimento medico, mal sabia ele o real motivo para ela estar desse modo. Foi um ato de bondade, ate porque mal sabia quem era ela, e muito menos o seu nome. Seria loucura colocar alguem que nunca havia visto em seu carro. Se a garota acordasse, poderia dizer muito bem que estava sendo sequestrada, mas nas condiçoes que se encontrava não saberia dizer se ela voltaria a abrir os olhos novamente, tentou então... leva-la a algum medico, se a deixasse no frio, completamente inconsciente, acabaria morrendo e só de pensar que ele poderia ajudado-a a sobreviver e não fizesse nada, mais tarde ficaria com aquele peso na consciencia, e isso ele não queria... já tinha muitos problemas para se pensar, e aquela estúpida garota iria o deixar ainda mais irritado.

- droga! – ele praguejou raivosamente.

Parou em frente ao hospital mais proximo do lugar, novamente voltou a pegar a mesma garota que minutos antes tentara se matar, trazendo-a para mais perto de seu corpo. Aquecendo o corpo frio e fragio que se encontrava em seus braços. Os seus cabelos longos e prateados cairam sobre o seu ombro, e tocaram levemente o rosto da jovem adormecida. Fora da escuridão da madrugada, ele pode ver melhor os contornos de seu rosto delicado. Linda! Ela realmente era linda. Pensara o que uma garota como ela fazia a noite numa rua tão perigosa. Deixou suas perguntas de lado, e tentou dar mais atenção aos ferimentos que ela possuía. Logo um medico o atendera, dando o atendimento adequeado aquela garota machucada.

Enquanto a bela jovem descansava sobre uma cama de hospital, ele permanecera na recepção apenas esperando o momento que ela acordasse. Por certo, mais tarde iria querer saber, como havia parado naquele hospital, e queria esperar pelo menos um agradecimento vindo daquela garota tão estranha, afinal foi ele quem a salvou da morte. Permaneceu sentado sobre a cadeira de madeira e não percebeu que seus olhos pesavam, adormeceu tentando imaginar como seria o sorriso daquela bela adolescente.

oOoOoOo

O sol invadia a janela do local, iluminando a escuridão da madrugada. O belo rapaz de cabelos prateados havia passado a noite sentado sobre uma cadeira de madeira totalmente desconfortavel, havia feito tudo isso para apenas ouvir um agradecimento saindo daqueles belos labios carnudos, os mesmos labios que tanto chamavam a sua atenção. Despertara rapidamente, percebendo que se encontrava no hospital. Fechou os orbes amabares com força, tentando acustumar-lhe com a claridade do ambiente. Logo uma voz doce o chamou, despertando de seus devaneios.

- Sesshomaru? – a bela moça que possuía vestes brancas o chamou, por certo deveria ser a enfermeira do hospital.

- sim?

- a jovem com quem estava acompanhado, já despertara de seu sono! – a enfermeira dizia com um simples sorriso doce em seu rosto.

- eu posso entrar no quarto? – ele perguntou receoso.

- mas é claro que sim, apenas siga-me... o levarei ate os aposentos da jovem!

Sesshomaru se manteve em pé, e passou a acompanhar a jovem enfermeira ate o quarto da garota quem o salvara na noite passada. Seu estomago pedia por comida, havia acordado e nem se quer tomou um decente café da manhã, mas não se importou muito com isso, pois agora poderia ver a jovem que antes estava inconsciente sobre os seus braços fortes.

- este é o quarto! – avisou-lhe a enfermeira, logo se retirou deixando-o completamente sozinho naquele correr enorme.

Apoiou sua mão direita sobre a maçaneta da porta, pensou antes em bater, mas não saberia se a garota o deixaria entrar, então essa pequena ideia fora descartada de sua mente. Balançou a cabeça negativamente, fazendo os longos cabelos prateados se movimentarem com tal aceno. Sem pensar muito no que faria, decidiu entrar no quarto da jovem de uma vez por todas. A porta fora aberta rapidamente o que fez a jovem garota assustar-se com tal movimento. Sesshomaru entrou no quarto e se deparou com um par de olhos chocolates o fitando tristemente. Não sabia qual seria o motivo para ela estar tão triste, mais não ariscou perguntar nada que poderia a fazer se magoar.

- quem é você? – ela perguntou logo que o avistou. – como vim parar aqui? Eu pensei que já estava morta! – ela pronunciava cada palavra demoradamente, o soro em seu braço a incomodava um pouco, mas não a empedia de continuar a falar.

- fui eu quem a salvei!

- devereria ter me deixado naquela rua, ate que o anjo da morte resolvesse me levar para o outro mundo! – Sesshomaru não ousou dizer mais nada. Como ela poderia ser tão ingrata? Havia lhe salvado da morte, e ainda tinha que ouvir esse tipo de coisa?

- me diga o seu nome! – ele ordenou. Queria saber pelo menos o seu nome, assim nunca esqueceria. Estava irritado pela atitude da garota. Não esperava que ela dissesse que preferia a morte do que ser salva por ele. Pelo menos, fora isso o que entendeu.

- Rin... Rin Himura! – ela falou fracamente. – tambêm estou interessada a seu respeito, como se chama?

- Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru Taisho! – os seus dentes trincaram, acabara perdendo o seu precioso tempo ajudando uma garota estupida, e principalmente ingrata.

Rin abriu a boca para falar, mas logo a fechou quando escutou leves batidas em sua porta. O medico entrara no quarto com um sorriso radiante, surpreso por ela já estar acordada.

- olá Sesshomaru, vejo que já está fazendo companhia a minha paciente! – o medico de longas madeixas negras presas por uma trança comentou qubrando aquele silencio.

- Sim, Dr. Bankotsu... espero que não esteja atrapalhando-o!

- Claro que não, alias... preciso fazer algumas perguntas a essa jovem... – Sesshomaru interrompeu Bankotsu.

- se você quiser que eu me retire... – começou ele.

- não será necessario, são só algumas perguntas...

- er... tudo bem! – Sesshomaru concluiu com um aceno de mãos. Se sentou na cadeira proxima a cama de Rin e passou a fitar o medico atentamente, esperando a pergunta que logo faria para a única jovem daquele quarto.

- vamos la... – começou o medico. – você sabia que estava gravida? – ele anotava algo em uma pequena prancheta.

Sesshomaru a olhava intrigado. Como assim gravida?

- sim, eu sabia...

- sinto em lhe informar... mas, você perdeu a criança! – os olhos do medico eram de pena, ele sabia como era a dor de uma mãe, passava a maior parte de seu tempo cuidando de pessoas com este mesmo problema de Rin. De mães que perderam os seus filhos de uma forma tragica.

- eu não me importo! – os olhos do medico se arregalaram. Como assim ela não se importa? Era o seu filho. Parecia que seu coração não possuía nenhum sentimento.

- é a primeira vez que vejo uma mãe falar tal coisa... – Bankotsu admitiu.

- é que não foi você que foi estuprado durante anos pelo seu padrasto! – ela disse com a cabeça baixa, se lembrava dos anos que passara ao lado de seu padrasto nojento.

Sesshomaru e Bankotsu a fitavam sem nada dizer, escutaram perfeitamente o que a jovem garota disserá. Havia sido estuprada por seu padrasto, e por certo o filho seria dele. Pobre garota. Tão nova, e já aprendera o modo errado de se viver a vida.

- eu não entendo, o corte... – ela colocara a mão sobre o corte em seu pescoço. – eu deveria ter morrido! – ela completou sua frase.

- felizmente o corte não foi tão fundo, mas se não fosse o Sesshomaru... creio que já estaria em óbito! – Bankotsu levou a sua mão em direção ao seu rosto ajeitando melhor o seu óculos sobre ele. – irei lhe receitar uns remedios, por enquanto descanse... você poderá voltar para sua casa amanhã, ate lá ficará aqui sobre os cuidados dos outros enfermeiros... – o medico fora interrompido.

- não... – ambos olharam em direção a jovem. O que ela pensava que estava fazendo? – não posso voltar para casa, minha mãe me expulsou de lá... não tenho para onde ir!

- que tipo de mãe é essa? Que expulsa sua filha quando ela sabe que está gravida? – Rin abaixou a cabeça, o comentario de Sesshomaru a afetara um pouco, tudo o que ela realmente precisava era de carinho.

- por enquanto, apenas descanse Rin! – o medico avisou-lhe. – terá bastante tempo para pensar no que irá fazer, ou para onde ir... mas irei precisar avisar-lhe sua familia sobre o ocorrido, eles não devem nem sonhar que você está em um hospital! – continuou Bankotsu.

- para que? Eles não ligam no que pode acontecer comigo! – uma pequena lagrima escorrerá sobre seu rosto, apenas fitava quieta os cortes em seu braço. Lembrará que sempre que se sentia triste, cortava seu braço na intenção de fazer a dor passar.

- não se preocupe Dr. Ela irá comigo! – Sesshomaru disse. Ambos olharam em direção a ele. Rin não acreditava no que estava ouvindo. – ela ficará comigo, ate encontrar algum lugar para morar! – Rin sorriu para Sesshomaru, uma paz envadia-lhe sua alma, não saberia o quanto poderia agredecer-lhe por isso.

- obrigada! – ela disse sorrindo em resposta.

Sesshomaru fitava os contornos do rosto da jovem garota, desde que chegara neste hospital, não a havia visto sorrir, apenas via o sofrimento que ela sentia por levar uma vida tão dura. Sabia que o que estava fazendo era o certo, era sempre bom poder ajudar o proximo.


	2. Lembrando o passado

**Cap. 2 – Lembrando o passado.**

Uma jovem de madeixas longas e negras caminhava com difilculdades pelos corredores da bela casa que passaria a morar. Não sabia o real motivo para Sesshomaru a ter acolhido, mas estava grata por ele ter feito tal coisa. Não saberia para onde iria, e nem onde poderia passar a noite. Iria se recuperar dos cortes que fizera em si mesma, e depois passaria a procurar um trabalho. Pensara em parar de estudar, mas Sesshomaru não permitiu-lhe que fizesse tal coisa, afinal... os estudos é fundamental. E se não estudasse, qual futuro que iria ter? passaria a morar de baixo da ponte? Não! Ela não queria esse tipo de coisa.

Lembrara que antes de vir para essa casa, passou ate sua antiga moraria para pegar algumas vestes de roupas e algumas coisas que ainda a interessava. Sesshomaru a acompanhou, não estava em condições de andar por ai sozinha. Fitava as malas cheias de roupas que permaneciam sobre o piso de madeira no fim do corredor. Estava louca por aceitar morar com um desconhecido, mal sabia o que ele poderia fazer a ela. Mas estava desesperada, sem ter onde morar. Sua mãe havia a deixado e agora... teria que viver sua vida sem a ajuda de ninguem. Por enquanto moraria junto com Sesshomaru, mas depois teria que arrumar uma casa para si mesma, não queria abusar da paciencia do youkai, afinal... ela nem o conhecia direito.

Seus pés andavam lentamente, seu corpo estava coberto de hematomas e completamente dolorido. Sairá do hospital no dia anterior, e mesmo com os comprimidos... não ajudava muito a aliviar a dor. Seus pés a levaram de encontro a cozinha, onde um youkai tentava inutilmente fazer o almoço. Rin fitava parada o youkai a sua frente, um pequeno palavrão saiu da boca de Sesshomaru, estava irritado por não conseguir abrir uma lata de conservas, o abridor não estava ajudando-o muito. Seu rosto estava enrugado e seus olhos estreitos, sua paciencia havia se esgotado. Pegara a pequena lata que tentara abrir e a jogou fortemente sobre o chão de mármore.

A lata estourou sujando completamente o chão branco da cozinha. Rin assustou-se com o barulho e o som de seu espanto invadiram os ouvidos do youkai. Ele virou-se rapidamente e encarou um par de olhos chocolates a sua frente. Ela deveria ter visto toda a sua cena constrangedora. O que ela estaria pensando sobre ele não ter conseguido abrir uma lata de conservantes? Um fraco? Ou alguem que não entende nada sobre a cozinha? Essa pergunta, ele não sabia responder.

- está precisando de ajuda? – Sesshomaru ouviu sua voz doce.

- não... – Mentiu. Ele voltou-se com a sua atenção novamente em direção ao que estava fazendo antes.

- deixe-me ajuda-lo! – ela pediu.

- Não! – ele respondeu friamente. – apenas descanse!

Rin suspirou cansada. Sesshomaru era teimoso e muito orgulhoso, recusara a sua ajuda. A ajuda de uma humana. Caminhou lentamente em direção a ele, e posicionou-se ao seu lado. Ele a fitara sem entender. Havia-a mandado descansar, mas nunca pensara que a jovem pudesse ser mais teimosa que ele, nunca alguem desobedeceu uma ordem dita sobre ele. Porque agora, ela faria isso?

- pegue um pano para limpar o piso! – Rin ordenou.

- e porque faria isso? – os olhos do youkai se estreitaram.

- porque você é o dono da casa, e eu não sei onde tem panos de limpesa por aqui! – ela respondeu o óbvio.

O youkai suspirou raivosamente, mas tentou manter a calma. A culpa era dele por ter deixado-a morar junto a si. Depois da morte de seu pai, começara a morar sozinho. Ele possuia uma familia, mas não eram totalmente unidos. Sua mãe havia falecido em seu parto, e logo seu pai se casou-se novamente, mas se casou com uma humana. O que era uma vergonha para uma família de youkais. Logo ficou sabendo que a tal humana desprezivel com quem seu pai se casara estava grávida, esperando mais um herdeiro para a família. Com o tempo teve que conviver com essa família vergonhosa, com a humana de seu pai e seu meio irmão. Deixou de lado tais pensamentos, não gostava de lembrar sobre o passado. O passado sempre lhe trazia más lembranças.

Suspirou mais uma vez, e a contra gosto caminhou em direção a lavanderia e pegou um simples pano branco de limpesa. O molhou dentro de um balde cheio de água, e agaixou-se limpando a sujeira que havia feito. Observava pelo canto de seu olho a garota de longas madeixas negras, ela terminava de preparar o almoço. Apenas continuou limpando o chão da cozinha, sem dizer absolutamente nada.

Seus olhos ambares fitavam o piso branco, mas logo voltou a encarar a garota ao seu lado. O ferimento ainda não cicatrizara, iria precisar de mais alguns dias para se recuperar. O silencio o encomodava, apenas a água fervendo sobre a panela em cima do fogão quebrava aquele silencio torturante.

Sesshomaru carregava em uma das mãos o balde cheio de água e na outra o pano branco completamente sujo, caminhou lentamente em direção a lavanderia e depositou o balde junto com o pano sobre o tanque ali presente. Voltou novamente para a cozinha onde se encontrava uma linda jovem de madeixas negras , ela estava com dificuldades para preparar o almoço.

Posicionou-se ao lado da morena e passou a fita-la, o piso ainda se encontrava molhado, e ao dar mais um de seus passos, escorregou-se sobre o mármore, e antes mesmo que seu corpo tocasse o chão gelado, um par de braços fortes a segurou pela sua cintura fina.

Rin fechou os olhos com força, esperando o impacto de seu corpo se chocando contra o chão, mas não aconteceu o que esperava. Logo que abriu seus olhos deparou-se com um par de olhos âmbares, o mesmo dono que possuía os tais olhos tão belos a segurava pela cintura. Já estava machucada, se tomasse um tombo ficaria pior do que já estava, e Sesshomaru sabia disso, sem pensar duas vezes... Sesshomaru agarrou-lhe pela cintura e puxou seu pequeno e frágil corpo contra o seu peito musculoso. Corou ao ver a proximidade dos corpos, seu coração disparava e batia fortemente dentre de seu peito, nunca sentiu isso por nenhum homem, nem mesmo os que já beijou.

Rin soltou-se rapidamente de Sesshomaru e voltou a fazer o almoço, o youkai a fitava com seus olhos frios e penetrantes, e isso a incomodava. Não gostava de ser observada, na verdade... Nunca gostou.

O Silencio novamente tomou aquela cozinha, Sesshomaru já estava cansado de permanecer parado sem nada para se falar. Tentou inutilmente fazer um dialogo, sua pergunta era arriscada, mas nunca saberia o que realmente aconteceu com a jovem se não fizesse tal pergunta. (N/A: Dãar =x')

- me diga Rin... – começou o youkai.

- o que? – ela perguntou sem entender o que Sesshomaru queria com ela.

- o que aconteceu naquela noite? – a pergunta de Sesshomaru a chateada. Não gostava de lembrar coisas do passado, ainda mais coisas que a fizeram sofrer.

Ficou um tempo sem dizer nada. O que responderia? Teria coragem de lembrar-se de seu passado e contar realmente o que acontecera? Não sabia se era o certo a se fazer. Mas ele lhe deu abrigo, uma cama confortável e algo que pudesse matar sua fome. Em gratidão pelo o que fez por ela, resolveu contar. Não poderia tentar fugir de seu passado, cedo ou tarde Sesshomaru saberia o que tanto a atormentava.

- quando meu pai faleceu... Minha mãe se casou novamente! – Enquanto as suas palavras eram pronunciadas, ela o fitava acompanhado de sua sinceridade. – eu tinha quinze anos quando isso aconteceu... Meu padrasto me violentou durante anos, eu passava a maioria do tempo na rua, ou na casa de minhas amigas. Pela influencia das pessoas que me cercavam, passei a fumar e a usar drogas constantemente. – ela deu um sorriso fraco lembrando-se de tudo o que a havia feito sofrer. – minha mãe não se importava com o que acontecia comigo, pois ela era viciada em bebidas alcóolicas, se embreagava facilmente... Dois dias antes de você ter me salvado, eu descobri que estava grávida, eu sabia que o filho era de meu padrasto, pois eu só possuía relações sexuais com ele, eu nunca dormi com um homem por amor, eu sempre era obrigada a dar prazer ao meu padrasto. – uma lagrima escorreu sobre o seu rosto delicado.

-... – Sesshomaru permanecia quieto apenas ouvindo o que a garota lhe contava.

- minha mãe me botou pra fora de casa e disse que eu teria que me virar, teria que arrumar um lugar para morar, um emprego... E que teria que cuidar de meu filho sozinha! – as lagrimas a impediam de continuar a falar. – não agüentava mais a vida que levava, já pensei em muitas vezes tentar me suicidar, mas nunca tinha coragem suficiente para fazer tal coisa! Então... Naquela noite, eu estava sozinha e a minha decisão foi me matar, pensava que se não existisse nesse mundo tão cruel não precisava mais sofrer, eu tentei me suicidar... Mas você me levou para o hospital e eu não me encontrei em óbito! – ela terminara de falar.

Então era isso. Sesshomaru nunca pensou que a vida de Rin pudesse ser tão dura. Estava chocado com o que a jovem garota lhe dizia. Apesar dela ter levado uma vida dificil, ela se comporta como se nada houvesse acontecido, na verdade... o que a jovem garota mais queria era esquecer o seu passado completamente. E a pergunta de Sesshomaru a fez se lembrar novamente o que tanto queria esquecer.

Mesmo que não a conhecesse bem, estava satisfeito por ela estar morando junto a ele. Depois que saíra da casa de seu pai, passou a morar sozinho. Não tinha companhia e por isso passava horas sem ter com quem conversar. Agora ele aproveitaria todo o seu tempo, e conversaria mais com Rin.

- eu sinto muito, não queria lhe fazer lembrar tal coisa!

- não sinta... Fazia tempo que eu precisava desabafar! – ela admitiu.

- er... – Sesshomaru farejou o ar, o cheiro que ele possuía era estranho, podia ver a pequena fumaça se formar ao seu redor. Lembrou-se imediatamente do almoço. Ôh não, esquecera do almoço no fogo, e agora todo o seu trabalho em tentar fazer algo decente não serviu para nada. Se não tivesse ficado conversando com a garota, seu almoço já estaria em seu estomago.

- me desculpe Sesshomaru! – Rin se desculpou. – ficamos conversando e nem nos lembramos do almoço no fogo!

Rin segurou a alça da panela e caminhou em direção a pia da cozinha, depositou a panela dentro da pia e abriu a torneira, deixando a água gelada cair sobre a panela quente. O que comeria agora? Seu almoço estava queimado e pronto para ser jogado no lixo. Logo a fome chegaria e não havia nada para se comer.

- irei pedir algo por telefone! – Sesshomaru caminhou com o aparelho em mãos, discou alguns números conhecidos, e logo passou a fazer o seu pedido. Tirou o telefone de sua orelha e se dirijiu a pequena garota que permanecia parada sobre a cozinha. – gosta de sushi? – ele perguntou.

Rin apenas acenou positivamente com a cabeça, enquanto Sesshomaru fazia seu pedido, ela fitava suas proprias mãos. Os hematomas ali presentes, não queria olhar a marca da sua violência. Levantou a cabeça e passou a olhar algum ponto interessante da cozinha. Agora não morava mais com sua mãe desprezivel e seu padrasto sedento por sexo, sua vida poderia mudar, mas não sabia quando isso poderia acontecer.

OoOoOo

**Olhaa quem resolveu aparecer *-* rsrsrsrsrs... primeiramente, eu consegui escrever o cap.2 mesmo com a falta de tempo :O. acabei me empolgando para escrever o cap. 2 ^^ eu seii , os primeiros caps. Sãao estranhos ;s' mas creio que a fic realmente começará no cap. 3 ou 4 :O' boom... o cap. 2 já está postado (: quero agradecer as Leitoras que estão acompanhando a fic , vocês me animam para eu continuar a postar *-* bom... é a primeira vez que escrevo uma fic somente sobre o Sesshomaru e a Rin , eu escrevia mais sobre kagome e inuyasha :O. eu já estava mais acustumada, então... acho que irei me acustumar a escrever uma fic de outro casal o.o [/eu espero... boom, eu realmente não acho que a fic esteja tão boa assim ;s eu esperava que ela ficasse de outro jeito... ainda não estou satisfeita com o que estou escrevendo :x então... se eu demorar a postar é porque eu estoou fazendo o possivel para deixar a fic do modo que eu quero (: agoraa responderei os coments do !**

**Nama: Fico feliz que esteja gostando da fic *-* eu realmente fico muito feliz, já irei postar o prox. capitulo ! espero que goste , kissus :***

**Nami-chan vampire****: nossa eu fico feliz mesmo que esteja gostando da historia *-* já irei continuar. Espero que goste deste cap. Tambêm. Kissus :***

**Hachi-chan 2****: olhaa , vocêe por aquii *-* eu ficoo contente que esteja acompanhando está aqui tambem (: siim , o Sesshý é mesmo um anjoo *-* aiin meeu Deools... Sesshý tude de boom [/desmaiiaa* Siim , eu tambem concordo com você o.õ' boom... gravidez devido a estupro, achoo que a mãe tem o direito de abortar ê.é sem falaar , que seria muito ruim conviver com isso futuramente... você cuidar de um fruto que lhe tras más lembraças, então realmente.. eu deveria mesmo ter feito a Rin perder a Criança :D' [/eu sou máa* muaamuaamuaa. Sabe Hachi-chan... a Rin aprendeu a viver a vida, que nada adianta chorar , pois seus problemas não se resolveram... ela apenas teve que aceitar a conviver com isso , por isso que não coloquei ela fazendo nenhuma cena quando disse 'na cara e na lata' que havia sido estuprada ; boom... acho que qualquer medico faria o mesmo que o Bankotsu fez :O além do mais, a Rin é de menoor. Siim, como eu havia ditoo... a Rin é de menoor ; oakspoakspoakspoaks –qq. Eu ainda não sei o que farei com a mãe dela e o padrasto :O. por enquanto não pensei em nada do tipo. ****e pensar que isso existe mesmo na vida real me deixa muito triste cara T.T**** [2]. Jaa postareei o prox. capitulo Hachi (: espero que goste... kissus :***


	3. Apenas uma tragada

**Cap. 3 – Apenas uma tragada.**

Não aguentava mais aquilo, estava morrendo de sede. Sede por drogas, ou pelo maldito cigarro. Já se acustumara a usar tal coisa, por isso a sede aumentava a cada tragada que dava. Não! Ela não estava viciada, ou independente delas. Apenas usava para passar o seu tempo, mas sabia que se continuasse assim o vicio iria vir mais rápido do que pensava. Já era noite, e se encontrava em seu quarto deitada sobre a cama macia do quarto de hóspedes.

Não conseguia dormir, aquela maldita sede a atormentava. Decidiu levantar-se da cama macia, caminhou em direção a sua mala e pegou o maço de cigarro. Desceu as longas escadas de madeira sem fazer nenhum barulho para acordar Sesshomaru. Dirijiu-se em direção a cozinha indo de encontro ao fogão ali presente. Abriu a pequena caixa e retirou de la de dentro o seu tão precioso cigarro. Fitou o fogão por alguns instantes, tinha medo de Sesshomaru acordar e a ver fumando em sua casa, mas a sua sede já estava irritando-a. Decidiu não se importar se Sesshomaru descesse as longas escadas de madeira e passasse a observar enquanto matava sua sede.

Não pensou muito. Acendeu o fogo e depositou a ponta do cigarro sobre ele. Percebera que o cigarro já acendera, desligou o fogão e caminhou em direção a pia da cozinha, que sobre ela existia uma pequena janela, abriu esta com rapidez. Estava louca para sentir o gosto que aquele cigarro possuía. Aproximou o filtro do cigarro ate sua boca pequena e deu uma pequena tragada, levando a fumaça de encontro aos seus pulmões, logo deixou que a fumaça saisse de sua boca e novamente levou o filtro do cigarro ao encontro de sua boca, dando mais uma tragada. Resolvera fumar rápido, assim Sesshomaru não perceberia que estava fazendo tal coisa.

Mas antes de levar mais uma vez o cigarro ate sua boca, ouvia passos, assustou-se. Quem poderia ser? Seria um ladrão tentando invadir-lhe a casa? Ou seria coisa de sua cabeça? Para não ser descoberta, e para ter certeza de quem era... Correu em direção ao interrupitor e apagou a luz do local. Voltou novamente ate a pia da cozinha e levou sua mãe que segurava o cigarro para fora da janela, depositou o maço de cigarro entre os seus seios, escondendo-o com a camisola de seda que usava. Tentou terminar de fumar o seu precioso cigarro, o barulho dos passos começara a ficar mais nitido. Podia ouvir perfeitamente a sola dos sapatos indo de encontro ao chão de madeira, aquele ranjido que a madeira fazia a encomodava, era o tipo de barulho que não queria ouvir no momento.

Estava tão assustada, que esquecera de apagar o cigarro. Apenas fitava a porta da cozinha com medo de ver algo que não queria. Um vulto passou pela porta, e pelo formato de seu corpo, notou que era um homem, bem forte por sinal. Seu medo aumentava, estava escuro e não identificava quem poderia ser. Sua boca se abriu , seus olhos se arregalaram, sua respiração se tornara ofegante. O vulto com que tanto tinha medo, caminhava em sua direção sem dizer absolutamente nada.

Quem poderia ser? Seria um ladrão? Ou seria suas alucinações por ainda estar acordada a essa hora da madrugada? Não soube responder nenhuma de suas perguntas, o medo a dominava por completo. O vulto se aproximava cada vez mais de si, ficara ainda mais assustada quando notou que este jazia na sua frente e levantava um de seus braços musculosos em direção á seu pulso, o mesmo pulso que era compartilhado por sua mão que segurava o cigarro que a minutos atras estara tragando.

Sentiu o toque de sua mão quente segurar-lhe seu pulso fortemente, a mão do tal homem era tão grande que envolvia completamente o pulso da jovem entre seus dedos. Puxou com delicadeza o braço de Rin ao encontro de seu corpo musculoso, e com a sua mão livre puxou o cigarro que estava entre os dedos delicados da jovem. Olhou nos olhos assustados de Rin, percebera o quanto a jovem estava com medo, por certo não sabia quem era que segurava seu pulso fortemente. Decidiu se pronunciar e acabar com aquele silencio entre os dois.

- é proibido fumar nesta casa! – a voz grossa invadiu os seus ouvidos. Reconhecera quem era. Então era Sesshomaru, sentiu mais aliviada em saber que era ele e não o ladrão que tanto a aterrorizava.

Sesshomaru levou o filtro do cigarro ate seus labios vermelhos e carnudos e deu uma tragada neste, levando a fumaça de encontro aos seus pulmões. Espera... Não fora ele que havia dito que era proibido fumar em sua casa? Porque justo ele estaria fazendo isso?

Uma risada saiu entre os lábios de Rin. Ele falara uma coisa, e já estava fazendo outra, totalmente o contrario do que havia dito. Rin percebera que logo que Sesshomaru terminara de tragar jogou o filtro, tudo que restara do cigarro sobre o piso branco da cozinha, pisando-o sobre o que restou dele, tentando apagar o fogo.

- pensou que eu não sentiria o cheiro de fumaça? – ele perguntou ainda sem soltar o pulso de Rin. Inalou novamente o forte cheiro de fumaça que existia naquele local. – eu sou um youkai... os meus sentidos são melhores do que de um humano! – ao pronunciar tais palavras puxou o pulso de Rin, e fez com que a jovem garota fosse de encontro ao seu peito musculoso.

Passou seus braços fortes sobre a cintura de Rin, e a levantou fazendo-a se sentar sobre a pia de mármore, depositou suas mãos grandes e quentes sobre as coxas da jovem e separou suas pernas uma da outra a deixando abertas, a camisola de seda era curta, e com a separação de suas pernas o tecido fino subiu deixando visivil uma parte da renda de sua calçinha delicada. Seu corpo se encaixou entre as pernas abertas da jovem garota e sua camisola subiu ainda mais ao ter aberto mais suas pernas para que a cintura de Sesshomaru se encaixasse perfeitamente entre elas. Suas pernas torneadas roxavam sobre a calça de moletom quem Sesshomaru usava. Notara que este se encontrava sem camisa, seus musculos eram perfeitos. Sem ter percebido depositou suas mãos sobre o peito do youkai, e acariciou os contornos que a bariga do mesmo possuía.

Sesshomaru nunca sentira isso antes, os toques das pequenas mãos de Rin o deixava excitado. Nunca ficara assim com nenhuma outra mulher, e ela... o deixava excitado com apenas um simples toque. Fechou seus olhos âmbares para sentir melhor os movimentos que as mãos de Rin fazia sobre o seu peito. Sua cabeça pendeu para trás, seu rosto demonstrava todo o prazer que estava sentindo, se continuasse assim poderia fazer alguma besteira e por ela ter sido sempre estuprada por seu padrasto, obviamente que não deixaria que Sesshomaru a tocasse, sabia disso.

Sua mente a mandava se afastar de Sesshomaru, mas não tinha o controle de suas mãos, parecia que suas mãos se movimentavam por vontade própria. Sabia que era errado, não queria se envolver com ele, pricipalmente porque logo sairia daquela casa e não queria se machucar futuramente. Já havia se machucado muito devido ao seu passado violento, não queria mais se machucar. Desejava que sua viva fosse diferente, mas não sabia se isso poderia realmente acontecer. Era o seu passado, e era impossivel tentar fugir dele.

- sesshy... – Rin fechou os olhos ao sentir que as mãos grandes de Sesshomaru acariciava a sua feminilidade por cima de sua calçinha. Um gemido de prazer saíra de sua boca pequena.

- Sesshy? – ele deu um pequeno sorriso e passou a sussurrar em seu ouvido, desde quando a jovem garota escolhera um apelido a ele? Mas havia gostado do apelido, pois ele havia sido pronunciado pelos lábios da jovem. Se outra pessoa o tivesse chamado desse jeito, por certo ela não estaria mais aqui.

Os lábios do youkai percorria toda a extenção de seu pescoço. Rin jogou sua cabeça para trás e deixou que os lábios carnudos de Sesshomaru tocassem a sua garganta. Fez uma pequena trilha, indo de encontro á boca da jovem. Seus lábios se encontraram e um beijo surgiu entre eles, suas línguas exploravam a boca de cada um. De todos os homens que já beijou, o beijo de Sesshomaru era o que mais lhe agradou. Ele sabia como deixar uma mulher excitada, sabia como beijar. Sabia os pontos fracos de uma mulher, e era isso que a deixava com mais desejo de tê-lo.

As mãos rápidas de Sesshomaru foram de encontro a lateral de suas calçinha, seus dedos brincavam com a renda ali presente. A camisola da garota estava levantava ate a altura de sua cintura, deixando a mostra os detalhes da calçinha fina. Decidiu tirar-lhe aquela peça, queria dar a Rin o mesmo prazer que ela o fez sentir, mas após que sentiu que sua calçinha estava sendo retirada pelas mãos do youkai, parou o beijo rapidamente e o fitou receosa.

- Sesshy... – ela sussurrou, mas o youkai ouviu as suas palavras.

Os olhos âmbares de Sesshomaru se abriram e passaram a encarar a jovem garota a sua frente. Percebera que ela o olhava receosa, abaixou a cabeça e encarou suas mãos tentando tirar-lhe sua calçinha, novamente levantou a cabeça e voltou a fitar Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru sabia o que se passava pela cabeça da jovem, soltou a calçinha da mesma com rapidez. Rin tinha medo... Medo de se entregar e se arrepender. Sesshomaru a entendia, pois ela passou anos sendo estuprada pelo maldito padrasto. E como ela mesmo havia dito "nunca dormirá com nenhum homem por amor", então sabia o motivo para ela não querer se entregar.

- me desculpe.... – abaixou a cabeça e fitou sua calçinha que já estava na metade de suas coxas grossas. – mas... – foi interrompida.

- eu entendo... Alias não é certo! – Sesshomaru a interrompera. Mas ele tinha razão. Não era certo. Ambos não possuiam nenhum relacionamento e mal se conheciam direito, não podiam simplismente se renderem aos desejos carnais.

- obrigada por entender! – ela sorriu. Sesshomaru percebera a pequena covinha que a jovem tinha no canto de seus lábios.

Sesshomaru fitava a calçinha da jovem que se encontrava na metade de suas coxas grossas, sua camisola permanecia erguida na altura de sua cintura, suas pernas continuavam abertas e envolviam a cintura de Sesshomaru. Pela escuridão era dificil tentar ver algo em meio aquele escuro. Rin tentou sair de cima da pia, mas Sesshomaru a empedia de fizer tal coisa. Sesshomaru suspirou, afastou-se de Rin e deu as costas a garota.

- ajeite-se! – ordenou ele.

Rin se manteu em pé, fitava as costas largas de Sesshomaru e os fios de seus cabelos prateados que caiam sobre o seu ombro. Sua calçinha continuava na metade de suas coxas. Suas mãos delicadas foram rapidamente em direção a ela, segurou a lateral de sua calçinha, e a puxou para cima ajeitando-a em seu quadril. Logo puxou sua camisola fina ajeitando-a em seu corpo escultural.

- irei me retirar! – as palavras de Sesshomaru eram pronunciadas com frieza. Ele estava fazendo isso de proposito? Ou seria esse o seu jeito? Rin não sabia.

As vezes Sesshomaru demonstrava não ligar para o que Rin dizia, ou fazia. O modo como falava era frio, seu rosto não demonstrava ter nenhum sentimento. Mas não entendia. Se era desse jeito, porque a colocara em sua casa? Perguntas, e mais perguntas. E nenhuma delas tinham respostas. Sesshomaru voltou a caminhar sobre a escuridão, apenas os raios do luar invadiam a pequena janela aberta e iluminava o pouco que podia aquela cozinha vazia. Percebera que Sesshomaru não se encontrava mais naquele local. Seus olhos foram em direção ao grande relógio suspenso no alto da parede da cozinha, este marcava que era 1:20 da manhã. Estava sem sono, e por isso decidira continuar a fumar o seu cigarro, na esperança do sono chegar.

Retirou a pequena caixa que permanecera escondida entre os seus seios fartos e a camisola de seda, abriu a tampa da mesma e logo retirou de dentro dela mais um dos cigarros que a caixa guardava. Caminhou em direção ao fogão acendendo-o rapidamente, a ponta do cigarro logo começara a queimar e logo que notora tal coisa, desligara o fogão e voltara novamente em direção a janela aberta. O filtro do cigarro era beijado várias vezes pelos seus lábios rosados, a fumaça novamente ia de encontro aos seus pulmões e logo soltara o ar eliminando o restante da mesma. Passou a fitar a grande lua cheia que se destacava entre as estrelas no céu, ela era a única coisa que iluminava aquele ambiente, já que as luzes do local permaneciam apagadas. O sono logo chegara e seus olhos pesavam pedindo uma boa e confórtavel cama para se descansar. Levou a ponta do cigarro acesa de encontro ao mármore da pia, e logo o apagou completamente. Estava cansada e tudo o que precisava agora era apenas algumas horas de sono.

oOoOoO

_oii (: espero nãao teer demoradoo muito para postar, mas o colegio está pegando pesado e eu estou cheia de trabalhos para entregar... sem falar que aconteceram umas coisas aqui que me deixaram muito triste ;s minha avó está internada em um hospital ;/ e por certo eu passarei o dia das mães laa * e com tudo isso acontecendo eu mal consigo escrever a fic ;s espero que entendam, e se eu demorar a postar o prox. cap. vocês já sabem o que está acontecendoo , eu estou fazendo o possivel para tentar escreve-lo mas minha cabeça está longe, como eu queria não ter problemas para pensar ;/ maas isso é inevitável ;s beem... eu sei que vocês querem me matar por ter feito isso neste cap. . mas era preciso (: táa muito cedo pro hentai aconteceer, maais eu queria uma cena hot entre elees *-* vocês me entendeem ... rsrsrsrsrs ~ espero que gostem, e agora responderei os coments ! _

**Meyllin****: **_nossa , eu realmente fico muito feliz em saber que está gostando da fiic (: sim , é uma historia bem dramatica ;/ mas eu amo escrever historias desse genero *-* e principalmente lê-las! Já irei postar o prox. cap. (: beiijoos queridaa :* Obrigada pelo coment. _

**Nami-chan vampire****:**_ eu fico feliz em saber que está gostando da fic (: sim, a vida da Rin irá mudar... isso se a autora aqui não fizer ela sofrer mais um pouco *-* (eu amo fazer os personagens das minhas fics sofrer *-*) rsrsrsrsrs .máa :O pois é *-* quem não ficaria feliz ao lado do Sesshy lindãao ? *-* (Babaa.) rsrsrsrsrs ~ Já postarei o prox. cap querida (: Beiijoos :* Obrigada pelo coment._

_Eu realmente fico feliz em saber que estão gostando da historia (: o prox. cap. Já estáa postadoo, e eu espero de coração que gosteem delee (: agoraa ireei paraar dee falaar aquii porquue daquii a poucoo eu acaboo escrevendoo um texto enorme . oakspoakspoakspoaks –qq._

_Kissuus :__*****_


	4. Promessa

**Cap. 4 - Promessa.**

_Seus pulsos eram apertados fortemente. O que ele pensava que estava fazendo? Podia ver os olhos de seu padrasto sedentos por sexo. Sentiu algo quente escorrer-lhe sobre o seu rosto, notara que eram suas lágrimas que tentavam inultimente lhe tirar a dor que sentia sobre seus pulsos pequenos. Sabia o que seu padrasto pretendia com ela, a alguns dias átras percebera o modo que seus olhos negros a fitavam. As vezes se escondia em seu quarto para tentar fugir de seus olhos famintos, mas sempre sentia como se eles a estivesse observando. Sua mãe saíra, por certo foi comprar mais uma de suas bebidas para alivar a sede que sentia. Enquanto isso... Se encontrara sozinha com seu padrasto. Se xingava mentalmente por ter descido as longas escadas de madeira ate chegar a sala, onde Suikotsu se encontrava sentado na sala com um de seus sorrisos maliciosos. Não percebeu a real intenção que ele tinha sobre si, mas quando percebera já era tarde demais. Suikotsu agarrará seu pulso fortemente, e a fez se deitar sobre o tapete félpudo que jazia na sala. Suas longas pernas envolveram a cintura de Rin, e este ficou sentado sobre ela imobilizando-a por completo. _

_Sentia a forte mão de Suikotsu segurando os seus pulsos no alto de sua cabeça. Um grito alto saiu de sua garganta mais logo fora abafado pelos lábios do homem, ele tentava beijá-la a força. Rin sentia as suas lágrimas escorrerem sobre o seu rosto, fazendo uma trilha sobre o mesmo. A mão livre de Suikotsu apertava seus seios com força, e um grito alto de dor saiu de seus lábios vermelhos. _

_Notara que Suikotsu afastara suas pernas deixando-as abertas, sua saia era curta e devido aos movimentos que suas pernas fizeram a saia ficara na altura de seu quadril, revelando uma boa parte de suas coxas e de sua calcinha. Seus pulsos fora apertados com mais força, e mais um de seus gritos pode ser ouvidos. A mão livre de Suikotsu entrara por dentro de sua calcinha e faziam movimentos violentos, apertando sua vagina com força, sentia os longos dedos de seu padrasto fazendo pressão para penetrá-la. _

_- AAII! – ela gritou com toda as suas forças, mas ele continuara a penetrar os seus longos dedos sobre a sua vagina. Suas pernas se encontravam abertas e deste modo era mais facil penetrá-la. Rin sentia uma dor insuportável. Será que Suikotsu não percebera o quanto a estava machucando? Não, seu coração era cruel demais para perceber tal coisa._

_Suikotsu apenas sorria satisfeito com o que pretendia fazer. Ouvi-la clamando, implorando para parar o deixava ainda mais excitado, sentia seu membro se endurecer e se manter ereto. Ela conseguia faze-lo ficar louco. Mas como? Isso ele não sabia. Mas iria adorar saber qual era o seu segredo para deixá-lo desse modo. Suikotsu percebera que seus dedos estavam úmidos, novamente voltara a sorrir malicoso. Retirou seus dedos de dentro de Rin, e acariciou sua face rosada, misturando a úmidade de seus dedos com as lágrimas da jovem._

_- AHHH... – gritara alto o suficiente para despertar a atenção do homem. Continuara sorrindo satisfeito, mas seu sorriso logo sumira aos sentir uma forte dor em seu membro._

_Rin havia chutado-o fortemente. Suikotsu se manteve de joelhos e curvou suas costas, levando sua mão em direção ao seu pênis. Sentira uma dor insuportável. E aquela tola garota pagaria por estar sentindo tal dor._

_- SUA VAGABUNDAA! – Suikotsu gritara irritado._

_Rin levantou-se ainda com lágrimas em seus olhos e subiu as escadas de madeira rapidamente. Rin pagaria por ter chutado-o. Suikotsu bufara de raiva, com difilculdades levantou-se e passou a subir as escadas correndo tentando manter o mesmo ritmo que a jovem. Rin correu em direção ao seu quarto, e logo que adentrou ao seus aposentos virou-se rapidamente em direção a sua porta e tentou fechá-la, mas não esperava que Suikotsu a impedisse de fechar a porta._

_- SUA VADIA! – Suikotsu gritara e sua mão fora automaticamente em direção as madeixas de Rin. Puxara seu cabelo com força fazendo seus joelhos se dobrarem e logo atingirem o chão gelado de seu quarto._

_Seus soluços eram bem nítidos, chorava descontroladamente tentando encontrar alguma ajuda. Mas estava só, não haveria ninguém que a pudesse salvar. Suikotsu puxou seus longos cabelos negros para cima, obrigando-a a se manter em pé, mas estava sem forças. Parecia um animal preso a uma coleira, que era obrigado a cumprir as ordens de seu dono. Era assim que se sentia, como um animal, humilhada e sem forças para nada._

_- levante-se! – ele ordenava, mas Rin não possuía mais forças, apenas suas lágrimas tinham o total controle de si mesmas. – ora sua... EU MANDEI SE LEVANTAR! – Suikotsu gritara mais uma vez, e não pensara duas vezes para lhe dar um forte tapa._

_- AAHH! – Rin gritou em meio aos soluços. Sentira seu rosto queimar devido ao forte tapa que recebera, e logo sentiu que o aperto em seus cabelos desaparecera. _

_Suikotsu soltara seu cabelo, e fitava raivosamente Rin que se encontrva ajoelhada á sua frente. Não aguentou o peso de seu corpo e caiu sobre o chão gelado de seu quarto. Assim como suas lágrimas, seu sangue escorria pelo canto de sua boca e se misturava com as gotas que atingiam o chão violentamente. Não podia fazer nada, Suikotsu era bem mais forte que ela, e sua força não se comparava com a garota magra que se encontrava jogada sobre o chão á sua frente._

_- VOCÊ IRÁ APRENDER A SE COMPORTAR! – Suikotsu gritou e novamente sua mão fora em direção as madeixas de Rin._

_Puxou seu cabelo com mais força que antes, e desta vez Rin se manteve em pé. A mão livre de Suikotsu acertara novamente o rosto de Rin. Cabaleou devido ao forte tapa que recebera e novamente seus joelhos se dobraram atingindo o chão. Suikotsu soltou os cabelos de Rin, e sua mão foi de encontro ao braço de Rin. Segurou-o com força e a empurrou em direção á sua cama. Suas costas foram de encontro ao colchão macio, e Suikotsu ficara por cima desta segurando seus pulsos no alto de sua cabeça._

_- agora fique quietinha porque eu quero me divertir! – Suikotsu ordenou, embora o seu sorriso malicioso ainda permanecia em seu rosto._

_Permaneceu quieta, apenas suas lágrimas escorriam sobre o seu rosto. Sua boca estava entre aberta e um filete de sangue deslizava suavemente sobre seu queixo bem desenhado. As mãos fortes de Suikotsu passeavam pelo seu corpo escultural. Suikotsu apertava seus seios com tanta força que um gemido de dor saiu de sua garganta. Tentava se libertar, mas seus pulsos pareciam que eram mantido presos por algemas. Sem sucesso, desistiu de fazer tal coisa, apenas fechou os olhos imaginando que isso só pudesse ser um pesadelo, mas sabia que não era. Mesmo se seus olhos estivessem fechados, sabia que tudo isso continuaria, e nada de seus esforços adiantaria. Estava fraca, não tinha forças para nada, chorar era a única coisa que que podia fazer agora._

_Se sentia humilhada, um lixo. Algo que era usado como brinquedo, para depois ser descartado. Esquecido no mundo, algo sem importancia alguma. Apenas possuia quinze anos, era muito nova para estar perder sua virgindade, mas não podia fazer nada se seu padrasto a estava violentando-a. Seu rosto possuía hematomas, havia apanhado muito. Suikotsu não possuía o controle de sua força, e a cada tapa que recebera dele era mais violento que o anterior. Sem dizer absolutamente nada, deixou que Suikotsu a tornasse mulher. Não poderia fazer nada agora._

_Sentiu sua calcinha sendo arrancada e sua saia levantada na altura de sua barriga. Suas pernas foram abertas violentamente e sua feminilidade ficava a mostra. Observava Suikotsu abrir o ziper de sua calça jeans, e logo se despir. Seu membro já se encontrava ereto e pulsava desejando estar dentro da vagina de Rin. Suikotsu não aguentava mais aquilo, encaixou-se entre as pernas de Rin e a penetrou violentamente. Sentiu a cabeça do pênis de Suikotsu forçando a entrada de sua feminilidade. Sentira uma dor insuportável, e seu grito a denunciava._

_- AAAHHH! – Gritara alto demais. O pênis de Suikotsu entrara totalmente dentro de sua vagina. Já estava sentindo dor, devido ao pênis de Suikotsu insistir em continuar dentro dela, e devido as estocadas rapidas e fortes sua dor aumentava ainda mais. _

_Seus soluços voltaram, chorava mais do que antes. Suikotsu se irritara com o barulho, estava atrapalhando o seu divertimento. A mão que não segurava os pulsos de Rin, foram de imediato em direção ao seus lábios, apertou-os com força abafando os soluços de seu choro. Suas lágrimas não paravam de escorrer de seus olhos chocolates, sua dor a encomodava._

_- "está doendo!" – Rin pensava inocente._

_- isso é tão bom! – Suikotsu sussurrara proximo ao seu ouvido. _

_Rin não queria dar a oportunidade de Suikotsu sentir prazer. Ela não sentia prazer, apenas a dor por ele a estar obrigando a fazer algo que não queria. Mas o que poderia fazer? Suikotsu era forte demais. O que uma garota pequena e fraca poderia fazer? Absolutamente nada! Não havia nada que pudesse fazer para pará-lo. Se sentia sozinha, perdida em um mundo que nunca conhecera. A mão de Suikotsu a empedia de respirar, ela tampava completamente seus lábios e seu pequeno nariz. Entrara em desespero por não conseguir sugar o ar para dentro de seus pulmões, não pensou muito antes de morder a mão de Suikotsu. _

_Suikotsu sentiu uma forte pressão em sua mão, percebera que os dentes de Rin perfuravam sua mão grande. Um gemido de dor saiu da garganta de Suikotsu, e este retirou rapidamente a sua mão da boca de Rin._

_- o que pensa que está fazendo sua vadia? – novamente depositou sua mão no rosto delicado de Rin, deixando a marca de seus cinco dedos sobre ele._

_- humn... – Rin gemeu baixo. Seu corpo não aguentava os fortes tapas de Suikotsu, e a penetração de seu pênis. Tudo acontecia no mesmo momento, eram muitas coisas para raciocinar. _

_- isso... essa cara de sofrimento me deixa mais excitado! – ele admitiu. Fitava o rosto de Rin com malícia, suas estocadas ficavam cada vez mais fortes._

_Seu pênis entrava e saia de sua vagina diversas vezes, e seus movimentos rápidos faziam com que o seu pênis a penetrasse cada vez mais fundo. Rin mordeu sua língua, na tentativa de conter mais um de seus gemidos dolorosos. Fechou os olhos com força e permaneceu quieta sem se mover. Sentiu um líquido quente dentro de si. Suikotsu suspirou cansado, e seu corpo amoleceu devido as estocadas que fazia para penetrá-la. Suikotsu retirou seu pênis de dentro de Rin e suas mãos foram automaticamente em direção a sua feminilidade, acariciou sua vagina levemente e seus dedos brincavam com o seu semên ali presente. Penetrou um de seus dedos e notou o sangramento que surgira entre sua vagina, era normal isso acontecer. Mas para Rin, isso era a pior coisa que já acontecera a ela. Nunca pensou que perderia sua virgindade tão cedo. Sempre quizera perdê-la com alguêm especial, alguêm que realmente amasse, mas Suikotsu estragara tudo. Seu desejo fora tão grande que acabara violentando-a apenas para sentir o seu prazer._

_Retirou seus dedos de dentro dela, e acaricou o rosto de Rin. Seu sêmen permanecia por todo o seu rosto fino. Sua lágrimas já não mais escorriam de seus olhos. Já estava feito. Não poderia voltar ao passado, e muito menos chorar por algo que não tinha mais volta. Não queria fitar Suikotsu, por isso seus olhos observavam algum ponto interessante em seu quarto. _

_- isso é para aprender! – ele disse alto e em boa voz. Soltou os pulsos de Rin e se levantou recolhendo suas vestes jogadas pelo chão do quarto. Apenas usava a sua camiseta, seu pênis ainda se encontrava totalmente ereto. Lançou-lhe mais um de seus sorrisos maliciosos à pobre garota, e a deixou sozinha. Suas lagrimas voltaram à escorrer de seus olhos, e o lençol que antes era branco, agora era totalmente coberto por manchas de sangue. _

Fechou os olhos com força, mas logo dispertara de sua inconsciência. Acordara no quarto de hóspedes, os raios do sol atravessavam a janela de vidro, iluminando o máximo que podia aquele ambiente escuro. Rin retirou o lençol que a envolvia e se certificou de que ainda estava vestida. Passou a mão por todo o seu rosto, e notara que durante seu sono, suas lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos. Sua mão fora automaticamente em direção á sua testa, logo retirando o suor que permanecera acima de seus olhos.

- foi um sonho... – Ela murmurou para si mesma.

Levantou-se de sua cama e fora automaticamente em direção a sua janela, abrindo-a logo em seguida. Deixou o vento gelado acariciar-lhe a face e logo passou à fitar a rua vazia à sua frente. O portão da casa de Sesshomaru encontrava-se fechado, notara também que o automóvel do mesmo não se encontrava estacionado na garagem como de custume. Por certo havia saído para trabalhar , ou algo do tipo. Apenas alguns carros passeavam pelo asfalto áspero daquela rua. Observava silenciosa as rodas dos carros se movimentando sobre o chão sujo, piscou algumas vezes e novamente deixou o vento gelado acariciar-lhe a face, seus cabelos negros dançavam com a leve batida do vento em seu rosto. Sentiu algo quente escorrer-lhe suavemente sobre sua bochecha rosada, seus delicados dedos secara a lágrima antes que pudesse alcançar o seu queixo bem desenhado.

Lembrou-se de seu sonho, isso realmente havia acontecido. Fora o dia em que seu padrasto a estuprara. Lembrava-se perfeitamente de como tudo acontecera. Pensava que se não tivesse sido estuprada por Suikotsu, sua vida poderia ser diferente. Mesmo se Suikotsu não a violentasse, sua mãe continuaria a não se importar com ela. Logo após a morte de seu pai, sua mãe entrara em depressão, passou a beber descontroladamente, e com o tempo acabara não se importando com a filha que possuía. Sua vida poderia ser sofrida para certas pessoas, mas para outras... Rin era uma vencedora. Vencedora por ter convivido com tudo isso, sem ter pedido ajuda a ninguêm, e tentado superar tudo o que acontecera... Por mais dificil que poderia ser.

Fechou os olhos fortemente, tentando esquecer o passado que tanto a atormentava, e acabara fazendo uma pequena promessa a si mesma. Nunca mais choraria devido ao seu passado, sua vida mudaria e esqueceria todos os sofrimentos que já passara. Seria forte, e nunca mais iria fraquejar. Essa seria a última vez que choraria, jamais iria quebrar a sua promessa, essa era a sua intenção. Ser forte e não permitir chorar novamente por aqueles que um dia à fizeram sofrer.

- eu prometo! – seus lábios se movimentaram e um pequeno som saiu sobre eles. Continuou a fitar a rua vazia, e deixou que suas lágrimas molhassem seu rosto. Como havia prometido, seria a última vez que choraria.

OoOoOo

_Oii , voltei coom maais um cap. (: beem... miinhaa avó já teve alta , e já está em casa , e isso me deixa bem mais aliviada (: enquanto a este cap. Eu precisava escrevê-lo :/ eu sei que muitas não irão gostar de lê-lo , mas eu precisava fazer a Rin parar de sofrer devido ao seu passado :/ e eu queria escrever uma parte em que Suikotsu (padrasto de Rin) a estuprava * então acabei escrevendo-o este cap. (: nãao mee mateem por isso x.x eu ainda preciso terminar a fic (: oakspoakspoakspoaks –qq. Beem... estou cheia de trabalhos , e estou tendo algumas provas ;s posso acabar demorando para postar o prox. cap. Mas já estou avisando-lhes, caso eu demoree para postar... já sabem o motivo de minha demora (: ireei responder os comentariios, e espero que gostem deste cap._

_**Meyllin: **__sim , foi quase (: mais daqui a pouco rola um hentai entre eles *-* okaspoaksokaspoaks –qq. Eu tambêm achoo (: logo logo o medo dela irá sumiir, o Sesshý da um jeito nisso :D rsrsrsrsrsrs... fico feliz que esteja gostandoo *-* Obrigada pela Review. kissus :*_

_**Nami-chan vampire**__: ficoo feliiz quee tenha gostado *-* sim, eu fiquei muito chateada com o que aconteceu a minha avó, mas como já havia dito ali em cima, ela já teve alta e já está em casa (: pode deixar , irei fazer o possivel para não demorar a postar para vocês. Ai meu Deus, nem me fale na faculdade :o eu nem sei no que pretendo fazer ^^' rsrsrsrsrsrs... Obrigada pela Review. Kissus :* _


	5. Visitas

**Cap.5 – visitas. **

Seus pés a levaram de encontro a escadaria de madeira, passou a decé-la lentamente procurando não fazer barulho. Antes de sair de seus aposentos derá uma olhada no horário, e este marcava ser 10:00 horas da manhã. Não sabia se Sesshomaru estava em casa, na verdade mal o vira esta manhã. Continuou seu trajeto, descendo as longas escadas, ouvira um som de algo ligado. Tentava inutilmente descobrir o barulho que escutava, parecia que a televisão estivera ligada. Parou no último degrau que descera e fitava um youkai que assistia o noticíario sentado sobre o confortavél sofá de couro branco. Permanecera quieta, apenas observava o charmoso homem assistindo atentamente a televisão.

Sesshomaru estivera tão concentrado no noticíario que mal notara a presença de Rin naquele local. Rin se aproximou e se manteve em pé ao lado de Sesshomaru. O perfume adocicado envadiu-lhe as narinas delicadas do youkai, Sesshomaru fechou seus olhos e passou a sentir melhor o cheiro que o corpo de Rin emanava. Virou a cabeça em direção à Rin, e ambos se encararam demoradamente.

- Bom dia! – Rin arriscou dizer-lhe algo.

- Bom dia! – Sesshomaru repetiu.

- Sesshomaru, queria conversar com você! – Rin permanecia séria, e Sesshomaru notara o modo como ela se comportava.

O youkai continuou a fitá-la sem dizer absolutamente nada, não conseguiu decifrar o que os olhos chocolates de Rin queriam lhe dizer. Sesshomaru apoiara uma de suas mãos sobre o sofá e dera alguns tapinhas no mesmo, indicando que era para Rin se sentar junto à ele. Rin obedeceu Sesshomaru, e se sentara ao lado do mesmo. Virou seu rosto para fitar-lhe os olhos âmbares, Sesshomaru abaixara o volume da televisão e voltara a prestar atenção à garota ao seu lado.

- Diga! – ele ordenou.

- serei rápida... Não tomarei muito o seu tempo! – Rin deu uma pausa antes de continuar a falar. – não quero incomodar-lhe, por isso irei procurar um lugar para ficar o quanto antes...

- Rin! – Sesshomaru a interrompera. – sabe que não me encomoda, e não precisa ter presa para procurar algum lugar para ficar... Você sabe que pode ficar aqui o tempo que precisar! – Sesshomaru dissera rapidamente.

- Obrigada Sesshomaru, mas mesmo assim eu me sinto na obrigação de procurar algum lugar...

- sabe que moro sozinho, não haverá problema em continuar morando aqui! – Sesshomaru realmente não queria que Rin fosse embora, sempre ficara sozinho em sua residência e queria aproveitar a presença de Rin para lhe ter alguma companhia.

- eu sei... mas não posso ficar aqui por muito tempo, não quero ser um peso, você sabe disso... Irei voltar com a minha custumeira vidinha medíocre, tentarei arrumar um trabalho, e não pretendo abandonar os estudos já que estou no último ano! - Ela tentara fazê-lo mudar de idéia.

- Eu compreendo Rin... mas para fazer tudo o que deseja, leva um certo tempo, por isso estou lhe dizendo parar ficar-lhe aqui, que não há pressa para procurar um lugar para você morar! Você pode voltar a estudar, tentar arrumar um trabalho... e você sabe melhor do que eu que a vida não é sempre o que desejamos! – após Sesshomaru dizer-lhe essas últimas palavras, seu coração disparara. Ele estava certo. Nem sempre a vida é como desejamos. Teria que fazer uma coisa de cada vez, e sabia que Sesshomaru a apoiaria à qualquer coisa que resolvesse fazer.

- você tem razão! – Rin abaixara a cabeça e fitava a cor de seu esmalte que permanecia sobre suas unhas bem cuidadas.

- Rin... Escute o que estou lhe dizendo! – Sesshomaru disse com uma voz mansa, o que não passou despercebido à garota ao seu lado. – não me encomodo por estar aqui... Na verdade, você me faz companhia! – Ele admitiu. – Antes de você passar a morar aqui comigo, eu só tinha a mim... Está casa sempre ficava vazia, e eu passava a maior parte do meu tempo apenas assistindo a essa televisão sem dizer uma única palavra. – Sesshomaru fez um jesto com as mãos indicando a televisão ligada à sua frente. – fique aqui por mais um tempo... É tudo o que peço!

- tudo bem! – Rin ergueu sua cabeça e seus olhos cruzaram-se com os olhos âmbares de Sesshomaru. – os meus ferimentos já cicatrizaram... – continuou a falar. – por isso já irei voltar à estudar... quero terminar o meu último ano!

- está indo pelo caminho certo pequena! – Rin notara o pequeno sorriso se formar sobre os lábios do forte youkai.

Mas algo chamara sua atenção. Sesshomaru havia chamado-a de pequena. Nunca receberá um apelido como esse, na verdade ninguém ousou chamar-lhe por qualquer outra coisa sem ser o seu nome. O apelido ficará gravado em sua mente. Desde quando Sesshomaru se tornara carinhoso? Sabia que o youkai era frio, mas podia ser carinhoso quando desejava, e isso chamou sua atenção. Permaneceu quieta, mais recuou quando percebera que sua boca abrirá e que iria dizer algo, fechou sua boca rapidamente e deixou que os olhos curiosos de Sesshomaru a observassem.

- o que foi? – ele perguntou confuso.

- terei que ir até minha casa...

- eu a acompanharei! – Sesshomaru a interrompera.

- não será necessário... Eu posso ir sozinha!

- não... Eu irei acompanhá-la. – Sesshomaru era teimoso.

- eu só irei lá para buscar umas vestes de roupas, e outras coisas que me pertencem... – Rin explicou.

- é melhor pegar tudo o que é seu...

- não é necessário, só quero pegar as coisas que me fazem falta!

- não Rin, de agora em diante passara a morar comigo... então para não ter que ficar sempre indo a sua antiga casa, e se lembrar de tudo o que passou... é melhor pegar-lhe tudo o que lhe pertence, assim não precisará se lembrar de seu passado a todo o momento! – mais uma vez Sesshomaru estivera certo. Era melhor fazer-lhe isso já que agora o que mais desejava era esquecer o passado que tanto a atormentava.

- você sempre diz as coisas certas! – Rin se surpreendera com tal coisa.

- deve ser porque procuro não errar... e também porque procuro viver minha vida da melhor maneira possivel! – Seus olhos moveram-se para o lado, passando a fitar a imagem muda da televisão.

Rin seguiu seu olhar, logo passou a fitar a televisão muda junto com Sesshomaru. O silencio pairava sobre aquele ambiente, mas logo este foi quebrado pelo youkai.

- quando pretende ir pegar suas coisas? – Sesshomaru perguntara, seus olhos âmbares voltaram a fitá-la.

- estava pensando em ir hoje... – Rin respondeu a sua pergunta.

- podemos ir agora!

- mas... – começou ela. – você não tem que trabalhar? – Ela perguntara confusa.

- agora não... A empresa é de meu pai, ele não irá se encomodar se o filho dele se atrasar um pouco! – Sesshomaru dera um sorriso de canto, o que passou despercebido para Rin. – vamos... irei levá-la até a casa de sua mãe.

- tudo bem! – fora a única coisa que dissera.

Ambos levantaram-se do sofá de couro e caminharam em direção a porta aberta que pertencia aquele cômodo. Dirigiran-se em direção ao Vanquish de Sesshomru, entrando no carro negro logo em seguida. Os pneus do veículo se movimentavam rapidamente sobre o asfalto da rua, apenas o aparelho de som quebrava aquele silêncio torturante. Sesshomaru segurava o volante de seu carro fortemente, enquanto Rin observava o lado de fora de sua janela... Devido a velocidade do automóvel, as casas pareciam que corriam o mais rápido que podiam. Rin suspirou demoradamente e isso não passou despercebido ao youkai.

- o que foi pequena? – Sesshomaru perguntara interrompendo os pensamentos de Rin.

- estava só pensando! – Rin abaixou sua cabeça e fitou suas próprias mãos, tentando achar algo de interessante nelas.

- está pensando sobre a sua família?

- bem... Sim! – admitiu. – não sei se terei coragem de olhar para eles...

- lembre-se pequena, eu estarei ao seu lado... Não há o que se preocupar! – Sesshomaru fez uma pausa e logo voltara a falar. – Depois que pegar tudo o que é seu, não precisará mais ver aqueles que um dia a maguaram.

- Obrigada Sesshomaru, não sabe o quanto grata estou por tudo o que anda fazendo! - Rin agradeceu-lhe com um simples sorriso. O grande youkai ao seu lado á retribuirá da mesma forma, seus lábios se curvaram deixando visivél o pequeno sorriso no canto de sua boca carnuda.

- agora... Me responda uma coisa! – começou Sesshomaru.

- o que? – Rin perguntara confusa.

- em que bairro morava? – não esperava que Sesshomaru fizesse essa tal pergunta, mas resolveu responder-lhe... Álias ele precisava saber onde Rin morava, só assim poderia levar-lhe até sua antiga casa.

- conhece o bairro Shikon no Tama?

- ah sim, claro... – O youkai respondera rapidamente. – Não sabia que morava num bairro tão próximo daqui!

- bem... eu cresci em Shikon no Tama, meus pais sempre moraram por aqui!

- humn...

- mas meus tios moram em outro estado... – seus olhos fitavam os movimentos que Sesshomaru faziam para controlar o veículo.

- quer dizer que nunca conheceu seus tios? – Sesshomaru perguntara perplexo.

- não, não é isso... É claro que já conheci o restante de meus perentes! – Rin fizera uma pausa, mas logo continuara a falar. – mas como eles moram em outro estado, eu não os vêjo com tanta freqüência.

- são tios por parte de mãe, ou por parte de pai? – Sesshomaru estava curioso à respeito da jovem. Nunca se interessou tanto pela vida de alguém, como pela dela. O motivo de Rin ter sofrido durante anos chamava a atenção de Sesshomaru. Rin era forte, e Sesshomaru admirava-a por isso.

- É por parte de pai, minha mãe é filha única! – Rin parou de falar ao perceber que Sesshomaru resolvera trocar de marcha. – Meu pai não nasceu neste estado! – ela admitira. Mas virá Sesshomaru a olhar confuso, por certo estava pensando em como seus pais se conheceram se ambos moravam em estados diferentes. – bem... meu pai se mudou e passou a morar neste estado! Ele queria fazer sua faculdade aqui, o bairro Shikon no Tama possui as melhores universidades, e este foi um dos motivos para ele ter se mudado... Foi ai que ele conheceu minha mãe, e acabara se casando com ela!

- entendo... – Sussurrou o forte youkai.

- ah, este é o bairro... – Rin alertou-lhe.

- qual é o endereço? – Sesshomaru quis saber.

- Shibugarasu*, 372. (Shibugarasu: Gralha Dança- Defuntos, não achei um nome bom que servisse u.ú' então coloquei o nome de um youkai que aparece no anime .-. falta de imaginação é osso ¬¬' praa quem não sabe, este youkai é o mesmo que fez a kagome quebrar a joiia.)

- tudo bem! – o frio youkai pronunciava as palavras demoradamente. Sabia que se acabasse encontrando o padrasto de Rin, por certo o mataria por tudo o que fizera a jovem. Não iria conseguir segurar por muito tempo a raiva que invadia-lhe seu corpo.

O carro percorreu mais um pequeno trajeto, e logo fora estacionado em frente à uma pequena casa com paredes de cores bem claras. Rin prendeu a respiração, as lembranças invadiam-lhe a mente. Fechou os olhos fortemente tentando não se lembrar de tal coisa, Sesshomaru observava cada atitude que partirá de Rin. Sesshomaru cerrou os punhos com força, era tamanha a vontade de socar algo, mordeu seu lábio inferior tentando inutilmente se acalmar, fora em vão. Quando colocava algo em sua cabeça, era difícil de tirar-lhe depois. Queria acabar com o sofrimento de Rin, mas não podia fazer nada. Parecia que a todo lugar que a jovem garota estava, se lembrava de todos os seus problemas. Nada poderia fazer naquele momento, sabia que agora não estava mais sozinha, Sesshomaru estava com ela. E isso a tranquilizava, se sentia segura perto do forte youkai.

Novamente os olhos chocolates foram abertos, virou-se em direção à Sesshomaru que se encontrava sentando no banco do motorista tentando de algum modo arrancar-lhe o ódio que sentia naquele momento. Rin percebera que não respirava, havia prendido sua respiração por muito tempo, e devido a isso... tossio tentando inutilmente fazer seus pulmões voltarem a funcionar. Inspirou o ar rapidamente, levando o oxigênio de encontro à seus pulmões. Sesshomaru olhara de relance para Rin que respirava ofegante ao seu lado. Permaneceu quieto esperando que a mesma falasse algo, vendo que Rin mal se importara com a sua presença, quebrou o silêncio que emanava dentro do automóvel caro.

- é aqui? – Sesshomaru perguntara algo óbvio, já que as atitudes de Rin denunciavam a resposta de sua pergunta.

- si... sim! – Rin balcuciava as palavras.

- fique tranquila, eu estarei com você! – Sesshomaru tentara inutilmente acalmá-la.

- o medo me assombra... – Rin sussurrara lentamente, mas as sensíveis orelhas de Sesshomaru conseguiram ouvir claramente o que a jovem dissera.

- Rin... – começou o forte youkai. – eu estarei a todo momento com você... Quando sairmos daqui não precisará mais sentir medo pequena... Nada de ruim irá acontecer à você, eu prometo! – Sesshomaru segurou o queixo de Rin e levantou delicadamente a cabeça da mesma, já que está escontrava-se de cabeça baixa. Seus olhos âmbares fitavam atentamente os olhos chocolates da jovem.

-... - Rin permanecera quieta.

- você confia em mim, não é? – Continuara Sesshomaru.

Rin acenou a cabeça positivamente, continuou quieta e deixou que Sesshomaru segurasse seu queixo firmemente. Ao poucos Sesshomaru se aproximou de Rin, suas faces ficaram próximas uma da outra. Os olhos de Rin foram automaticamente em direção aos lábios de Sesshomaru, mas logo mudou de rumo e novamente passou a fitar seus olhos penetrantes. Os olhos de ambos se fecharam, podiam sentir a respiração quente de cada um contra o suas faces, seus lábios se tocaram mas o beijo não fora aprofundado, apenas o toque dos lábios fora trocado. O coração de ambos estava acelerado, o que seria isso que sentiam? Está pergunta, nenhum dos dois saberia responder. Se separaram e continuaram a se encarar.

- Sesshy... – Rin o chamara.

- diga pequena!

- eu quero acabar logo com este pesadelo... – a voz de Rin falhou, e apenas um sussurro saiu por entre seus lábios.

- eu irei ajudá-la a acabar com este pesadelo! – Sesshomaru acariciou-lhe as longas madeixas de Rin e sentiu o forte perfume de sakuras que esta possuía.

- obrigada... – o agradeceu e fechou os olhos sentindo as mãos de Sesshomaru acariciar-lhe delicadamente seus cabelos. – Sesshy... Vamos entrar! – Rin interrompera o carinho que o youkai fazia em si.

- ... – Sesshomaru encontrava-se quieto, percebera que Rin já estava fora de seu carro.

Sua mão fora em direção a porta do veículo, abrindo-a logo em seguida. Caminhou em direção a garota de longas madeixas negras e posicionou-se ao lado da mesma. Rin segurou fortemente a mão do youkai, e Sesshomaru correspondeu o aperto de mão na mesma intensidade que ela. Rin caminhou em direção a campainha guiando Sesshomaru até o portão de sua antiga casa. Não pensou duas vezes antes de apertá-la. Esperou um pouco os donos da residência verificarem quem estaria importunando-os a esta hora da manhã. Viu a grande porta de madeira sendo aberta rapidamente, e um homem com madeixas curtas e negras apareceu por ela. Um sorriso formou-se em seu rosto ao ver Rin parada diante do portão de ferro, mas seu sorriso desapacera ao fitar o homem que estava ao seu lado segurando uma de suas mãos fortemente.

- Ora... Temos visitas! – Suikotsu dissera calmamente. Caminhou em direção ao portão de ferro, e com a chave que se encontrava entre seus dedos abriu o portão para que ambos adentrassem na casa. – pensei que não iria mais mostrar as caras por aqui Rin... – Suikotsu continuara a falar.

- apenas vim buscar o resto de minhas coisas, lhe garanto que não irei mais atrapalhá-lo! – Rin tentava ser o mais rude que podia.

- e para isso precisa vir acompanhada? – Suikotsu fitava Sesshomaru com os dentes trincados.

- Eu creio que sim, já que sou o namorado de Rin! – Pela primeira vez, Sesshomaru dissera algo após ter adentrado na antiga casa de sua "namorada".

Rin o olhou espantada. Desde quando ela era a namorada de Sesshomaru? Viu Sesshomaru olhá-la de relance e logo piscar-lhe um de seus olhos discretamente. Estava fingindo. Fazia isso apenas para continuar-lhe ao seu lado. Sesshomaru sabia que Suikotsu não gostara dele quando o viu ao lado de Rin, mas para não ser expulso daquela residência e para não deixar Rin sozinha com Suikotsu. Mentira a respeito de ser namorado da menina.

Sesshomaru percebera a feição mortal que se encontrava o rosto de Suikotsu, mas apenas deu de ombros deixando que ele se corroesse de raiva por dentro. Queria que Suikotsu sentisse a mesma raiva que havia sentido minutos antes. A vontade de socar-lhe a face era grande, mas deixaria que isso acontecesse no momento certo. Puxou Rin para mais perto de si, enlaçando-a pela cintura. Seus corpos se colaram, Rin apoiara sua cabeça no peito musculoso do youkai, assim como suas mãos delicadas.

- Se veio até aqui para apenas pergar-lhe suas coisas, não entendo porque continua parada Rin! – Suikotsu dissera arrogantemente.

Rin levantou a cabeça do peito de Sesshomaru, mas este a impediu que fizesse algo. O youkai sentiu sua camiseta sendo apertada fortemente, olhou em direção as pequenas mãos de Rin e viu que a jovem apertara o tecido entre suas mãos. Apoiou sua mão livre sobre as mãos de Rin, e esta o olhara assustada.

- vamos logo Rin... – Sesshomaru ignorara Suikotsu, e este vendo que fora ignorado trincou os dentes.

Sesshomaru olhara em direção à Suikotsu e seus olhos âmbares estreitaram-se com ódio. Suikotsu o olhou espantado, não esperava que ele o olhasse com tamanho ódio. Suikotsu parou de trincar seus dentes, Sesshomaru conseguira o deixar assustado, até porque... Ele era apenas um humano, e Sesshomaru era um youkai.

- sim Sesshy... – Rin sussurrara contra o peito de Sesshomaru.

Afastou-se do youkai e segurou sua mão guiando-o novamente. Adentrou sua antiga residência, tudo parecia estar como era antes. Ouviu passos e virou lentamente a cabeça em direção ao barulho, já sabia quem era o dono dos passos, ou melhor... A dona. Notara que sua mãe caminhava em direção à ambos, com uma cara de desgosto. Por certo, estaria se perguntando qual seria o motivo para Rin ter voltado à sua casa.

- Yura... – Rin não tinha coragem o suficiente para chamá-la de mãe.

- não sei qual é o motivo para estar aqui... "minha filha"! – a mulher de curtos cabelos negros percebera que Rin preferia chamá-la pelo seu nome, ao envés de chamar-lhe como sempre à chamava quando era mais nova, por isso dera ênfase enquanto a chamou de "minha filha".

- não irei encomodá-la "Yura"... – Rin fizera exatamente como Yura. Deu ênfase no nome pequeno da mulher que infelizmente... Era sua mãe. – apenas vim buscar-lhe algumas coisas que me pertencem...

- que coisas? Pelo o que eu sei... não há mais nada aqui que lhe pertence!

- ai que você se engana Yura... – Rin a enfrentou. – há coisas que estão no meu antigo quarto, e que me fazem falta... "São esses tipos de coisas" que eu estou me referindo! – Rin torceu o nariz ignorando a mulher de curto cabelos negros que se encontrava parada perto da estante da sala. Fitou Sesshomaru e deixou Yura resmungando coisas que seus ouvidos não foram capazes de detectar.

- ora... Então ande... Vá buscar suas "preciosas coisas" e me deixe em paz! – Rin abaixou a cabeça e fitou seus pés.

- Rin... – Sesshomaru sussurrara em seu ouvido.

Rin sentiu a respiração quente de Sesshomaru contra a extenção de seu pescoço. Um arrepio percorreu seu corpo, fazendo os pêlos de seus braços eriçarem. Levantou a cabeça e deu de cara com o rosto do youkai. Entre abriu a boca e ficou a observá-lo.

- humn? – fora a única coisa que saíra de seus lábios.

- você não quer acabar com este pesadelo? – este sussurrou apenas para que ela ouvisse.

- sim... – murmurou fracamente.

- então pequena... Vamos acabar com ele... Vá pegar suas coisas! – Sesshomaru ordenou.

- me ajude? – Rin pedirá suplicante.

- mas é claro que sim... Onde é seu quarto?

- me acompanhe... – Rin segurou novamente a mão do youkai, os dedos de Sesshomaru apertavam sua mão delicada.

Rin subiu as longas escadas de madeira sendo logo seguida por Sesshomaru. Chegou ao topo da escada e dirigiu-se rapidamente em direção ao seu antigo quarto. Adentrou aos seus aposentos e constatou que tudo estava exatamente como havia deixado antes de sair de casa. Sua cama permenecia arrumada, suas roupas continuavam dentro do grande ármario de madeira, seus objetos enfeitavam a sua escrivaninha.

- belo quarto! – Sesshomaru dissera despertando Rin de seus devaneios.

- me ajude com isso aqui... – caminhou em direção ao seu grande guarda-roupa abrindo as primeiras portas que este possuíam.

- com o que?

- não consigo pegar as minhas malas que estão na parte de cima do guarda-roupa! – admitiu ela.

Sesshomaru sorrira discretamente, caminhara lentamente em direção à jovem, e pegara facilmente as malas que se encontravam na parte de cima do ármario, já que Sesshomaru era alto. Por ter estendido seus braços fortes, sua camiseta subira devido ao movimento rápido de seus braços. Uma boa parte de sua barriga definida ficara à mostra, e a jovem garota não conseguia desviar-lhe os olhos de seus musculos. Pegara as malas e apoiara as rodinhas que ela possuía sobre o chão de mármore.

- obrigada... – murmurou a jovem constrangida, começara a colocar todas as suas roupas dentro da grande mala de viagem.

Pegara tudo o que lhe pertencia... Suas roupas, a boa parte de enfeites que se encontravam sobre a sua escrivaninha, sua preciosa maquiagem e seus produtos. Pegara tudo, deixando apenas os movéis em seu quarto... Sem suas coisas o quarto parecia estar completamente vazio.

- pegou tudo? – Sesshomaru novamente tirara de seus devaneios.

- áh, sim... – Rin sorrira fracamente.

Sesshomaru segurou as malas mais pesadas, deixando as que possuíam menos coisas para Rin carregá-las. Desceram a longa escadaria de madeira,dando de cara com Yura e Suikotsu... Ambos possuiam uma feição nada agradável. Rin mordera seu lábio inferior com força, seus dentes cravara na superfície macia de seus lábios, mas não se importara com a dor. Já havia dado um passo em direção á sua felicidade... Já pegara todas as suas coisas, e isso já era um grande começo. Agora voltaria para a casa de Sesshomaru e iria mudar a vida que tanto desprezava. Poderia ser livre... E tentar ser feliz.

Afroxou o aperto em seus lábios e entre abriu a boca, pronta para falar algo... Mas Yura a interrompera de fazer tal coisa.

- já pegara tudo o que é seu?

- Sim... Não irei mais atrapalhá-los... – Rin encarou-os friamente.

Rin aprendera a tratar mal as pessoas que não mereciam a sua símpatia. Yura e Suikotsu ficaram surpresos com o modo que Rin encarava-os. Durante tantos anos... Rin nunca ousou se quer levantar a voz para lhe dizerem boas verdades. Rin notara que ambos permaneciam quietos devido o modo rude que os tratrara, mas mereciam coisa pior. Mesmo que um dia já a fizera sofrer, Rin não tinha coragem o suficiente para tratar-lhes do mesmo modo que antes fora tratrada. Tentava ser fria e rude, mas seus esforços nada lhe adiantavam. Yura ainda era sua mãe, e Suikotsu... Por mais ruim que fosse... Era seu padrasto. Tivera que aprender a conviver com isso durante anos, mas agora... Faltava pouco tempo para completar-lhe 18 anos. Ainda era menor de idade, mas quando completasse seus 18 anos... Seguiria sua vida, não seria mais dependente dos outros... O que mais queria naquele momento, era sorrir e constatar que todo aquele pesadelo não passara de um simples sonho.

- não há mais motivos para eu continuar aqui! – Rin continuou a falar. – Espero que está seja a última vez que nos veremos... – concluindo sua frase, logo caminhara em direção à porta aberta da sala.

Sesshomaru a seguirá trazendo o restante de suas malas. Depositaram as pesadas malas sobre o banco trazeiro do carro para logo adentrarem no veículo. Sesshomaru ligará o carro, mudou de marcha e o colocou em movimento. A calota girava freneticamente, mostrando o quanto rápido o carro estava. Rin fitava a janela ao seu lado. Nunca enfrentara sua mãe daquele jeito. Seus lábios se curvaram mostrando um lindo sorriso estampado em seu rosto angelical. Estava orgulhosa de si mesma, nunca pensara que diria tais palavras para sua mãe e seu padrasto nojento... Mas sabia que se Sesshomaru não estivesse ao seu lado, não teria tal coragem para fazer isso.

- "Eu me sinto segura quando estou com ele..." – Um pensamento invadira sua cabeça.

Sentiu uma forte batida em seu peito, seu coração batia rápido. Não sabia porque estava sentindo tal coisa, mas apenas sentia-se assim quando estava ao lado de Sesshomaru. Perguntara a si mesma se o forte youkai também sentia-se assim quando se encontrava ao seu lado. Será? Ou seria mais uma de suas loucuras? O sorriso em seu rosto desaparecera, dando lugar agora para uma expressão interrogativa. As dúvidas invadiam sua mente, mas nenhuma de suas perguntas era capaz de responder. Tantos problemas para se pensar, e nenhuma solução que pudesse resolvê-los. Se perguntara para si mesma inumeras vezes, se um dia encontraria a sua felicidade.

oOoOo

_Oii (: eu volteei * espero não ter demoradoo para postaar estee cap. :o boom, casoo tenhaa demoradoo... me desculpeem maais a falta de tempo é grandee :/ só essa semana eu já fiiz 4 trabalhoos ;s e eu ainda estudo à tarde, entãao ficaa meio dificiil praa eu escreveer a fiic :/ este cap. Ficou com um pouco maior :o eu não esperava que ficasse tãao grande ^^' oakspoakspaoksaoaspksa* mas espero que gostem (: pelo o quue eu estou planejandoo... a partiir destee cap. as coiisaas mudaam um poucoo* Obrigado pelas Reviews._

**Nami-chan vampire: **_ficoo feliiz que esteja gostando da fiic (: sim, eu adoro mostrar o trauma dos personagens na minha fic *-* parece que faz a fic ficar mais emocionante *-* podeter certeza que o Sesshomaru irá curaar o coraçãao feridoo daa Riin *-* jáa ireei postaar o cap. 5* Obrigadaa pela Review, kissus querida :*_

**Cosette: **_Oi querida (: serio que leu a fic dii novoo ? :O oakspoakspaokspaoks –qq. OMG :O. ficoo feliiz quue estejaa gostandoo (: boom.... eu sempre custumo mostrar a parte traumatica da fic * isso faaz a fiic ficaar maais emociionantee *-* aiin , vocêe nãao é a unicaa quue estáa cheiia de trabalhoos :/ Obrigadoo pela Review (: kissuus queridaa :*_


	6. Jantar de negócios

**Cap. 6 – Jantar de negócios.**

O aparelho telefônico insistia em continuar a tocar. Sesshomaru bufara raivosamente, descera a escadaria de madeira e se dirigiu a pequena estante da sala onde se encontrava o bendito telefone que o incomodava. Retirou o mesmo do gancho levando-o automaticamente ao seu ouvido, escutando logo em seguida uma voz familiar.

- diga-me meu pai... Qual é o motivo para ter me ligado? – A voz de Sesshomaru denunciava a raiva que sentia por ter sido atrapalhado.

- notei que não se encontrava na empresa! – Inu no Taisho fora direto no assunto.

- desculpe-me, tive que resolver alguns problemas...

- tudo bem... Mas não irei tolerar isso novamente, ouviu bem? – Inu no Taisho era severo, sempre fora... Gostava das coisas certas e ver que seu filho mais velho não ligava para os costumes que ele fora criado, o deixava irritado.

- sim meu pai... Isso não irá mais acontecer! – Sesshomaru revirara os olhos em sinal de desaprovação.

- eu espero... Havia papeis para ser assinados, e você não estava presente para fazer tal coisa! – percebera que Inu no Taisho bufara de raiva no outro lado da linha.

- logo estarei na empresa, resolverei isso... Agora, se me ligou apenas para me dizer isso, creio que agora desligará o telefone! – Sesshomaru tirara o telefone de seu ouvido, iria desligá-lo, mas a voz de seu pai no outro lado da linha chamara sua atenção. Colou o aparelho novamente em seu ouvido e passara a ouvir as palavras de seu pai.

- temos um jantar de negócios hoje à noite...

- como? Não entendi... – o forte youkai franzira a testa em sinal de confusão.

- temos um jantar de negócios hoje à noite... – Inu no Taisho repetira.

- qual seria o horário?

- às 20:00! – Seu pai respondera sua pergunta.

- certo... E o local?

- no restaurante de sempre!

- irei me lembrar... – Sesshomaru acariciou seus longos cabelos prateados, suspirou cansado e seu pai notara isso.

- procure não faltar, e descanse... Pelo o que percebi, parece cansado!

- apenas não dormi direito na noite passada... – Sesshomaru depositara sua mão atrás de sua nuca, seus cabelos bagunçaram-se devido ao movimento de sua mão.

- sei... – Inu no Taisho se encontrara desconfiado. Sesshomaru estreitou os olhos com a sua desconfiança.

- por acaso está pensando que fiz algo na noite passada? - Um sorriso malicioso se formara no rosto de Sesshomaru.

- não coloque palavras em minha boca Sesshomaru! – Inu no Taisho o censurou por isso.

- se não há mais nada para dizer... Não tomarei mais seu tempo, meu pai!

- espero encontrá-lo no restaurante...

- eu estarei lá! – após dizer tais palavras, notara que seu pai desligara o telefone. Caminhara em direção a estante e colocara o aparelho no gancho. Passou novamente as mãos pelos seus cabelos prateados e se dirigiu ao andar de cima de sua residência.

Andara pelo longo corredor e voltara ao quarto de hóspedes onde encontrara uma linda garota ajoelhada sobre o chão de mármore ajeitando suas coisas na parte vazia do guarda roupa. Ficara a admirar as longas madeixas negras que caiam sobre o seu ombro. As curvas de seu corpo chamavam a sua atenção, notara que seu membro pulsava, a excitação tomava o total controle de si. Seu coração estava descompassado, suas grandes mãos suavam. Cerrou os punhos fortemente tentando de algum modo afastar os pensamentos pervertidos de sua mente. Então era isso... Agora sabia por que Suikotsu não resistira e a tornara mulher. Rin era sensual demais, nenhum homem em sã consciência deixaria de tocá-la. E este pensamento o aborreceu, imaginara outros homens a tocando... E isso o incomodava. Não permitiria que nenhum outro homem a tocasse, ela era a sua pequena... Apenas sua e de mais ninguém. Não saberia dividi-la, a fúria de seu ciúme invadia-lhe o corpo. Um momento... Sesshomaru estava com ciúmes?

O forte youkai se perguntara inúmeras vezes. Estaria com ciúmes? Nunca sentira ciúmes de nenhuma mulher. Mal sabia que sentimento pudesse ser esse. Saíra de seus devaneios ao constatar que Rin levantara do chão se pondo de pé. Oh não! Ela poderia ver o volume que sua calça se encontrava, e poderia pensar em coisas ruins ao seu respeito. Sem pensar duas vezes... Sesshomaru pegara a primeira coisa que vira e o colocara em frente ao seu membro volumoso disfarçando que segurava o objeto na altura de sua cintura, perto de seu membro... Desse modo Rin não perceberia que Sesshomaru colocara seu caderno de estudos de propósito na frente de seu corpo.

Rin levantou-se lentamente e virou-se se deparando com Sesshomaru que procurava esconder o volume de sua calça com o pequeno objeto que segurava. Olhou para seu caderno nas mãos de Sesshomaru, e sua testa enrugara pela tamanha confusão. Pensara em mil coisas para Sesshomaru estar segurando seu caderno. Uma delas, fora a curiosidade do youkai... Deveria estar curioso para saber o que tanto aprendera enquanto estava no colegial. Decidiu perguntar e ver se suas suspeitas estavam certas.

- estava vendo meu caderno? – Rin perguntara inocente.

O youkai fora tirado de seus devaneios novamente, e então... Percebera que o que segurava era o caderno de Rin.

- bem... – Sesshomaru pensara no que responder. – Sim... Eu o achei em cima da cômoda e resolvi dar uma olhada, apenas por curiosidade! – Falara a primeira coisa que vira na cabeça.

- oh... – Então suas suspeitas estavam certas. Era por pura curiosidade... Mas Rin desconfiara disso.

- bem... – Sesshomaru virou-se de costas para a garota e logo depositou o caderno da mesma onde o encontrara, o volume de sua calça já não era mais visível. – hoje à noite tenho um jantar de negócios, e eu gostaria que me acompanhasse!

- tudo bem... Mas em que lugar iremos ir? Tenho ver que roupa poderei usar.

- irá ser em um restaurante... Já ouviu falar no Shikon no Kakera? – Sesshomaru virou-se voltando a ficar de frente para Rin. A sua excitação não mais existia, agora não se preocupara se Rin veria sua calça com um certo volume.

- já... É um dos mais caros, pelo o que eu soube!

- tem algum traje apropriado para está noite? Caso contrário, providenciarei algum vestido para usar. – Sesshomaru pronunciava as palavras calmamente.

- Eu irei ver, mas creio que eu tenho algo social! – Rin respondera sua pergunta.

- ótimo, me avise caso não tenha... Irei providenciar algo o quanto antes!

- certo... – Rin virou-se novamente em direção as outras roupas que teria que arrumar, e passou a arrumá-las dentro do grande armário.

Sesshomaru não se encontrava mais nos aposentos de Rin, este se encontrava em seu quarto procurando alguma roupa apropriada para o jantar que teria hoje à noite. A imagem das perfeitas curvas de Rin ficara em sua cabeça, sentiu seu membro pulsar. Como uma humana poderia deixá-lo deste jeito? Já dormira com diversas mulheres, mas nenhuma fez seu membro excitar-se apenas por apreciar suas curvas bem desenhadas. Sentia o seu coração bater forte, estava ofegante e a imagem de minutos antes não saia de sua cabeça. Parara automaticamente de procurar um terno bom em seu grande guarda-roupa e passou a fitar a pilha de roupa mal organizada que se encontrava dentro do armário. Suspirou cansado, mais tarde teria que organizar tudo isso... Seria impossível encontrar algo com tal desorganização, mas precisava urgentemente encontrar algo para usar no jantar de hoje à noite.

Segurou um dos cabides de madeira e notara o terno negro que era conservado por um simples plástico transparente. Sorrira satisfeito, seria este o terno que iria usar. Caminhou lentamente em direção à sua grande cama de casal e depositou o terno sobre a cama arrumada. Agora que sabia o que iria vestir, o sapato era o de menos, qualquer sapato preto social serviria para fazer conjunto ao terno caro. O sorriso não saíra de seus lábios, agora precisava constatar de que Rin possuía alguma roupa. Voltou ao quarto que agora seria de Rin, permaneceu parado na porta esperando que esta notasse a sua presença. Mas a garota tentava colocar inutilmente uma de suas malas na parte de cima do guarda-roupa. O guarda-roupa era alto, e Rin estava tendo dificuldades devido à altura do armário, sua altura não correspondia a do armário. Manteve-se na ponta dos pés para tentar guardar sua mala, mas fora em vão... O peso da mala e a altura do móvel não colaboravam. Sesshomaru notara quando Rin iria derrubar acidentalmente sua mala no chão, adiantou-se rapidamente posicionando-se atrás de Rin. Seus corpos de colaram, a respiração de Rin se tornara ofegante, seu coração novamente disparou ao constatar a proximidade dos corpos.

Sesshomaru segurara a mala fortemente, tirando as pequenas mãos de Rin que seguravam a alça da bolsa. Rin abaixou seus braços, mas continuou na ponta dos pés, deste modo adquiriu uma altura boa perto de Sesshomaru, mas mesmo assim o youkai era maior que ela. Sesshomaru empurrou a mala deslizando-a suavemente sobre madeira que permanecia no alto do armário, fechou os olhos âmbares logo em seguida e inspirou demoradamente o perfume dos cabelos de Rin. Permaneceram parados apenas ouvindo a batida forte de seus corações.

- humn... – murmurou ela ofegante.

- vejo que já achou uma roupa! – Sesshomaru sussurrou no ouvido da jovem lembrando-se do vestido que encontrou sobre a cama da mesma.

- sim... Creio que este vestido servirá! – Rin fechou os olhos tentando dizer as palavras corretamente.

- é bonito... – Sesshomaru elogiou. Logo o youkai arregalara os orbes espantado.

Desde quando elogiava roupas de mulheres? Nunca elogiou nenhuma mulher que saíra com ele, por que logo agora elogiaria Rin? Não sabia o que estava acontecendo com ele, aos poucos Rin se tornara importante para si. Novamente seu coração batera rapidamente. Será que Rin estava quebrando o gelo que se encontrava em seu peito? Era difícil saber se o grande Sesshomaru sentia algo por Rin. O que poderia significar tudo o que se passava por sua cabeça? Confusão, ciúmes, carinho... Amor? Seria isso que o forte youkai sentia? Estaria ele apaixonado por uma simples humana? Não, Sesshomaru nunca se apaixonaria por nenhuma mulher... Ele apenas se divertia com elas, e logo as dispensava quando estivesse satisfeito por telas em sua cama, sempre fora assim. Mas com Rin era diferente, nunca sentira isso com nenhuma outra mulher, os sonhos que tivera com ela eram de estremo prazer. Seus desejos sexuais sempre eram atendidos com uma boa mulher em sua cama, mas naquele momento... Não havia nenhuma mulher que desejasse, não do mesmo modo que desejava Rin. Mordeu seu lábio inferior com força tentando controlar a excitação de seu corpo, respirou fundo e continuou a fitar o rosto delicado de Rin que estava a centímetros de seu rosto.

- eu irei com ele... Já tenho a roupa certa para o jantar! – Rin despertara Sesshomaru de seus devaneios.

- certo... Não se esqueça que o jantar será às 20:00! – Sesshomaru colocara uma mecha do cabelo de Rin que caíra sobre seu rosto atrás de sua orelha, fazendo com que conseguisse fitar seu rosto claramente.

- Sesshy...

- o que foi pequena? – ambos continuaram naquela mesma posição.

- que horas teremos que sair daqui? – a pergunta de Rin foi direta.

- o restaurante é um pouco longe, é no centro da cidade... Teremos que sair daqui às 18:30! - Sesshomaru continuou a sussurrar no ouvido de Rin, os pêlos de seus braços se eriçaram ao sentir a hálito quente do youkai contra sua orelha e a extensão de seu pescoço.

- humn... – murmurou baixo e fechou os olhos sentindo melhor o calor que emanava do corpo de Sesshomaru.

- antes... Terei que passar na empresa de meu pai para resolver uns negócios! – seus braços fortes envolveram Rin em um abraço apertado.

As nádegas de Rin pressionaram o membro de Sesshomaru, podia sentir o quanto ele estava excitado com a proximidade dos corpos. Rin o deixava louco, não tinha duvidas sobre isso. Desejava-a, mas não sabia se ela o desejava da mesma forma. Balançou a cabeça negativamente, tentando se controlar antes que fizesse algo que Rin não queria. Afastou-se da mesma e seus lábios se movimentaram pronunciando cada palavra lentamente.

- Espere por mim Rin, não irei demorar na empresa... – Sesshomaru vira quando a garota balançara a cabeça positivamente, sorriu de canto e concluiu sua frase. – Caso eu demore, comece a se arrumar... Logo chegarei em casa!

Rin balançou a cabeça novamente em sinal de afirmação. Continuou de costas à Sesshomaru, e apenas escutou o barulho da sola dos sapatos do mesmo se chocar contra o piso do quarto. Virou a cabeça e constatou que Sesshomaru não estava mais em seus aposentos. Suspirou cansada, e voltou a organizar seu quarto. Nunca gostara de quartos bagunçados, deve ser este o motivo para seu quarto sempre estar arrumado. Logo terminaria de organizar suas coisas, e então... Tomaria um demorado banho e se arrumaria para jantar no restaurante mais caro da cidade, Junto com Sesshomaru. Corou ao perceber o que iria acontecer... Jantaria fora com Sesshomaru, mas estaria sobre os olhares dos sócios da empresa de seu pai, e isso a constrangia... Todos a observariam e saberiam que seria a companhia de Sesshomaru.

Suspirou mais uma vez e terminou de organizar seus aposentos. Jogou-se cansada sobre a cama macia e arrumada, e passou a pensar. Muitas coisas mudaram desde que começara a morar com Sesshomaru. Não precisava mais se preocupar com o passado de sua vida, precisava se preocupar com seu futuro. Iria voltar a estudar o quanto antes, já estava na metade do ano... Não faltava muito para o ano acabar. Não desistiria tão cedo, terminaria o colegial e tentaria ser alguma coisa na vida, sem a ajuda de sua mãe ou de seu padrasto. Iria construir seu futuro sozinha e mostraria a todos aqueles que um dia não acreditaram nela, o quanto é forte e o quanto pode conseguir algo que para eles, era impossível.

Apertou a colcha da cama com força, e fechou seus olhos afastando tais pensamentos. Olhara em direção ao relógio posto sobre a cômoda do quarto, e este indicava ser 17:00. Levantou-se da cama rapidamente e caminhou em direção ao banheiro que ficava no corredor dos quartos. Ligou o chuveiro deixando a água ficar com uma temperatura morna. Fechou a janela do banheiro para que o vento gelado não tocasse seu corpo quando estivesse debaixo da água. Retirou as peças de suas roupas rapidamente, entrou no Box deixando que a água morna caísse sobre seu corpo escultural. Seu banho não demorou a acabar, se enrolou na toalha felpuda e se dirigiu para fora do banheiro. A porta fora aberta e o vapor invadira o corredor dos quartos. Parou na metade do caminho ate seu quarto, ouviu um barulho no andar de baixo. Seu coração disparara. O que seria isso? Sesshomaru havia chegado, ou alguém invadira a casa? Sua respiração se tornou ofegante, esquecera de acender a luz do corredor e tudo se encontrava escuro. Ouviu passos subindo a longa escadaria que dava acesso ao corredor que se encontrava.

Paralisou ao ver a silhueta de um grande homem forte. Este se aproximava, segurou a toalha fortemente contra o seu corpo escultural, fazendo a toalha ficar colada ao seu corpo. Suas mãos tremiam demonstrando o medo que sentia. Sentiu seu rosto ser tocado por uma das mãos do homem, mordeu o lábio inferior com força contendo um grito agudo. Fechou os olhos com força e golpeou seu membro com toda a sua força, segurou firme a toalha que pretendia cair.

- oh... – o homem gemeu de dor e curvou-se para frente depositando suas mãos sobre o seu membro atingido.

Rin abrira os olhos com espanto, reconhecera a voz do homem. Não acreditava que havia golpeado Sesshomaru. O medo era tanto que fez a primeira coisa que se passara em sua cabeça. Seus joelhos se dobraram e atingiram o chão, ficou ajoelhada na frente de Sesshomaru e tentava se desculpar pelo ocorrido.

- oh Sesshy... Eu sinto muito... Eu não sabia que era você! – Rin se desculpara.

- não, tudo bem... Estou admirado com sua coragem! – Ele gemeu novamente. – ai Deus, eu acho que irei ficar estéril! – Resmungou entre um rosnado.

- Desculpe... Eu pensei que não era você!

- você fez o certo pequena... Foi o seu modo de se defender, você não sabia o que poderia ser!

Sesshomaru se levantou e caminhara ao interruptor do corredor, acendeu a luz deixando a lâmpada iluminar o lugar que antes estava escuro. Olhou em direção a jovem ajoelhada no centro do corredor, e se surpreendera ao vê-la enrolada apenas por uma toalha.

- então era por isso que se defendeu, para não correr o risco de outro homem a tocar novamente! – Sesshomaru se calara ao notar o que havia dito.

Por certo Rin se lembraria de seu passado. Rin abaixara a cabeça e se levantou do chão de madeira, segurou sua toalha fortemente contra o seu corpo e se dirigiu para seu quarto sem dizer uma única palavra. Sesshomaru a seguia com os olhos, e se xingou mentalmente pelas palavras que saíram de sua boca sem querer. Seu orgulho falara mais alto, se não fosse por ele... Seguiria Rin e a desculparia pelas suas palavras proferidas. Por um instante, permaneceu parado no corredor tentando cogitar o que acabara de acontecer. Decidiu por fim se arrumar, logo seria o jantar e ainda não tomara seu banho. Caminhou em direção a porta aberta do corredor e ligou o chuveiro rapidamente, talvez um banho pudesse fazê-lo relaxar um pouco, e pudesse fazê-lo pensar nas coisas que aconteciam nestes últimos dias... Tudo parecia tão confuso. Despiu-se e deixou a água quente cair sobre sua cabeça, fechou os olhos por um instante e suas palavras passaram-se como um flash em sua cabeça.

*~ Flash Back ~*

- então era por isso que se defendeu, para não correr o risco de outro homem a tocar novamente!

*~ Fim do Flash Back ~*

- Droga... – praguejou raivosamente. Rin deveria estar chateada com ele agora... O que ela pensaria? Que não tinha sentimentos? Um egoísta, por pensar apenas em si mesmo? Não sabia. Mas se sentia péssimo por fazê-la se lembrar de algo que quisera esquecer.

OoOoOo

Entrara em seu quarto fechando a porta atrás de si, deixou a toalha deslizar sobre seu corpo caindo desajeitada sobre o piso de seus aposentos. Caminhou em direção a seu guarda-roupa procurando pelas suas vestes intimas... Trocara-se rapidamente para logo ajeitar o vestido sobre seu corpo escultural. Seu vestido era de um vermelho forte, era curto, porem um pouco a cima do joelho. Suas simples alças realçavam o seu decote generoso, este por sua vez chamava a atenção de qualquer um que a visse, seus seios eram fartos o que deixava seu vestido justo em seu busto.

Sentara-se na cama e calçara suas sandálias prateadas de salto fino. Pegara seu estojo, o qual continha suas maquiagens e se dirigiu em direção ao banheiro do corredor, mas antes mesmo que pudesse abrir a porta... Esta foi aberta agressivamente o que a assustou. Sesshomaru a olhara espantado... Estava bela usando aquele lindo vestido vermelho. Rin o fitara demoradamente, e logo percebeu que apenas a toalha envolvia o membro de Sesshomaru. Este saíra do banho, e a toalha branca envolvia sua cintura, deixando seu peito musculoso à mostra. Seus olhos negros fizeram uma trilha percorrendo os ombros largos do forte youkai. Sesshomaru entre abriu seu lábios, e palavras foram proferidas destes, Rin fora tirada de seus devaneios ao escutar a voz grossa de Sesshomaru.

- pode usar o banheiro... Eu já terminei meu banho! – Sesshomaru fugira dos olhares atentos de Rin, entrara em seu dormitório fechando a porta atrás de si.

- humn... – Rin suspirou e se dirigiu para dentro do banheiro.

O vapor do banho não permitia que Rin pudesse ter uma boa visibilidade do lugar onde se encontrava. Maquiara-se rapidamente, secara seus longos cabelos negros e logo o ajeitara em um simples coque frouxo deixando alguns fios de seu cabelo cair sobre seu rosto. Saíra do banheiro quente indo de encontro ao corredor onde se deparara com um elegante youkai que trajava um terno escuro.

Sesshomaru a fitara de cima a baixo, estava bela em sua opinião. Rin mordeu o lábio inferior, estava incomodada com o modo que Sesshomaru a olhava. Caminhara em direção ao seu quarto e pegara sua pequena bolsa posta em cima de sua cama. Voltara para o corredor e não encontrara Sesshomaru lá. Estranhou não o ver, decidiu descer as longas escadas de madeira e o esperar na sala, por certo estaria terminando de seu arrumar. Sentou-se sobre o sofá de couro branco e o esperou. Olhou ao seu redor e percebeu a luz acesa da cozinha, ficou apenas observando a iluminação do local. Por entre a porta de madeira, Sesshomaru saíra carregando um copo d'água. Levou o copo de vidro em direção a seus lábios, e bebeu o líquido que este possuía. Rin virou-se e novamente fitou os objetos ao seu redor, ouviu os passos de Sesshomaru voltar à cozinha e o barulho do vidro se chocando contra a pia. Fechou os olhos e pensou por um momento, já pensara inúmeras vezes em se matar, não tinha vontade de viver... Parecia que tudo estava contra ela. Sua vida a ensinara o que é lutar, e o que é vencer. Seus olhos marejaram, mas prometera a si mesma... Que nunca mais derramaria se quer uma lagrima pelo seu sofrimento. Vira Sesshomaru voltar à sala e virou seu rosto para que ele não percebesse o que se passava por sua cabeça. Ele a chamou e se dirigiram para o carro do mesmo, aonde iriam para o restaurante.

oOoOoO

A porta do passageiro fora aberta rapidamente, e uma bela jovem com um elegante vestido vermelho saíra por ela. O carro permanecera parado em frente ao restaurante caro. Sabia que esse restaurante era freqüentado por diversas pessoas importantes, ou pelas que eram de classe alta. Estava receosa, poderia fazer algo de errado no jantar... Na frente dos sócios de Sesshomaru, e este podia ficar mal falado pela sua incompetência. Viu este se aproximar de si e esticar o braço para que esta enlaçasse seu braço ao dele, para assim poderem entrar acompanhados no restaurante. Sem rodeios decidiu ceder, pelo menos apenas por esta noite. Ainda se lembrava das palavras que Sesshomaru dissera no corredor dos quartos, e isso a atormentava. Ele sabia mais do que ninguém o quando sua vida era dura. Confiara nele ao ponto de contar tudo o que acontecera em sua vida. Mas não esperava que ele dissesse tais palavras tão duras. Suspirou derrotada, teria que conviver ate mesmo com as coisas que a atormentavam, mas teria que se manter quieta, sem dizer uma palavra se quer. Deixou-se ser guiada por Sesshomaru ate a mesa onde os sócios do mesmo se encontravam.

- vejo que desta vez não se atrasou meu filho! – Rin olhara em direção a quem dissera tais palavras, e encontrou um homem alto e forte, cabelos longos e prateados e olhos âmbares assim como os de Sesshomaru, o mesmo usava um terno escuro. Suspeitou que este fosse o pai de Sesshomaru, já que ele o chamara de filho. – Creio que esta bela moça esteja mudando os hábitos de meu filho! – Ele a olhara atentamente. – Sou Inu no Taisho, pai de Sesshomaru! – Inu no Taisho segurou uma de suas mãos com delicadeza e levou-a em direção aos seus lábios depositando sobre ela um pequeno beijo.

- Prazer Senhor, sou Rin... Rin Himura! – a mesma o cumprimentou com um pequeno aceno de cabeça.

- Prefiro que me chame de Sogro! – Inu no Taisho sorrira a ela.

- oh... – Rin corara com o comentário do mesmo.

- pai... – Sesshomaru o censurou.

- tudo bem... Foi só um comentário! – Ele continuara a sorrir. – Venham... Sentem-se conosco. – Inu no Taisho voltara a se sentar em seu lugar. Enquanto isso Sesshomaru apresentava Rin a todos os seus sócios como sua acompanhante.

Sentaram-se nos lugares vazios da grande mesa. Rin notara que não era a única mulher, havia outras que acompanhavam seus maridos no jantar de negócios. Suspirou aliviada em saber que não seria o centro das atenções, pensara que seria a única mulher no meio de tantos homens. Mas estivera enganada, fora tirada de seus devaneios quando Sesshomaru se pronunciara ao seu lado.

- Inuyasha nunca muda... Está atrasado novamente! – Sesshomaru dissera debochado, sabia que seu meio-irmão acabara de chegar ao restaurante e estava atrás de si. Por certo o estava fuzilando-o com os olhos.

- eu diria o mesmo de você... Mas por um milagre desta vez você resolveu vir cedo! – o hanyou bufara atrás de si.

- pare com isso Inuyasha... Não estamos em casa para você começar a dar o seu show... E estamos chamando a atenção de todos ao nosso redor! – Rin escutara uma voz feminina, olhara para o lado tentando descobrir de onde vinha a tais vozes.

- isso mesmo _maninho_... Escute a sua noiva! – Sesshomaru o irritara.

- féh... – O hanyou mal humorado deu de ombros e fora cumprimentar todos na mesa assim como sua noiva. Por fim se sentaram nas únicas cadeiras vazias da mesa. – ora... Vejo que agora alguém irá colocar juízo na cabeça de Sesshomaru! – Inuyasha voltara a atormentar o youkai. Rin olhara para seu lado e encontrou a mesma jovem que repreendera o hanyou minutos antes e virá ao lado da mesma, o hanyou que se referia a ela. – Prazer cunhadinha, sou o meio-irmão do palerma do Sesshomaru! – continuou ele.

- kagome, eu lhe peço para fazer seu noivo se calar... Ele já esta me irritando!

- pare com isso Inuyasha... Por favor! – Kagome pediu com delicadeza. Inuyasha voltou sua atenção a ela e lhe deu um pequeno sorriso. Logo pegara sua mão e a beijara mostrando que pararia com isso. Esta sorriu a ele e logo acariciou a face de seu amado.

- caros sócios... – Inu no Taisho chamara a atenção de todos. - propus este jantar, para resolvermos o que faremos a respeito dos novos sócios da empresa...

Parara de falar ao perceber que um garçom servira champanhe a ele. Inu no Taisho aceitou e o empregado do restaurante servira a todos que estavam na mesa.

- como assim o que faremos? – Inuyasha perguntara.

- Deixe-me terminar... – Inu no Taisho lançara um olhar reprovador para Inuyasha. – Não sabemos se os novos sócios da empresa são confiáveis... Eles compraram as ações por um preço apetitoso... Devo lembrar, mas não sabemos o que eles poderão fazer a respeito da empresa.

- entendi... – Sesshomaru se pronunciara. – Tem medo de que eles possam falir a empresa, meu pai?

- exatamente! – Inu no Taisho respondera a pergunta de seu filho.

- creio que não há motivos para fazerem isso... – Outro homem se pronunciou, este possuía olhos azuis e cabelos negros, que eram presos por um pequeno rabo de cavalo.

- e porque não Miroku? – Outro se pronunciara.

- Veja caro Naraku... Eles não gastariam tanto dinheiro assim para comprar as ações e depois falir a empresa, não tem lógica! – Miroku continuou.

- eu concordo com o Miroku... – Inuyasha dissera.

- mas o que não sabemos... É se são confiáveis o bastante para dirigirem a empresa...

- motivos de roubos, ou vingança... Podem fazer a empresa falir! – Naraku continuara.

- Está chegando ao ponto onde eu quero Naraku! – Inu no Taisho novamente dissera.

- o que podemos fazer, é ficar de olho neles... – Sugeriu Miroku.

- Isso já está sendo feito Miroku!

- meu pai, temos bastante dinheiro... Se percebermos que há algo de errado com a empresa, compraremos as ações vendidas a eles! – Sesshomaru dissera calmamente.

- é velho... Não se preocupe com isso! – Kagome cutucara Inuyasha devido ao modo que este se referia a seu pai. – o que? – perguntou confuso.

- você não muda mesmo... – Reclamou baixo, apenas para ele ouvir.

- o que foi que eu fiz? – continuou sem entender.

- tenha mais educação! – Kagome sussurrou.

- féh... – virou o rosto para o outro lado a fim de não encará-la.

- acho que estou me preocupando a toa! – Inu no Taisho suspirou cansado.

- é a idade velho! – Inuyasha sorrira.

- Inuyasha... – Kagome o cutucara novamente.

- desculpe-me... Eu irei parar! – seu sorriso desaparecera de seu rosto.

- eu espero!

- bem... Chega de preocupações, vamos jantar sem pensar nos problemas! – Inu no Taisho chamara o garçom e pedira algo para saciar a fome de todos.

Rin permaneceu quieta, mas fora tirada de seus devaneios quando ouvira Kagome ao seu lado chamando-a.

- então é a acompanhante de Sesshomaru? – kagome perguntara sorridente.

- sim... – Rin respondera com a cabeça baixa. – você é...

- Kagome... Kagome Higurashi!

- muito prazer...

- é bom saber que pelo menos uma pessoa nesta mesa eu conheço! – Kagome sorrira radiante, mas o que dissera chamou a atenção de Rin.

- como? – Rin perguntara confusa. – pensei que conheciam todos!

- só alguns... – Kagome admitiu. – o pai de Inuyasha sempre faz este jantar de negócios, mas um ou outro sempre acabam vindo a este jantar... Refiro-me aos que não comparecem diariamente... Alguns eu não conheço por este simples detalhe.

- entendo, bem... É bom saber que pelo menos uma pessoa aqui eu conheço! – Rin repetira a frase de kagome.

- pelo o que vejo, é primeira vez que comparece a um jantar desses!

- sim... Só tive a oportunidade de vir hoje!

- entendo... Foi bom conhecê-la Rin! – kagome sorrira a ela. – creio que agora, com você na vida de Sesshomaru... Irá conseguir colocar ele na linha...

- como assim? – Ela se encontrava confusa, não entendera o que Kagome quis dizer.

- antes... Sesshomaru era muito festeiro, com você na vida dele agora... Irá mudar muitos costumes que ele possuía! (vocês entenderam em que sentido do festeiro eu quis dizer .-.)

- como sabe disso tudo? – Ela continuava confusa.

- disso o que? – Agora era jovem de olhos azuis que estava confusa.

- de Sesshomaru ser festeiro!

- Eu sou noiva do irmão dele, então algumas coisas são um pouco impossíveis de não saber!

- oh... – Rin suspirou demoradamente.

Ótimo. Acabara de descobrir que Sesshomaru era festeiro, e isso há magoou. Ainda estava chateada com Sesshomaru devido às palavras rudes que ele lhe dissera. Abaixou a cabeça tentando esconder a expressão triste em seu rosto, mas sua atitude não passara despercebida ao forte youkai ao seu lado. Sesshomaru virá à atitude de Rin, se perguntara mentalmente o porquê dela ter abaixado a cabeça sem motivo algum. Não pensou muito e logo levara sua mão em direção ao queixo da jovem. Levantou sua cabeça delicadamente e deixou que seus lindos olhos negros fitassem seu rosto másculo.

- o que foi pequena? – Sesshomaru perguntara preocupado.

- nada... – Rin desviou seus olhos e passou a fitar as pessoas sentadas nas mesas do restaurante.

- Não minta pra mim! - Sesshomaru percebera que esta não lhe dava atenção, apertou seu queixo com um pouco de força, sem machucá-la... Fazendo-a novamente fitar seu rosto.

- o que? – Rin perguntou sem demonstrar expressão alguma em seu rosto. Sesshomaru arregalou seus orbes dourados, sabia que esta estava chateada com algo... Então se lembrou do que dissera e se arrependera de ter proferido tais palavras.

- _minha pequena_... Perdoe-me, eu não queria dizer aquilo! – Rin se surpreendera com as palavras do youkai. Ate mesmo Sesshomaru se surpreender ao escutar o que dissera. Nunca pediu desculpas a ninguém. Porque logo com Rin pediria? Não sabia, mas Rin se tornava importante para ele a cada dia que se passava.

- Sesshy... – Rin achava Sesshomaru frio demais para que este lhe pedisse desculpas. Surpreendeu-se ao escutar o seu pedido. Nunca imaginara que Sesshomaru fizesse tal coisa. – não se preocupe com aquilo!

- sei o quanto ficou chateada com isso! – Ele se aproximara de seu ouvido e sussurrara baixo. Sua respiração quente tocava a extensão de seu pescoço, provocando arrepios pelo corpo de Rin. – me perdoe!

- sabe que está perdoado!

- quero ter certeza de que realmente me perdoou, me prove! – Este continuara a sussurrar em seu ouvido.

- e que prova seria esta? – Rin mordeu o lábio inferior e esperou a resposta de Sesshomaru. Percebera que olhares curiosos estavam sobre si. Todos que permaneciam sentados na mesa notaram a cena de ambos.

- me beije! – Rin arregalou os orbes ao escutar tais palavras. Sesshomaru ficara louco? Ou esta seria realmente uma prova de que havia perdoado-o? Não sabia.

-...

Mas os lábios de Sesshomaru eram tão tentadores, queria poder sentir o gosto deles mais uma vez. Suspirou derrotada. Não conseguiria resistir ao seu charme. Vira que este se aproximava na intenção de tocar seus lábios carnudos. Sesshomaru pousou sua mão sobre o rosto de Rin, acariciando-o lentamente. Sentiu quando os lábios do mesmo tocaram os seus, um beijo lento surgiu. Seus olhos se fecharam e não se importaram com os olhares que permaneciam sobre ambos. O tempo parara naquele momento, o que queriam mesmo era apenas desfrutar daquele beijo sem se importar se estavam sendo observados ou não. Suas línguas mantinham o mesmo ritmo, cada um explorava a boca do outro. Seus lábios se separaram e seus olhos foram abertos lentamente. Os orbes dourados fitavam os traços do rosto de Rin, ela era delicada como uma flor e seu perfume era o mais doce que sentira.

- esta é a prova que queria? – Rin sorrira fracamente.

- sim... – os dedos de Sesshomaru brincavam com as longas madeixas de Rin.

Rin suspirou demoradamente. Olhou para os lados tentando não fitar os orbes dourados de Sesshomaru. Sem sucesso, corou violentamente ao perceber que todos na mesa observavam o que ambos estavam fazendo. Voltou a fitar Sesshomaru tentando escapar dos olhares ao seu redor. Suspirou cansada, queria ir embora, mas sabia que a noite mal começara, e estava longe de se acabar.

OoOoOo

_Oii , volteei coom maais um cap. (:me desculpeem see demoreei para postaar, beem faziaa seculoos quue eu não escrevia a minha outra fic, então acabei escrevendo uma boa parte daquela fic e eu também escrevi uma songfic (: a inspiraçãao vêem , aii você teem quue agarrar elaa .-. se não a inspiração vai embora e você não consegue escrever nada .-. ahh, este cap. Ficou um pouco grande * e se eu não parasse onde parei , ficaria enorme * deeu maais de 20 folhas aqui no Word O: eu nãao estoou acreditando nisso .-. e a todas as Leitoras que acompanham a fic , Obrigada pelas Reviews *-* elas fazem com que eu continue a postar a fic (: _

**Nami-chan vampire****: **okapsoakspoak , eu sempre me raxo de rir com as suas Reviews :D. fico feliz que esteja gostando, ah sim... agora vêm as flores depois a cama do Sesshý *¬* (tem um lugarzinho na sua cama pra mim Sesshy? *o*) hohohohoho , Obrigada pela Review (: kissus ;*

**is'nhaa: **oii isaa (: nãao esperaa encontraar você aqui no FF O: criou um contaa aquii :P humn... apostoo quue iráa postaar suaas fiics *-* eu ireei lê-las coom o maior prazer (: fico feliz que esteja gostando da fic (: Obrigada pela Review , kissus ;*

**Saa-chan2009:** ai, eu fico muito feliz em saber que está gostando *-* não sabe o quanto vocês me animam para continuar a postar a fic (: beem , eu demorei um pouco , me desculpe mas em compensação deste tempo todo o cap. Está grande (: Obrigada pela Review , kissus ;*


	7. Descobrindo Sentimentos

**Cap. 7 – Descobrindo Sentimentos.**

Caminhara lentamente por entre os corredores do gigantesco colégio. O seu costumeiro uniforme escolar incomodava-a, fazia um bom tempo que não o usara. Suspirou cansada, faltavam apenas alguns meses para o ano acabar. Continuaria a ir para o colégio Goshinboku apenas porque era seu ultimo ano. O terminaria e logo seguiria com sua vida. Já pensara no iria fazer. Pensara em se afastar de Sesshomaru e continuar sua vida de onde parou, mas não sabia o que lhe acontecia. Não conseguia ficar longe daquele youkai frio e calculista. Desde quando Sesshomaru se tornara tão importante? Fechou os olhos e continuou o seu trajeto até a sala 10 onde seria sua primeira aula. Apertou com força a alça da bolsa que enlaçava seu corpo, mas sentiu ser atingida por algo. Na verdade... Trombara em alguém que passava por aquele mesmo corredor. Sentiu suas nádegas tocarem violentamente o solo, caíra sentada sobre o piso gelado. Resmungou baixo, mas sua expressão mostrava o quanto o tombo havia machucado-a.

- Desculpe-me, você está bem? – ouviu uma voz masculina chamando-a. abriu lentamente os olhos negros e fitou a figura parada a sua frente.

- ah, sim! – Rin massageou a lateral de suas coxas, tentando inutilmente aliviar a dor. – eu que lhe peço desculpas... Não estava prestando atenção por aonde ia.

- venha... Deixe-me ajudá-la a se levantar! – o rapaz estendera sua mão grande a jovem caída, e esta aceitou a ajuda do belo rapaz.

Notara o quanto era bonito, seus longos cabelos negros eram presos por um simples rabo de cavalo, e seus orbes azuis chamavam a atenção. Levantou-se com a ajuda do rapaz, e passou a fita-lo atentamente. Viu que este abrira um lindo sorriso o que fez seu rosto avermelhar-se com tal ato.

- como... Se... Chama? – Rin pronunciou as palavras com dificuldades, os belos orbes do youkai lobo deixavam-na embasbacada.

- kouga... Também estou interessado ao seu respeito. – começou o youkai lobo. – Diga-me, como se chama?

- Rin... Rin Himura!

- Belo nome... Senhorita Himura! – O forte youkai lobo sorrira mais uma vez, deixando-a corada novamente. – em que ano está? – Sua pergunta a pegara de surpresa.

- 3° A! – respondeu rapidamente.

- é uma pena... Estou no 3° D! – O youkai lobo mantinha uma expressão derrotada.

- preciso voltar... Não posso perder mais alguma aula! – Rin virou-se na intenção de continuar seu trajeto em direção a sua sala, mas a mão forte do youkai que envolvia seu pulso não permitiu que ela fizesse tal coisa.

- sinto em lhe informar Rin... Mas há esta hora nenhum professor a deixará entrar na sala! – Kouga soltou os pulsos de Rin, os orbes azuis fitavam os traços delicados de seu rosto.

- oh... Droga! – praguejou baixo. Sabia que se continuasse a faltar, repetiria o ano por sua irresponsabilidade. Cerrou os punhos com força e sentiu suas unhas serem cravadas na palma de sua mão.

- a culpa foi minha, eu sinto muito! – kouga tentou se desculpar.

- não... Não foi culpa sua, é que eu não posso mais faltar... Por problemas pessoais passei um bom tempo sem ir para o colégio.

- entendo... Irá acabar sendo reprovada por faltas! – kouga alertou-a.

- Eu sei... Por isso mesmo que eu não posso mais faltar, é meu ultimo ano e pretendo terminá-lo!

- desculpe-me mais uma vez Rin... Minha intenção não era prejudicá-la.

- Não se preocupe com isso! – Sorriu fracamente para o youkai lobo à sua frente.

- bem... Já que estamos cabulando aula, aceita me fazer companhia apenas por um momento? – Kouga perguntara e o sorriso em seu rosto a convenceu.

- ah... Cla... Claro! – Ela gaguejou.

oOoOoO

- então pretende administrar a empresa de seu pai quando terminar o colegial? – Rin permanecera sentada sobre as mesas da cantina observando o youkai lobo à sua frente.

- Sim, ele deseja que eu faça isso! – a voz grossa invadiu seus ouvidos, lembrava-se de Sesshoumaru, pois o mesmo administrava a empresa de seu pai.

- "Sesshoumaru, Sesshoumaru, Sesshoumaru!" – não consiga parar de pensar no youkai. Fitou um ponto qualquer do lugar onde estava, mas seus pensamentos não permitiam que ela ouvisse o que Kouga dizia.

- Rin... Rin... – Kouga a chamava. – Está me ouvindo?

- humn... O que? – seus olhos voltaram a fitar o rosto de kouga, sua expressão estava confusa.

- pelo que parece não!

- desculpe... Estava só pensando, o que dizia mesmo? – Sorriu fracamente e tentou prestar atenção no que Kouga dizia.

- o sinal irá bater daqui a 5 minutos!

- nossa... Como passou rápido! – seus orbes negros arregalaram-se devido ao seu espanto. Levou a garrafa em direção aos seus lábios tomando o refrigerante rapidamente.

- irei vê-la novamente? – a pergunta de Kouga a pegara de surpresa.

- ah... Sim, por que não? – voltou a sorrir.

- tudo bem então... Vemos-nos por ai Rin! – Kouga levantou-se de sua cadeira e inclinou-se em direção a jovem. Tocando seus lábios em seu rosto rosado.

Rin fechou os olhos sentindo o toque que os lábios de Kouga faziam em sua pele. Notara que o youkai demorara a se distanciar de si, o toque de seus lábios deixava-a arrepiada. Novamente voltou a abrir seus olhos e logo kouga se afastou de seu rosto fitando-a com desejo. Rin mordeu seu lábio inferior e virou seu rosto na direção oposta a que kouga estava. Este se manteve ereto novamente, (uii *o*) virou-se e voltou a sua sala.

- por pouco eu não o beijo! – Rin sussurrou para si mesma.

Assustou-se quando ouviu o barulho alto do sinal, a primeira aula havia acabado. Levantou-se lentamente de onde estava sentada e segurou a garrafa vazia por entre seus dedos, caminhou em direção a lixeira mais próxima e depositou o objeto que segurava dentro da mesma. Suspirou desanimada e se dirigiu para a sua próxima aula.

OoOoOo

O Sinal mais uma vez tocara, este indicava ser o termino das aulas. Mordeu seu lábio inferior novamente, tinha um péssimo habito de fazer isso. Caminhou em direção a saída, tentando manter distancia de seus amigos, os mesmos que a incentivaram a fumar e usar drogas. Encontrara-se com eles, e estes ofereceram o cigarro e a bendita droga que estavam acostumados a usar. Quando quase se entregara a Sesshoumaru, prometera a ele que iria viver sua vida de outra maneira. Pararia com os seus vícios e tentaria esquecer seu passado. Fora isso que prometera, e tudo o que o forte youkai fez diante de sua promessa fora apenas sorrir dizendo logo em seguida que estava seguindo o caminho certo.

Suspirou mais uma vez e logo avistou Sesshoumaru, este se manteve encostado em seu Vanquish apenas esperando que esta saísse do colégio. Notara que ele e seu belo carro eram o centro das atenções diante dos alunos que saiam de suas salas. Parou sua caminhada rapidamente ao sentir ser puxada pelo pulso. Virou-se na esperança de saber quem a segurava, e logo se deparou com um par de orbes azuis.

- Kouga... – Fora a única coisa que conseguiu falar.

O vento gelado acariciava a face de Sesshoumaru, sentiu o cheiro de Rin. Olhou ao seu redor tentando localizá-la, e logo sentira o sangue ferver ao ver outro youkai segurando sua mão.

- grrr... – rosnou baixo e caminhou a passos apressados em direção a ambos. – como ousa tocar a _minha_ garota? – Sesshoumaru segurou o pulso de kouga fortemente, fazendo o youkai lobo gemer devido à força que seu pulso era segurado.

- o que foi _cadelinha_? _Pegou raiva_? – Kouga ria da expressão de Sesshoumaru.

- eu pensei que lobos apenas rosnavam, mas vejo que o desenvolvimento deles está cada vez pior!

- ora seu... – Kouga fechou a cara e agora se mostrava irritado com o atrevimento de Sesshoumaru.

- ande logo lobo sarnento... Solte a _minha _garota antes que eu lhe dê uma lição! – Seshoumaru rosnou novamente.

- e se eu me recusar a fazer o que está me pedindo _cadela_? – Kouga continuou a segurar os pulsos de Rin, devido à raiva que estava naquele momento, apertou os pulsos de Rin com força fazendo esta soltar um gemido de dor.

- kouga... Está me machucando, me solte! – Rin gemeu novamente.

Sesshoumaru trincou os dentes, o sangue subira em sua cabeça. Soltou os pulsos de kouga e cerrou os punhos fortemente, suas garras cravaram em sua mão, e um filete se sangue deslizava suavemente por esta atingindo o solo, manchando-o de sangue. Será que este imprestável não percebia que estava machucando a _sua garota_? Sua raiva falara mais alto, um rosnado alto saíra de seu peito assustando todos que assistiam a cena atentamente. Não conseguiu se segurar... Levantou o braço lentamente e depositou seu punho na face do youkai lobo. Seu soco fora o mais forte que já dera em alguém. O ódio crescia dentro de seu peito, não conseguiu se segurar. Socara kouga e este cambaleou devido o soco que recebera. Sesshoumaru percebeu que kouga soltara os pulsos de Rin, levou sua mão grande em direção a ela puxando-a para mais perto de si. Seu braço forte manteve-se frente ao seu corpo deixando-a ao seu lado, mas um pouco atrás de si. Esperou que o youkai lobo se levantasse do chão para continuar o que estava fazendo. Mas sentiu Rin segurar seu braço fortemente.

- porque fez isso? – Rin trincou os dentes.

-...

- por quê? – Rin perguntou novamente.

- acha mesmo que iria deixar este canalha tocá-la? – Sesshoumaru continuava irritado.

- ele não fez nada comigo...

- mas iria fazer!

- não, não iria... Por que fez isso? – voltou a perguntar.

- por que acha que fiz isso? – Sesshoumaru tentara fugir de sua pergunta.

- não sei... Estresse, raiva... Ciúmes...

-... – Sesshoumaru se manteve quieto.

Notara que o youkai lobo se encontrara de pé o olhando mortalmente. Este avançou para cima de Sesshoumaru, mas Rin o impediu de começar outra briga.

- kouga, não... Por favor! – Rin pedira.

- eu só não o mato, porque Rin está pedindo. – Kouga parou de caminhar e virou-se dando as costas para os dois.

Dirigiu-se em direção aos outros alunos que observavam o tumulto atentamente. Rin suspirou baixo e abaixou à cabeça, Sesshoumaru percebera a sua atitude, virou-se para trás e levantou seu rosto delicadamente. Fitou os olhos negros de Rin por um momento e logo tocara seus lábios aos dela. O beijo a pegara de surpresa, não esperava que Sesshoumaru a beijasse. Rin retribuiu o beijo, mas logo se lembrara do que estava fazendo e do que acabara de acontecer. Afastou-se de Sesshoumaru rapidamente e o olhara perplexa, este abrira os olhos e sussurrara em seu ouvido.

- desculpe-me... Meu ciúme falara mais alto, não queria que ficasse chateada com o que fiz... Entenda-me, eu não aceito ver nenhum outro homem a tocar!

- Sesshy... – Rin sussurrou fracamente.

- humn?

- eu ainda não consigo entender porque fez isso com o kouga! – Sesshoumaru depositou sua mão sobre seu rosto rosado, acariciando lentamente a face de _sua menina_.

- é tão difícil entender que eu a amo? – Rin se surpreendeu com as palavras de Sesshoumaru. – não consigo mais esconder de você _minha pequena_... Você apareceu em minha vida e conseguiu mudar tudo, eu a desejo mais do que um dia desejei outra mulher... Você é a única que faz meu coração acelerar... – Sesshoumaru segurou fortemente a mão de Rin e a depositou sobre o seu peito musculoso, esta sentiu os batimentos descompassados de Sesshoumaru. – você se tornou mais importante do que eu pensei que seria... Nunca senti isso por nenhuma mulher. – Rin continuou a sentir os batimentos do youkai, sua respiração estava ofegante. Não sabia o que fazer diante de uma declaração como essa. – Eu nunca desejei tanto sentir o gosto dos lábios de alguém... – Acariciou delicadamente os lábios de Rin com as pontas de seus dedos. - Você é como uma droga, seu perfume, seu jeito, seu corpo... Tudo me atrai, eu não sei como seria minha vida sem você!

- Sesshy... Não tenho palavras... – Rin fora interrompida.

- não há necessidade de ter... Você estando ao meu lado é mais que o suficiente!

- Sesshy...

O youkai não deixara Rin terminar sua frase, tomara seus lábios ferozmente. Os braços de Sesshoumaru envolviam a sua cintura fina trazendo o pequeno corpo da jovem para mais perto de si. Sua língua abria passagem para explorar o interior da boca da garota. Se separaram por falta de ar, a respiração ofegante, o coração acelerado. Fitaram-se por um longo tempo, mas logo perceberam olhares sobre ambos, todos mantinham a atenção direcionada a eles. Rin apoiara sua cabeça sobre o peitoral de Sesshoumaru, sentiu a pequena pulsação de seu peito. Era verdade... O coração do youkai estava disparado, ela não mentira quando disse isso a ela. Sentiu a mão forte de Sesshoumaru acariciar-lhe a cabeça lentamente e o perfume de seus cabelos invadiu suas narinas. Suspirou baixo, mas pode ouvir as palavras do youkai à sua frente.

- vamos pra casa... Não agüento mais ser observado! – Sesshoumaru parara de falar. Seus lábios se aproximavam lentamente da orelha de Rin, palavras foram proferidas destes e um arrepio percorria o corpo da morena. – lá podemos ter mais privacidade. – um sorriso malicioso se formara na face do youkai.

-... – Rin permaneceu quieta, e deixou ser levada por Sesshoumaru.

Ele a guiara em direção ao seu carro estacionado na rua e a conduzira para dentro do veiculo. Não demorou a dar a partida no carro, e logo se dirigir em direção à sua residência. Durante todo o percurso, o silencio dominava a pequena distancia de ambos, mas apenas o aparelho de som cortava o silencio que pairava sobre o local.

OoOoOo

O barulho da tranca sendo aberta pode ser ouvida. Sesshoumaru retirara a chave da tranca e abrira a porta rapidamente. Olhou por entre a escuridão, tudo parecia estar como havia deixado antes de decidir buscar Rin. Suas grandes mãos tatearam a parede ao seu lado em busca do interruptor. Logo que este o achara, acendera a luz e deixou que esta iluminasse o lugar escuro. O céu já se encontrava escuro, o vento da noite gelada batia contra o vidro da janela fechada.

Rin esfregou suas mãos em torno de seus braços tentando se proteger do frio que sentia. Sesshoumaru caminhara lentamente em direção a sala onde uma lareira bem trabalhada se encontrava no recinto. Decidira que a acenderia, para aquecer a casa gelada que se encontrava agora. Dirigiu-se novamente para fora da casa, perto do pequeno jardim que ali existia, encontrava-se um mutuado de lenha. Sesshoumaru sempre mantinha um pouco de lenha guardada, caso o inverno resolvesse vir antes do esperado. (aqui em casa agente sempre faaz isso .-. guardaa a lenhaa praa depoois colocaar na lareiraa * er , ningueem perguntoou nadaa .-.) segurou firmemente a lenha por entre seus braços forte e caminhara novamente para dentro de sua residência. Passou por Rin que mantinha uma expressão confusa, não sabia o que Sesshoumaru pretendia fazer. Ajoelhou-se sobre o carpete da sala e passou a ajeitar a madeira na lareira.

- o que você está fazendo?

- irei acender a lareira, eu notei o quanto está com frio! – Sesshoumaru respondeu sua pergunta.

- não é necessário... – Rin foi interrompida.

- Claro que é necessário! – Sesshoumaru virou o rosto para fitá-la. – Não quero que pegue uma gripe, ou algo do tipo! – Voltou a arrumar a lenha na lareira, pegou alguns pedaços de papeis e ajeitou desajeitadamente sobre a madeira.

- não fico doente tão fácil! – protestou ela.

- eu sei que não! – O youkai adiantou-se em retrucar.

- Deveria cuidar mais de você do que de mim...

- sou youkai, meu corpo reage de uma forma diferente... Você pode ficar doente rápido... Como vê, eu possuo mais resistência que você! – continuou ele. – a muitos motivos para eu me preocupar com você.

- motivos? – perguntou confusa.

- sim, motivos!

- e quais seriam? – Rin não deixou de perguntar.

- muitos... – Sesshoumaru suspirou.

- você entendeu a minha pergunta...

- Sim, eu entendi... Eu apenas não quero que fique doente!

- Eu ainda acho que não é necessário acender a lareira...

- Rin, não seja teimosa... Estou fazendo isso para o seu próprio bem! – Sesshoumaru se irritou.

- APENAS ESTOU DIZENDO QUE EU NÃO IREI FICAR DOENTE! – Rin alterou a voz irritada.

- PARE DE SER TEIMOSA! – Sesshoumaru gritou extremamente irritado, o que fez Rin se assustar com o modo que este falava com ela. – não entende que faço isso por você? – Sesshoumaru se levantou e caminhou em direção à jovem perplexa. Segurou suas mãos fortemente e continuou sua frase. - Se eu estivesse sozinho em casa eu não me preocuparia com isso... Um friozinho bobo nada me afeta... Mas você está aqui, agora é diferente! – ele se aproximou de seu ouvido e sussurrou lentamente. – _Não quero que __nada__ aconteça com você, me entendeu?_

- si... Sim! – Ela gaguejava.

Um tremor invadia-lhe o corpo, seus dentes se chocavam uns contra os outros. O frio a incomodava, e não poderia recusar estar em um ambiente quente. Sesshoumaru fazia isso por ela, queria que se sentisse bem em sua residência, e principalmente... _Que nada de ruim_ acontecesse à jovem. O youkai percebera o quanto Rin tremia de frio, apenas a blusa fina do uniforme cobria seu corpo e esta não a esquentava do ambiente gelado que se encontrava.

Sesshoumaru suspirou derrotado, sabia que se Rin continuasse desse jeito ficaria doente e ele não desejava que esta pegasse uma gripe forte. Soltou as mãos delicadas de Rin e fitou os orbes negros atentamente. Seus lábios fizeram questão de tocar a testa desnuda da jovem provocando diversos arrepios por seu corpo, logo se separou da mesma por má vontade.

- Suba... Tome um banho e coloque uma roupa mais quente! – Sesshoumaru ordenou-a. Rin permaneceu quieta, apenas balançou a cabeça em sinal de afirmação, logo subiu as escadas rapidamente na esperança de poder sentir a água quente contra seu corpo escultural.

Seshoumaru voltou a ajeitar a lenha na lareira, segurou o pequeno fósforo entre suas mãos grandes e passou-o sobre a lateral da caixa que o guardava. Logo notara o fogo surgir no pequeno fósforo, um sorriso de satisfação brotou em seu rosto másculo. O jogou em direção a lenha e os pedaços de papeis e esperou que este pegasse o fogo que desejava obter. Sorrira novamente, as chamas queimavam os papeis transformando-os em cinzas e a madeira obtinha uma cor mais escura. Levantou-se do chão lentamente e se dirigiu à cozinha na esperança de achar algo que pudesse saciar sua fome.

OoOoOo

Caminhou por entre o corredor e deixou que seus pés a guiassem ao banheiro. Despiu-se rapidamente, o vento invadia o banheiro pela pequena janela aberta, poderia ficar doente... Deveria escutar Sesshoumaru, mas havia outras coisas que a impediam de pensar sobre tal coisa. As palavras de Sesshoumaru ficaram gravadas em sua mente. Como alguém poderia amar por tão pouco tempo? Não sabia. Queria poder sentir o mesmo que ele sentia. Queria amá-lo, mas não sabia o que se passava por sua cabeça, não compreendia os seus sentimentos pelo youkai.

Adentrou o Box e deixou que a água quente do chuveiro tocasse seu corpo desnudo. Seus cabelos molhavam lentamente, sua aparência era de serem mais lisos que o natural. Suspirou mais uma vez. Será que sentia o mesmo que Sesshoumaru? Perguntara-se diversas vezes, mas não estava certa do que poderia ser. Deixou se levar pelo banho quente. Por um momento resolvera para de pensar em seus problemas. Havia tantas pessoas com problemas piores que os seus, mas mesmo assim conseguiam sorrir como se nada estivesse acontecendo. Admirava pessoas desse tipo. Queria poder ser assim... Mas não conseguia. Quem sabe um dia conseguiria!

Seu banho não demorou a acabar. Enrolou-se na toalha pendurada no azulejo do banheiro e passou a secar os pequenos rastros de água que permanecia sobre seu corpo escultural. Os pêlos de seus braços se eriçarem ao sentir o vento tocar-lhe a pele nua, um arrepio percorreu seu corpo. Segurou a toalha com força na intenção de conter mais um arrepio. Decidiu não demorar e se trocar antes que pudesse realmente ficar doente. Passou pelo corredor mal iluminado e fora em direção ao seu quarto. O ambiente se encontrava frio e seu quarto se encontrara assim devido à janela aberta que se esquecera de fechar. Não poderia se trocar com a janela aberta, a mesma levaria o vento da noite frio em direção ao seu corpo quente... E então, ficaria doente como Sesshoumaru mesmo a disse. Suspirou derrotada, caminhara em direção a janela. As cortinas esvoaçavam rapidamente, e seus dentes se chocavam uns contra os outros devido à tremedeira que sentia. Uma de suas mãos foi automaticamente em direção a janela, enquanto a outra lutava para não deixar a toalha cair.

Tentava fechá-la, sem sucesso. Com o tempo a janela ficara enferrujada o que dificultava tentar fechá-la. Esta travava a cada puxão que Rin dava, ouviu um assobio do outro lado da rua. Um homem passara em frente à casa de Sesshoumaru e lhe lançara um olhar malicioso, e o mesmo assobiara para ela. Revirou os olhos cansada. Será que todos os homens só pensam neste tipo de coisa? Ou ainda haveria algum homem decente neste mundo?

Puxou a janela com força, fazendo um grande barulho ecoar por entre o quarto. Por certo Sesshoumaru pensaria que algo de ruim acontecera a ela. Um tombo ou outro seria a primeira coisa que poderia pensar. Rin balançou a cabeça negativamente. Dirigiu-se em direção ao grande guarda-roupa e retirou de dentro dele suas vestes intimas e seu costumeiro pijama, vestiu-se rapidamente e logo se lembrara de seus deveres escolares. Logo tudo isso acabaria, só precisava de um pouco mais de paciência. Voltou ao grande corredor dos quartos e dirigiu-se à escadaria que ali existia. Desceu-a com cuidado, poderia escorregar e se isso acontecesse não iria ser uma experiência muito boa.

Sentiu o calor que emanava da lareira acesa, aquecendo o ambiente rapidamente. Fitou as chamas que dançavam descontroladamente, as cinzas dos papeis postos por Sesshoumaru voavam pousando-se sobre o chão. Uma vez ou outra se ouvia o barulho do fogo queimando a lenha lentamente, a sala estava completamente escura. A única coisa que iluminava aquele ambiente era o fogo que dançava sobre a madeira. Notou a luz da cozinha acesa e um cheiro de comida invadira suas narinas. Era impressão sua, ou Sesshoumaru tentara novamente cozinhar? Caminhou em direção à cozinha para descobrir se suas suspeitas estavam certas. E realmente fora isso o que vira. Sesshoumaru tentou preparar algo que pudesse saciar a fome de ambos. Sorriu delicadamente, mas não esperava que o youkai percebesse sua presença no recinto, mal se virara para ver que ela estava realmente o observando.

- Rin... – Sesshoumaru disse. Continuou virado de costas terminando de colocar algo na panela posta sobre o fogão.

- como soube que eu estava aqui? – Rin se aproximou do mesmo e fitou os movimentos que as mãos de Sesshoumaru faziam para controlar a colher.

- eu senti seu cheiro... Apenas você possui este cheiro tão doce! – Sesshoumaru fechou os olhos e inspirou o ar profundamente levando o perfume de Rin de encontro aos seus pulmões.

- oh... – Rin permaneceu quieta.

Olhou ao seu redor. Tudo parecia estar arrumado, ate os pratos e talheres estavam ajeitados sobre a mesa de vidro da cozinha. Sesshoumaru preparara tudo, o jantar e principalmente... A mesa bem arrumada. Rin sorrira delicadamente, nenhum homem fizera as coisas que Sesshoumaru fazia a ela. Nenhum homem a acolheria, assim como Sesshoumaru o fez. Não sabia o que poderia ter acontecido se Sesshoumaru não estivesse passando por aquela rua escura e não a visse naquele estado. Talvez... Não estaria mais viva, e nunca conheceria Sesshoumaru. Sorriu novamente, seus lábios se movimentaram e palavras foram proferidas destes.

- Sesshy... – Rin o chamou.

- humn... – murmurou logo em seguida. Virou-se para encará-la e levou a colher em direção aos seus lábios para poder provar o sabor de seu tempero.

- Obrigada!

- pelo o que? – o youkai forte se encontrava confuso.

- por tudo que anda fazendo por mim! – Rin aproximou-se do youkai e passou a fitar-lhe o rosto másculo mais atentamente.

- sabes que eu faria qualquer coisa para fazê-la feliz Rin... – depositou sua mão sobre o rosto de Rin. – eu a amo minha pequena!

Rin fechou os olhos fortemente sentindo o toque que as mãos de Sesshoumaru faziam sobre si. Sua respiração se tornara ofegante, seus batimentos se aceleraram. Apenas Sesshoumaru a fazia se sentir assim... Então, acabara descobrindo. Ela o amava, e só agora percebera tal coisa. Sesshoumaru aos poucos, se tornara especial... Em seus braços se sentia segura, segura de tudo e de todos, e era neles que queria passar o resto de sua vida. Sentir o calor que emanava de seu corpo, o gosto de seus lábios, o perfume que só ele possuía.

- eu amo você... – as palavras saíram... Rin mal percebera o que acabara de dizer.

Abriu os orbes lentamente e arregalou os olhos ao ver a proximidade do rosto de Sesshoumaru. Sentiu os lábios sendo tocados pelos lábios do _seu youkai_, se deixou levar pelo beijo roubado. Suas mãos suavam e seu peito pulsava devido à aceleração de seu coração. Não tinha duvidas, amava Sesshoumaru... E sabia que este a retribuía da mesma forma. Separaram-se por falta de ar e fitaram-se por um longo tempo. Sua vida mudara rapidamente. Não havia mais nada para se preocupar, todos seus problemas iam se resolvendo lentamente... Devido a tudo o que passou, será que agora teria a felicidade que sempre quis ter? Não sabia... Mas desejava uma única vez... Saber o que realmente é ser feliz...

OoOoOo

_Aiin , me desculpeem pela demora . desculpeem mesmoo , maas eu estoou em epocaa de provaas e andoo tendoo muitoos trabalhos e estoou escrevendoo no totaal 6 fiics , aindaa nãao as posteei , eu irei terminaar essa para me dedicaar nas outraas * sabee comoo ée , a inspiraçãao vêem do nadaa , aii teem quue escreveer see nãao elaa vaai embora e você não consegue escrever mais nada .-. estoou fazendoo o possiveel paraa escreveer a fiic o quantoo antees e nãao demoraar tantoo praa postaar * esperoo quue aindaa irãao leer a fiic D: beem... minhaa mãe teráa quue fazeer umaa cirurgiaa , entãao demorareei um poucoo praa postaar o próximo cap. :/ voou tentaar daar maais atençãao á elaa , cuidaar delaa apoos a cirurgiia (: esperoo quue entendaam , e casoo eu demorar muitoo praa postaar , nãao se preocupeem * eu não abandonareei a fiic (: atee porquue , tenhoo planoos pra elaa *-* oakspoakspoakspakas * espero que gostem deste cap. E Obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando a fic , vocês me dão forçaas paraa continua-laa (: e enquantoo ao Hentaai , peloo o quue eu estoou planejandoo , seráa no próximo cap. (: aindaa nãao seei aoo certoo * maas tudo indicaa que siim (: agoraa irei respondeer as Reviews *o*_

_**Nami-chan Vampire: **__a camaa ta qse chegando *-* okaspoakspoakspoaks –qq. Ahh , quandoo vocêe pulaar em cimaa do Sesshy , nãao esquecee de me chamaar praa festinhaa queridaa :D oakspoakspakspoaks * vamoos todaas agarrar o Sesshy gostosãao *o* Uiii –qq. Ah , obrigada por perguntar (: sim , minha avó já está bem melhor (: graças a Deus * eu fico realmente muito feliz em saber que gosta de minha fic *-* Desculpe pela demora :/ mas o cap. Já estáa aii *o* Obrigada pela Review queridaa , kissus ;*_

_**Cosette: **__ah , eu amo as brigas de inu e kagome :D okapsoakspoakspoaks –qq. Eu também querida *-* Sesshy é fofoo em algumaas partees ... (_Homens frios q qdo demonstram sentimentos, ficam extremamente mais sensuais do q jah sao. [2]) eu também acho *o* hohohohoho – née ? Sesshy esqueceeu de chamaar agentee pra festinha na cama dele *o* ôo derrota – maais tudoo beem , agentee aindaa teem o inu *o* okapsoakspoakspaoks * ain amiga , Eu ficoo realmente feliz que esteja gostando da fic (: oh , eu irei aproveitar sim... se colegial ée ruiim , facuul deve ser bem pior D: Obrigada pela Review querida :) kissus ;*


	8. Primeira vez ?

**Cap. 8 – Primeira vez?**

A lareira continuava acesa, as chamas dançavam sobre o pequeno pedaço de madeira que aos poucos se desfazia devido ao fogo e a temperatura que este possuía. O que se restava eram apenas as cinzas de tudo o que fora queimado. Sesshoumaru lembrou-se que queimara seu jantar novamente, não resistiu e passara a beijar a jovem o que fez com que se esquecera da panela no fogo. Suspirou novamente, pegara o telefone e discara números conhecidos. Pedira o que sempre costumava pedir quando estava sozinho em casa. A campainha fora tocada, por certo seria o entregador que viera trazer o pedido que fizera. Sesshoumaru caminhara em direção a porta, abrira esta com rapidez e seus orbes âmbares notaram um jovem rapaz parado em frente ao portão de sua casa, este segurava um embrulho fechado. O cheiro invadira as narinas de Sesshoumaru e seu estômago roncara clamando por comida.

- como anda Sesshoumaru? – O rapaz perguntara. Este era seu conhecido. Sempre que fazia pedidos neste restaurante, este mesmo homem sempre entregara o seu jantar.

- Bem Hakudoushi... Muitas entregas?

- Muitas... – Hakudoushi suspirara cansado. – é a vida... – Soltara uma gargalhada alta.

- quanto lhe devo? – Sesshoumaru perguntara e logo abrira o portão para pegar seu pedido.

- 65 ienes!

- certo... – Hakudoushi o viu tirar-lhe algumas notas de seu bolso e logo o entregara.

- Obrigado Sesshoumaru...

- Eu que agradeço!

- até logo meu amigo, aprecie seu jantar!

- até Hakudoushi... Obrigado!

Voltou á fechar seu portão e percebera que Hakudoushi já se encontrara em seu carro, para entregar mais pedidos. Segurou o embrulho por entre as mãos e caminhara em direção à sua residência. O vento gelado movimentava seus longos cabelos prateados, realmente... O tempo estava muito frio naquela noite, mas se lembrara que a lareira ainda se encontrava acesa e seus lábios se curvaram mostrando um pequeno sorriso de canto. Adentrou em sua casa e fechou a porta atrás de si, sentiu o calor quente que emanava do fogo. Caminhara em direção à cozinha e depositara o embrulho sobre a mesa de vidro, voltou novamente à sala e subiu a longa escadaria dirigindo-se ao quarto de Rin.

Pelo corredor escuro pode perceber a iluminação do quarto que saia pelas frestas da porta. Parara em frente a esta e levantou seu punho dando pequenas batidas contra madeira. Dentro do quarto a jovem garota que fazia seu dever sobre a cama arrumada percebera a leve batida na porta. Sorrira ao pensar que Sesshoumaru estava lá... Por certo para lhe dizer algo.

- entra! – disse calmamente.

A Porta de madeira fora aberta lentamente e um rapaz que aparentava ter seus vinte e quatro anos de existência apareceu por esta. Encontrou Rin ajoelhada sobre o tecido quente da colcha e vários livros espalhados ao redor da jovem. Sorrira a esta e dirigiu-se ate onde ela estava. Sentou-se no espaço que não continha livros e encarou os lindos orbes negros que esta possuía.

- vamos jantar... – Sesshoumaru disse roucamente.

Olhara para as pernas torneadas de Rin que eram expostas pela curta saia que possuía. Engoliu em seco. Sua respiração se encontrara ofegante, seu membro pulsava devido à excitação que sentia. Observou os movimentos que as mãos de Rin faziam para fechar os livros e os cadernos abertos, ela os empilhou todos juntos e os deixou em um canto da cama. Sesshoumaru se aproximou desta e sussurrou no ouvido de sua amada.

- não está com fome? – perguntara roucamente.

- humn... – Rin murmurou.

Rin fechou os olhos sentindo o cheiro do perfume de seu youkai, mas logo os abriu ao escutar a sirene de um carro policial que passava pela rua pouco movimentada. Virou o rosto em direção à sua janela fechada e passou a fitar as cortinas brancas e a escutar o que se passava lá fora. Mas fora tirada de seus devaneios ao sentir as mãos grandes de Sesshoumaru pousarem sobre seu queixo virando seu rosto para que ela pudesse o fitar.

- é normal... ? – perguntara de supetão.

- o que? – Sesshoumaru não entendia.

- o carro policial passar pela rua!

- oh... Eles sempre fazem isso...

- aqui não possui muitos ladrões, não é?

- porque a preocupação pequena? – Rin sentia o hálito quente de Sesshoumaru tocar sua face. Um arrepio percorria seu corpo. – mesmo se possuísse, eu não deixaria nada lhe acontecer...

- humn... – Rin suspirou calmamente.

Sesshoumaru passara a distribuir beijos em seu rosto, fizera uma trilha ate encontrar os lábios carnudos de Rin. Envolvera sua cintura fina trazendo o corpo da mesma para mais perto de si. Rin depositara seus braços sobre o ombro largo do youkai, e logo acariciara a nuca do mesmo movimento os longos cabelos prateados. Suas línguas dançavam sob o mesmo ritmo. Sesshoumaru apertou a cintura de Rin com força, forçando seu corpo a se colar ao seu. Separaram-se por falta de ar, os orbes âmbares fitavam os orbes negros da jovem. A respiração de ambos estava ofegante.

- Sesshy... – os lábios de Rin movimentaram-se lentamente.

- humn? – o youkai apenas murmurou.

- me torne mulher?

- co... Como assim? – Sesshoumaru se encontrara confuso. Sabia que Rin não era mais pura, por isso não entendia o seu pedido.

- Eu nunca dormi com nenhum homem por amor... O único homem com que me obrigou a fazer tal coisa... Fora meu padrasto... Eu quero ser sua, apenas sua... – Rin acariciou as longas madeixas de Sesshoumaru, mas logo voltara a falar. – Me torne mulher! – Sentira o youkai apertá-la com mais força, trazendo seu corpo de encontro ao seu.

- é isso mesmo o que quer? – Sesshoumaru sussurrara em seu ouvido.

- sabe que sim! – Rin murmurou baixo, mas as orelhas sensíveis de Sesshoumaru captarão o som pronunciado pelos seus lábios.

_(o hentaai eu colocarei de itálico õ/)_

_Sesshoumaru afrouxou seu abraço, afastou sua face lentamente do rosto de Rin e fitou os contornos do rosto da jovem. Seus orbes âmbares observavam os lábios carnudos de sua amada. Um sorriso escapara de seu rosto. Rin nunca viu Sesshoumaru dar um sorriso como àquele, podia ver o canino do mesmo que era completamente branco. Uma boa parte dos dentes alinhados ficara a mostra devido ao sorriso que dera. A tentação de poder sentir o gosto que seus lábios possuíam era tanta que não conseguira se controlar. Depositara uma de suas mãos sobre o rosto da jovem e deixou que seus lábios tocassem os lábios de Rin. Novamente se beijaram, suas línguas dançavam no mesmo ritmo. Rin sentiu o peso do corpo de Sesshoumaru sobre o seu, sentiu que suas costas tocaram o colchão macio. Sesshoumaru separara suas pernas e seu quadril se encaixara perfeitamente por entre elas. A saia curta subira devido o movimento que suas pernas fizeram para se separarem, esta ficou na altura de seu quadril. Rin sentiu o membro de Sesshoumaru contra a sua feminilidade. _

_Na verdade... Era isso o que queria, queria ser dele... Apenas dele. Seria a primeira vez que dormiria com um homem por vontade própria, se deixou levar pelos toques de Sesshoumaru, esta seria a noite que jamais esqueceria. Iria se entregar ao homem que amava e tentaria ser feliz, pelo menos por um momento. Agora não existia nada que a faria sofrer... Sua mãe e seu padrasto eram parte de seu passado... Um passado que iria esquecer. Logo se separaram por falta de ar, lentamente seus olhos se abriam e tentavam se acostumar com a claridade do lugar. Sesshoumaru aproximou seus lábios na face da jovem e distribuíra diversos beijos por seu rosto fazendo uma pequena trilha em direção a nódulo de sua orelha. Seus caninos afiados arranharam o nódulo de sua orelha, e isso proporcionava certo prazer a Rin. Os pêlos de seus braços se eriçaram mostrando o quanto um simples toque deixava alguém arrepiado. _

_Um gemido demorado escapara dos lábios de Rin e Sesshoumaru sorrira sabendo sobra as reações que causava na jovem. Seus lábios voltaram a se encontrar com os lábios da jovem. Rin enlaçara o pescoço do youkai e acariciava-lhe os longos cabelos do mesmo. Deixou que o beijo se aprofundasse e sentia as mãos fortes de Sesshoumaru acariciar suas coxas desnudas._

_Uma das mãos de Sesshoumaru levantara a blusa de Rin deixando sua barriga lisa à mostra. A ponta de seus dedos tateava toda a extensão da barriga da jovem, as garras arranhavam a pele branca deixando um vermelhidão por onde esta fora passada. Sua mão fora em direção aos seios fartos de Rin, apertando-o com força. Sentiu o bojo do sutiã de Rin e resmungou impaciente. Isto atrapalhava seus planos. Passou seus braços musculosos por suas costas e levantou-a da cama, mantendo-a sentada. Parou de beijá-la e observou a expressão confusa que seu rosto se encontrava. Segurou a barra de sua blusa e puxou-a rapidamente para cima deixando-a apenas com seu costumeiro sutiã preto. Sorriu maliciosamente ao perceber o vermelhidão que fizera sobre a pele desnuda de Rin, mas logo prestara atenção nos seios fartos da jovem que eram cobertos pelo sutiã de bojo. Suas mãos movimentaram-se sobre o feixe do mesmo tentando inutilmente abri-lo para assim poder revelar o belo par de seios que Rin possuía, mas suas garras dificultavam os seus planos. _

_Rin percebera a inútil tentativa de Sesshoumaru. Fechou seus olhos, e levou suas mãos em direção às mãos grandes do youkai. Fez com que os dedos de Sesshoumaru parassem de segurar o feixe, abaixou as mãos fortes do mesmo e se dirigira ao feixe novamente. Segurou uma parte de cada lado do feixe e juntou suas mãos fazendo com que o mesmo se abrisse. Deixou as alças de seu sutiã escorregar sobre seus pequenos braços pálidos, e o sutiã caíra revelando um par de seios perfeitamente fartos. _

_Por um momento Sesshoumaru fitara os seios da jovem. Como algo podia ser tão perfeito. As pontas de seus dedos passeavam sobre o mesmo, suas garras brincavam com os bicos enrijecidos. Rin fechara os olhos e um gemido saíra de seus lábios incrivelmente carnudos. Mais um sorriso escapara dos lábios do youkai. Como gostava de saber que o causador dos gemidos de Rin era ele próprio. Novamente, os braços de Sesshoumaru fizeram com que as costas de Rin tocassem a superfície macia do colchão. Aproximou sua boca lentamente em direção ao bico do seio da jovem, sentiu que o corpo de Rin se amolecera com o toque de seus lábios. Sua língua envolvia o seu bico enrijecido, brincava com o mesmo dando diversas mordidas e lentas chupadas. Suas orelhas captarão mais um gemido de Rin. Parara o que estava fazendo e levantara a cabeça lentamente. Os orbes âmbares se encontraram com os orbes chocolates. Sesshoumaru sorrira para ela e logo voltara com sua brincadeira. _

_- Se... Sesshy... – Rin dizia seu tão carinhoso apelido. Entre um gemido ou outro. _

_Parou de roçar seus caninos no bico do seio da jovem, levantou sua cabeça devagar e dirigiu-se em direção aos lábios de Rin, voltara a beijá-la. Podia sentir o gosto da pele de Rin, mas ainda não era o suficiente. Queria mais... Queria torná-la sua... E era isso o que pretendia fazer. Apenas as brincadeiras eróticas não o satisfazia, sentia seu membro em total ereção... Mas a noite de ambos mal começara. Sesshoumaru sentiu sua camisa ser retirada por Rin e logo jogada por algum canto qualquer do quarto. As mãos de Sesshoumaru afundaram sobre o colchão, sentiu algo tocar-lhe a mão. _

_Durante o beijo abrira um de seus olhos e encontrara o causar disso. Os livros ainda se encontravam sobre a cama. Não pensou duas vezes, empurrou-os ate que atingissem o chão, voltara a fechar seus orbes e se concentrar no beijo. As mãos de Rin passeavam pelo peitoral desnudo do youkai. Oh, como era forte. Seus músculos perfeitos deixariam qualquer mulher louca de desejo. Sentiu a reação da pele de Sesshoumaru sob seus toques, os pêlos de seus braços e de sua nuca eriçaram-se. Enquanto continuava a acariciar o peitoral do mesmo, deixou que o youkai tocasse seu ponto intimo. Um gemido escapara de sua boa, mas este fora abafado pelo beijo, logo se separaram por falta de ar._

_As mãos de Rin deslizaram pelos quadrados que a barriga de Sesshoumaru possuía, fazendo uma pequena trilha em direção a calça do mesmo. Os primeiros botões de sua calça foram abertos, e logo os dedos trêmulos de Rin seguraram o zíper da calça jeans, puxou o mesmo para baixo abrindo-o rapidamente. O tecido escuro deslizara por suas pernas deixando à mostra sua cueca preta. As mãos de Sesshoumaru levantaram a saia de Rin até a altura de seu umbigo, deixando visível a calcinha que servia de conjunto de seu sutiã._

_- AAHM... – Rin tentou conter um gemido ao sentir as pontas dos dedos de Sesshoumaru acariciarem sua feminilidade por cima da calcinha._

_O youkai não conseguia mais resistir... Segurou a lateral de sua calcinha e puxou-a rapidamente para baixo. Esta deslizava sobre suas pernas torneadas e a excitação do youkai crescia cada vez mais. Seu membro se encontrava ereto dentro de sua cueca... Mas ainda não era hora de penetrá-la. Queria sentir o sabor da pele da jovem, poder sentir o quanto ela se encontrava excitada e deixar sua língua sugar a umidade de sua feminilidade. Tinha isso em mente... Mas a vontade de tomá-la em seus braços pulsava sobre sua pele bronzeada, parecia que seus movimentos não correspondiam o que seu cérebro ordenava. Mesmo com a louca vontade de torná-la sua, se contentou com tal coisa... Afastou as pernas de Rin e deixou que seus lábios aproximassem de sua feminilidade. Sua língua umidade tocara a superfície quente de sua vagina, esta brincara com seus clitóris, e isso fazia com que gemidos saíssem de sua garganta. _

_Sesshoumaru levantou lentamente a sua cabeça e fitou-a. Rin o observava, mas seus orbes suplicavam para que Sesshoumaru não parasse o que estava fazendo. Mas o youkai não agüentara mais, seu membro pulsava tentando encontrar o lugar certo para poder encaixar-se. Suspirou derrotado, não pudera cumprir o que os olhos de Rin pediam... Mas iria fazer coisa melhor do que aquilo. Sua cueca fora arrancada com agressividade, seu membro fora revelado pelo tecido retirado. Lentamente introduziu apenas a cabeça do mesmo, notara que Rin mordera o lábio inferior ao sentir o extremo prazer invadir-lhe o corpo... Mas não conseguira conter mais um de seus gemidos._

_- AAHH! – desta vez seu gemido fora o mais alto que dera._

_Rin sentia que as estocadas ficaram cada vez mais rápidas, pode sentir todo o membro de Sesshoumaru dentro de seu corpo. Seus braços envolveram o pescoço do youkai, e sua mão acariciava o cabelo macio. Fechara os olhos com força sentindo o prazer fluir sobre seu corpo. Esta era uma nova experiência para Rin. Nunca dormira com nenhum homem, apenas como seu padrasto... Suikotsu... Este nome a irritava. Fora ele o homem que tirara sua virgindade tão agressivamente... O odiava, mas agora ela fazia parte de seu passado. Um passado que já estava esquecendo... Nunca mais o veria novamente... Não precisava se preocupar com a existência de tal homem, tudo o que precisava era de Sesshoumaru... Aquele que descobrira que amava._

_Deixou-se levar pelas caricias de Sesshoumaru, seu corpo estremeceu e os bicos enrijecidos de seus seios se chocaram contra o peito másculo do forte youkai. Mordeu o lábio inferior novamente... Não conseguia se conter, era uma maldita mania que possuía. Estava perdida em pensamentos, mas as palavras proferidas pelos lábios de Sesshoumaru a tiraram de seus devaneios. _

_- Rin... – Sesshoumaru a chamou. – Diga meu nome... Quero ouvi-la dizer meu nome... Apenas o meu!_

_- Se... Sesshou... Maru! – Ordenou o que seu amado lhe pedira. As palavras saiam entrecortadas. A respiração ofegante era visível. _

_- AAAHM! – Sesshoumaru gemeu._

_Ele chegara ao orgasmo primeiro que Rin. (porq. Homeem sempre chega ao orgasmo primeiro? ê.é er , faleei dimaais o.o) mas não parara de penetrá-la. Queria fazê-la sentir o extremo prazer que sentira. Continuara com as estocadas. O gemido alto que saíra da garganta de Rin a denunciara que esta acabara de chegar ao orgasmo._

_- AAHHH! – Rin gemeu alto._

_Seu corpo estremecera, sentiu a pressão dos lábios de Sesshoumaru sobre os seus. Suas pernas ainda se encontravam enlaçadas sobre a cintura do youkai. E podia sentir que o membro de Sesshoumaru ainda se encontrava dentro de si. Retirou seu membro de dentro da jovem e logo sussurrara em seu ouvido. _

- eu a amo... Sabia disso? – Sesshoumaru sussurrara em seu ouvido.

Acariciou os cabelos de Rin e a manteve entre seus braços com a cabeça encostada sobre seu peito. Sentiu o perfume forte de seu corpo. O suor escorria pela testa de ambos, denunciando os movimentos que fizeram. Rin sorrira ao escutar as palavras de seu youkai, não pensou muito antes de lhe retribuir do mesmo modo.

- eu o amo... Do mesmo modo que me amas! – Rin disse roucamente. Mas as orelhas sensíveis se Sesshoumaru entenderam as palavras da jovem. (1OO paginas no Word *O*)

Sesshoumaru sorrira diante da declaração de sua menina. A luz forte que iluminava o quarto, incomodava aqueles que tentavam dormir. As mãos grandes de Sesshoumaru tatearam a cama desarrumada a procura de algo que pudesse servir para apagar a luminária acesa. Encontrara uma pequena almofada. Segurou-a por entre sua mão e a jogou-a em direção ao interruptor. A luz se apagara e apenas a claridade das luzes acesas da rua iluminava o quarto pelas fretas da janela fechada. Rin sorrira pela atitude de Sesshoumaru, pelo ângulo certo que este jogara a almofada para fazer com que ela chegasse ate o interruptor. Aconchegou-se melhor nos braços fortes do mesmo e deixou que apenas ele a aquecesse da noite fria que fazia.

OoOoOo

_Ahh , este cap. Não ficou tão grande como os outroos ;/ este cap. Foii dedicadoo especialmentee peloo hentaai quue tantoo queriiaam ;) desculpeem see eu demoreei paraa postaar * andoo muito atarefadaa ... boom , meeu paai pretendeer ir viajaar .-. não sei ao certo se viajareei , pois não quero deixar minha mãe aqui sozinha ;s sim , minha mãe não viajara ... ela precisa fazer uns exames para logo depois fazer a cirurgiia * acho que já havia comentado sobre isso no cap. Anteriior ... não seei see ireei viajaar porq. Não quero deixá-la sozinhaa ;s maas em todo caso , levareei meu note e tentareei escreveer algoo nelee * laa ondee eu voou ficaar , possui um PC e teem neet *o* maas é o PC do escritoriio do meu paai e a fiic estáa no meeu notee ;s entãao achoo quee sôo podereei realmentee postaar quando chegaar de viageem ;s isso see eu foor viajaar ;O agora Respondereei as Reviews ;) Obrigada por estarem acompanhando a fiic *_

**Nami-chan vampire:**_ Pode deixaar , eu levoo o inuu pra festinha *-* see quiiser posso levar o Baan, o kougaa o narakuu... e entre outroos tbm *O* oakspoaksopaoska * poiis ée ;O tava na hora delees sabereem que se amavaam ;) ahh , boa sorte naas provaas Raý =D espero quue dêe tudo certo aii * Obrigada pela Review , kissus querida ;*_


	9. Morte

**Cap. 9 – morte.**

Seus orbes abriram-se lentamente tentando se acostumar com a claridade do local. Virou-se incomodada e notou que Sesshoumaru não se encontrava na cama. Levantou a cabeça das cobertas macias e olhou ao seu redor... Nenhum sinal de Sesshoumaru. Seu corpo nu denunciava a noite que passara ao lado de seu youkai, apenas uma coberta grossa envolvia seu corpo desnudo. Levantou-se da cama e sentiu o baque do vento gelado contra seu corpo quente fazendo-a sentir o choque térmico percorrer seu corpo. Os pêlos de seus braços e de sua nuca eriçaram, seus dentes chocaram-se um contra os outros e um pequeno tremor percorria seu corpo. Passou suas pequenas mãos rapidamente sobre seus braços nus tentando inutilmente se aquecer. Lembrou-se da sensação da água quente do chuveiro caindo sobre si. Não pensara duas vezes antes de se dirigir ao banheiro na intenção de tomar um banho para esquentar sua pele fria.

OoOoOo

Descia a grande escadaria, seus pés tocavam a madeira fazendo um pequeno barulho. Um cheiro invadira suas narinas, seu estomago roncava pedindo por comida. Dirigiu-se à cozinha e não se surpreendera ao ver que Sesshoumaru terminava de preparar o café da manhã. Sorrira a ele gentilmente, e este retribuíra o sorriso que ela lhe mandava. Rin aproximou-se de Sesshoumaru e o forte youkai inclinou-se para frente procurando os lábios carnudos da jovem. Rin sentira a pressão que os lábios de seu amado fazia sobre os seus. Não ligou... Estar ao lado dele era o que mais desejava. O beijo não fora aprofundado, apenas o tocar de lábios era mais que o suficiente para se cumprimentarem logo de manhã.

- Bom dia... – Sesshoumaru sussurrou.

Enlaçou a cintura de Rin e a trouxe para mais perto de sim. Seu queixo repousava sobre o topo da cabeça da jovem. Deixou que ela o abraçasse e Rin acabou encostando sua cabeça no peito de Sesshoumaru.

- Bom dia! – ela murmurou contra o seu peito. Rin notara que Sesshoumaru estava apenas de calça, ele não usava uma de suas camisetas. Corou ao notar que estava com a cabeça encostada ao peito desnudo de seu forte youkai. – está frio para estar sem camisa! – Ela o repreendeu.

- não estou com frio!

- humn... – Rin suspirou. Não era ele que dizia para ela tomar cuidado se não acabaria gripada? Pois bem... Não sabia por que agora Sesshoumaru não estava obedecendo ao que ele mesmo havia dito.

- meu corpo é mais resistente... Não sinto tanto frio!

- humn... – Rin ignorou o que Sesshoumaru havia dito. - estava pensando Sesshy... Perto de meu colégio possui uma loja que precisa de atendentes... O que acha de eu trabalhar lá?

- Rin... – Sesshoumaru a reprovou. – Enquanto estiver morando comigo não precisa trabalhar! – Continuou ele. – Eu posso pagar suas despesas, sabe disso... Dinheiro não é problema!

- não quero deixar tudo em cima de você, não quero que gaste seu dinheiro comigo!

- Rin... Faço isso por que quero, estou apenas tentando fazer você não se preocupar com isso... Enquanto estiver aqui comigo não precisará trabalhar! – ordenou ele.

- mas... Mas... – Rin tentou protestar.

- se começar a trabalhar não terá tempo para os seus estudos... Então não se preocupe com dinheiro... Dinheiro não é problema, sabe disso!

- Sesshoumaru, não poderei viver aqui para sempre!

- se depender de mim... Pode!

- não, não posso... Estou apenas aqui por que não tenho onde ficar... Escute, logo farei dezoito anos... Arrumarei um trabalho e um lugar para fic... – Ela foi interrompida.

- Não... Você ficará aqui! – Sesshoumaru estreitou os olhos.

- humn... – Rin suspirou. – Estou vendo que não dá pra conversar com você!

- acha mesmo que eu a deixarei sair daqui?

- bem... É o que eu espero!

- está enganada... Não sairá daqui! – Sesshoumaru afastou-se de Rin, caminhara em direção a mesa arrumada e enchera seu copo de suco.

- por que faz tanta questão de me manter aqui?

- por que só assim eu posso ter certeza de que está segura! – A resposta de Sesshoumaru deixou-a perplexa. Então ele realmente se importava com ela.

- já que se incomoda tanto... Eu ficarei!

Sesshoumaru que antes se encontrava de costas à Rin... Virou-se e passou a fitá-la atentamente. Não sabia o motivo para ter mudado de opinião tão rápido. Antes estava dizendo que não continuaria a morar em sua casa... Agora dizia que iria ficar! Definitivamente não entendia sua amada. Suspirou lentamente fechando os olhos em sinal de cansaço. Voltou a abri-los, as palavras presas em sua garganta prontas para serem pronunciadas por seus lábios. Em um determinado momento recuou, mas a curiosidade de saber o real motivo para ela ter mudado de opinião tão rapidamente falou mais alto. Seus lábios se entre abriram-se e a pergunta que tanto quisera fazer fora pronunciadas por eles.

- porque agora faz tanta questão em ficar?

- não me quer aqui? É isso? Se for isso, eu saio...

- não... Não quero que saia daqui... Mas, você mudou de opinião rápido demais... Diga-me, por que agora decidiu ficar?

- por que eu cheguei a uma pequena conclusão...

- e qual seria?

- não conseguiria ficar longe de você! – Sentiu o rosto queimar, suas bochechas avermelharam-se rapidamente.

- o que disse? – Sesshoumaru fingiu que não escutara, logo deixou que seus lábios se curvassem transformando-se em um pequeno sorriso.

- você ouviu o que eu disse! – Rin abaixou a cabeça na intenção de sua franja cair sobre seu rosto, tampando a vermelhidão de sua face.

- não... Eu não ouvi! – Sesshoumaru voltou para perto de Rin, enlaçou novamente sua cintura fina trazendo-a para perto de seu corpo. Segurou seu queixo firmemente levantando seu rosto para poder fitá-la. – Repita...

- para que repetirei sabendo que você ouviu claramente o que eu disse... Ate por que, você é um youkai! – Rin o provocava.

- será mesmo? – Sesshoumaru mordera o lábio inferior de Rin, seus caninos afiados perfuraram levemente o lábio da jovem.

- mas... É... É... Cla... Ro! – Rin estremeceu e gaguejava freneticamente.

- Repita! – Sesshoumaru ordenou, ainda com seus lábios colados ao da jovem.

- não conseguiria ficar longe de você! – Rin repetiu. E antes mesmo que pudesse levar o ar em direção aos seus pulmões, sentiu Sesshoumaru aprofundando o beijo.

Suas línguas dançavam juntas lentamente, um explorava a boca do outro. Sesshoumaru afastara seus lábios dos lábios da jovem e passara a beijar a pele macia da mesma. Sua língua quente e úmida fora passada sobre o rosto de Rin que estremeceu ao sentir a rápida lambida que o youkai lhe dera. Fechou os olhos com força sentindo a excitação invadir-lhe o corpo. Sesshoumaru sabia o que seus toques causavam na jovem, e por isso ficara satisfeito de si mesmo ao fazer Rin sentir tal prazer. Sabia que se não parasse não conseguiria se controlar e a faria sua novamente.

- hoje não poderei levá-la ao colégio! – Sesshoumaru iniciou um dialogo antes que a possuísse em sua própria cozinha.

- não? – Rin continuava com os orbes fechados, a respiração ofegante o coração acelerado. Apenas Sesshoumaru a deixava assim.

- não poderei... Meu pai me ligou avisando-me que preciso ir cedo à empresa!

- entendo... – Rin voltara a abrir os olhos, fitou Sesshoumaru demoradamente.

- me desculpe!

Rin o olhara confuso, desde quando Sesshoumaru se tornara tão carinhoso? O amor que este sentia por ela era tão grande ao ponto de conseguir mudar o seu jeito de ser? Não sabia. Mas Sesshoumaru possuía uma frieza assustadora. Nunca que ele pediria desculpas... A uma humana. Principalmente ela... Que antes não significava nada a ele. Sorriu fracamente, conseguiu algo impossível. Mudou Sesshoumaru Taishou da noite para o dia. Algo que seria impossível de se fazer.

- não se desculpe! – começou ela. – Eu entendo... Seu pai se preocupa com a empresa, ele está certo!

- mas eu não poderei levá-la... Terá que ir sozinha... – Sesshoumaru fora interrompido.

- antes de você aparecer em minha vida, eu me virava da maneira que podia... Sempre ia e voltava sozinha do colégio!

-... – o youkai permanecia quieto.

- não se preocupe... Sei me cuidar!

- não acredito que direi isso, mas... Tudo bem... – Sesshoumaru parou sua frase e suspirou longamente para logo voltar a falar. - caso aconteça algo não deixe de me telefonar, não esqueça de levar o celular que te dei!

- Claro... Não irei esquecer o celular...

- E? – Sesshoumaru estreitou seus orbes âmbares.

- ligarei para dizer que estou bem... – Rin revirou os olhos. Sesshoumaru sempre a convencia de fazer algo que não era necessário fazer.

- ótimo! - o youkai sorrira e aproximara seus lábios da testa de Rin, depositando um pequeno beijo. – terei que me aprontar agora... Caso não o faça ouvirei meu pai reclamar quando chegar à empresa!

- vá... Se apresse! – Rin sorriu, e Sesshoumaru retribuíra o sorriso da mesma forma.

Observou Sesshoumaru caminhar em direção à porta da cozinha, ouviu o barulho de seus pés se chocando contra o piso de madeira. Encostara-se na pia de mármore e olhara para cima. Por um momento passara a fitar o teto, mas seu estomago roncara chamando a sua atenção. Sentia fome, sua boca salivava pedindo por algo saboroso que pudesse saciar sua fome. Caminhara em direção a mesa de vidro da cozinha, e sobre ela encontravam-se diversas coisas. Sesshoumaru havia feito tudo isso apenas para ela. Sorriu novamente. Não acreditava que o próprio youkai frio e calculista, às vezes poderia ser tão carinhoso. Tomara seu café lentamente, e seus olhos foram em direção ao relógio suspenso no alto da parede clara. Arregalou-os assustada. Mal sabia que havia acordado tarde demais, e se não se apressasse iria chegar atrasada ao colégio que ficava um pouco longe de onde se encontrava.

OoOoOo

Corria pelos longos corredores de seu colégio. Xingava-se mentalmente por ter acordado tão tarde. Não poderia perder mais aulas, sua presença nas salas a ajudaria a não repetir o ano. Mesmo entregando o atestado medico na secretaria, sabia que isso não iria resolver seu problema com suas faltas. Cerrou os punhos fortemente, a raiva invadira seu corpo. Não poderia fazer nada no momento. Apressou os passos e conseguira chegar a tempo. Seu professor de biologia já fechava a porta, mas conseguiu impedir que esta se fechasse por completo.

O professor Myouga a olhara reprovador, mas não se importou com a maneira que ele a encarava. Dirigiu-se em direção a carteira fazia e sentou-se apoiando seus cotovelos sobre ela. Devido à sua longa corrida, sua respiração estava ofegante, mas ela logo voltou a respirar normalmente. O professor Myouga constatou que todos seus alunos já se encontravam dentro de sua sala, fechou a porta por completo para assim não abri-la novamente. Suspirou cansado e voltara sua atenção para a lousa suspensa na parede clara. Voltou a escrever na lousa o que estava escrevendo antes dos alunos entrarem na sala. Um pequeno resumo de sua matéria, e que obviamente logo seria o principal assunto de sua prova.

Rin estreitou os olhos, teria que copiar isso por não ter a matéria dele em seu caderno. Iria se dar mal na prova de biologia, e tudo pela sua irresponsabilidade. Segurou sua caneta por entre seus dedos e deslizou-a suavemente sobre a folha de seu caderno, o mesmo caderno que Sesshoumaru tentara esconder sua excitação. Deixou que a tinta da caneta manchasse a folha branca, transformando as manchas em pequenas palavras. Continuou a escrever, mas uma batida na porta chamara a sua atenção... Não só a sua atenção, mas de todos que se encontravam dentro do local. Myouga parara de escrever e caminhara lentamente em direção a porta. Abrira-a rapidamente e a diretora fazia menção de estar diante dela. Alguns alunos conversavam baixo, perguntando-se qual o real motivo para ela estar ali.

- Senhora kaede? – Myouga mantinha uma expressão confusa.

- Desculpe interromper sua aula senhor Myouga... Mas preciso que Rin me acompanhe ate minha sala! – a idosa que possuía uma expressão cansada

- Rin! – Myouga chamou-a.

- Sim? – Levantou-se cautelosamente de sua carteira e dirigiu-se ate a porta. Não havia feito nada de errado desta vez... Não sabia o que estava acontecendo.

- me acompanhe! – murmurou à idosa.

- o que houve Senhora kaede?

- Saberá do que está acontecendo quando chegarmos a minha sala! – Kaede pronunciava as palavras tremula, e isso não passara despercebido à Rin. Algo estava acontecendo e esta queria descobrir do que se tratava.

Permaneceu quieta, apenas saiu da sala de aula e logo acompanhara Kaede em direção a sala da mesma. A porta da sala onde seus matérias se encontravam logo fora fechada. Perguntou-se inúmeras vezes o que realmente estaria acontecendo. Kaede só a chamava em sua sala quando aprontava alguma coisa. Seja por estar cheirando a cigarro, ou pelo forte cheiro de álcool que seu corpo emanava. Desta vez, não havia feito nada. Prometera a Sesshoumaru que pararia de fumar, beber e usar qualquer tipo de drogas. Mas não estava sendo chamava por estas coisas, o motivo era outro e isso a preocupava. Seguiu a senhora que aparentava ser bem velha, mas seus olhos arregalaram-se ao notar quem estava na sala da mesma. Sua respiração ficara ofegante, suas pernas tremulas e o medo já se apossando de seu corpo.

- o.. O que fa... Faz... Aqui, Suiko... Tsu? – Rin gaguejava freneticamente. Ainda não conseguira superar o seu trauma.

- Sabia que a encontraria aqui! – Suikotsu sorrira falsamente.

- o que veio fazer aqui? – Rin perguntou raivosamente.

Como poderia ser tão cínico? Como poderia ser tão cafajeste? Estreitou os olhos com raiva. Raiva de seu padrasto maldito que se encontrara agora a sua frente, raiva de seu cinismo... Raiva de sua falsidade perante kaede, ou qualquer pessoa. Suikotsu não era assim... Suikotsu era o próprio lobo na pele de um cordeiro. Tratava-a bem na frente de outras pessoas, mas quando se encontravam sozinhos transformava-se no lobo horrendo que realmente era. Rin parou de gaguejar, a raiva era tamanha que não conseguia demonstrar qualquer tipo de fraqueza em frente a aquele que tanto lhe fizera mal. Bufara raivosamente, não sabia o que Suikotsu queria com ela, e nem o real motivo para estar ali. Mas só de pensar que era tão cínico ao ponto de vir ate seu colégio procurando-a, deixava-a extremamente irritada. Trincou os dentes e um rosnado saíra por entre seus dentes alinhados. Acabaria com esta farsa o mais rápido possível.

- o que veio fazer aqui? – Voltou a perguntar.

- Acho que devo deixá-los sozinhos! – Kaede se pronunciara.

- POR QUÊ? É TÃO GRAVE ASSIM? – Rin aumentara o tom de voz.

- acalme-se... Não está em casa para dar os seus showzinhos! – Suikotsu rosnou raivosamente.

- o assunto é sério... Se não fosse, não os deixaria aqui sozinhos! – Kaede também se irritara. – Irei me retirar. – falou calmamente agora. Voltou-se a Suikotsu dirigindo a palavra a este. – Fale o que tiver que falar... Mas não demorem! – Seus lábios proferiram tais palavras.

Kaede virou-se lentamente e dirigiu-se a porta por onde entrara. Saiu de sua sala deixando apenas Suikotsu e Rin sozinhos. O silencio atormentava ambos, mas este logo fora quebrado pelo barulho da porta se fechando. Rin fechou os olhos com força, não gostava de estar sozinha com o maldito de seu padrasto. Acabaria com esta encenação toda rapidamente, não iria ficar nem mais um minuto com Suikotsu naquela sala.

- não vai falar? – Rin perguntou arrogantemente. – Pensei que tinha algo de importante para me dizer!

- e tenho! – Suikotsu suspirou fechando os olhos logo em seguida.

- ENTÃO FALE! – voltara a aumentar o tom de sua voz.

- eu não sabia onde você estava morando... Por certo está com aquela _cadela_... – Suikotsu fora interrompido.

- Se veio até aqui para insultar Sesshoumaru, devo lhe informar que está perdendo seu tempo... - interrompeu ela.

- Deixe-me terminar! – Ele rosnou raivosamente. – Será que continuará fria deste jeito após saber da morte de sua mãe? – Suikotsu fora direto no assunto.

- O... O que? – Rin perguntou confusa. Relaxou os ombros com a revelação que Suikotsu lhe dera. Seu corpo passara a ficar tremulo, sua respiração acelerada mostrava o quanto seu peito movimentava-se rapidamente devido a noticia que recebera.

- Vim para avisá-la... – Suikotsu agora falava calmamente. - Não sabia onde estava morando... Então o único lugar que tinha certeza de que estaria seria em seu colégio!

- quando isso aconteceu? – Rin tentava se mostrar indiferente, mas fora em vão. Apesar das coisas que sua _falecida_ mãe fizera a ela, não conseguia acreditar que isto estivera acontecendo. Já perdera seu pai, agora sua mãe. Quem mais perderia? Não queria perder mais ninguém...

- Ontem à noite!

- Como? – Rin murmurou abaixando a cabeça logo em seguida. Fitou seus pés como se eles fossem mais interessantes do que aquela conversa que estava tendo com Suikotsu.

- o que? – Suikotsu não entendera sua pergunta.

- Como ela... _Morreu_? – sua voz saíra falhada.

- estava bêbada... E dirigia, yura bateu o carro em um poste... Faleceu no momento em que tentara atravessá-lo!

- humn...

Seus pés ainda eram mais interessantes que aquela conversa. Pelo menos era o que achava. Ouviu passos indo a sua direção. Suikotsu ficará parado em sua frente fitando-a atentamente. Só estava ela e ele naquela sala... Sozinhos. Levantou seu braço lentamente e depositou sua mão no queixo de Rin levantando-o rapidamente. Seu sorriso malicioso chamara a atenção da jovem, que arregalou os orbes assustada. Seu coração voltara a acelerar, estavam sozinhos e Rin tinha medo de que ele fizesse algo a ela.

- não se preocupe _minha querida_, você ainda tem a mim! – aproximou seus lábios ao rosto da jovem e deixou que sua língua úmida acariciasse as maças de sua face macia.

- não me toque seu _nojento_! – não sabia com que coragem teve para dizer tais coisas. E muito menos para desferir um forte murro no ombro do homem a sua frente.

Mesmo com o modo que Rin o referia, Suikotsu não se abalou com tal coisa. E o murro que depositara sobre o ombro forte e largo de Suikotsu não o machucará, muito pelo contrario. Não o fez nem se quer arquear suas sobrancelhas. Continuou parado na mesma posição que estava. Estreitou os olhos com a ousadia de Rin. Seus dentes trincaram e sua mão fora rapidamente para o braço fino da jovem. Apertou-o com força e um gemido de dor saíra dos lábios de Rin.

- Nunca mais faça isso... ENTENDEU? - Apertou o braço de Rin com mais força. Balançando-o logo em seguida.

- solte-me! – murmurou baixo.

- não a soltarei... Ah, e devo avisá-la... – Suikotsu por um momento parara de falar. – Devido à morte de sua mãe... E você ser menor de idade... A sua guarda ficará para mim... Por eu ser casado com yura e por você não ter nenhum parente neste estado... Eu terei que tomar conta de você...

- O... O QUE? – Rin gritara.

- isto mesmo que ouviu! – Suikotsu sorrira maliciosamente. – voltara a morar comigo...

- mas eu poderei sair de casa... – Rin sorrira vitoriosamente.

- apenas quando completar 18 anos... O que você não tem, enquanto estiver sob a minha guarda... Terá que fazer o que eu mandar! – o sorriso malicioso no rosto de Suikotsu se alongara.

- não pode fazer isso comigo...

- Claro que posso... Como farei!

Suikotsu aproximou-se de Rin, passou uma de suas mãos sobre seu rosto e sentiu que este se encontrara molhado. Rin não conseguiu segurar sua lagrimas. Sua vida voltara a ser o inferno que sempre fora. Sua mãe falecera e agora voltaria a morar em sua antiga residência... E o pior, com a presença de Suikotsu na mesma. Apenas ela e ele... Sozinhos em uma pequena casa.

- "Era tudo o que mais desejei" – pensou ela ironicamente.

- arrume suas coisas, irá para casa o mais rápido possível... Não vejo à hora de poder ter você morando na mesma casa que eu... Novamente! – Suikotsu voltara a sorrir maliciosamente e não deixou de permitir que sua mão acariciasse o corpo da jovem, mas logo parara ao notar que a porta da sala se abrira.

- já conversaram? – kaede invadira a sala rapidamente, esta notara as lagrimas que escorriam sobre o rosto de Rin. Mas pensara que seria devido ao fato do falecimento de sua mãe, o que não era.

Rin chorava devido às palavras de Suikotsu. Sua mãe nada se importava para ela. Mas sua vida voltaria a ser o inferno que sempre fora. Ainda mais... Morando sozinha com seu padrasto nojento... E era isso que mais tinha medo. Não sabia o que Suikotsu poderia fazer, e isto a assustava. Não queria ser possuída novamente por seu padrasto. Queria continuar morando com Sesshoumaru, mas como seu próprio padrasto mesmo disse... Ainda era menor de idade e não podia fazer suas próprias escolhas... Teria que esperar até completar seus 18 anos.

Balançou a cabeça negativamente. Tudo voltaria a ser como era antes. Seus pés a guiaram para fora da sala. Passou pela porta recém aberta e caminhou por entre a secretaria na intenção de voltar a sua sala de aula e pegar sua mochila. Deixou Kaede e Suikotsu na sala fitando-se confusos devido à maneira que Rin se comportara.

- Ela está triste pela morte de yura! – pode ouvir o que Suikotsu falara à Kaede.

Não... Não estava triste pela morte de sua mãe. Estava triste por saber que sua vida voltaria a ser o que era antes. Suikotsu estava disposto a transformá-la num verdadeiro inferno. E voltar a morar com ele, era tudo o que Suikotsu mais desejava, já que este adorava infernizá-la. Continuou a andar silenciosamente em direção a sua sala, as lagrimas faziam uma pequena trilha sobre seu rosto. O sinal insistia em tocar, e diversos alunos saiam de suas salas com a intenção de ir para a sua próxima aula. Alguns caminhavam pelo grande corredor, outros olhavam o grande mural suspenso na parede, o mesmo mural que mostrava as aulas que os alunos de determinadas séries irão ter. Não se importou com os olhares curiosos sobre si. Muitos alunos se perguntavam por que Rin estava chorando, a maioria desejava saber pela simples curiosidade, enquanto poucos a olhavam preocupados. Ignorou-os e voltou à sala de Myouga, onde sua mochila se encontrava.

Adentrou a sala receosa, pois alguns alunos já se encontravam dentro dela. Myouga a avistou e sua expressão era de preocupação, nunca a vira deste modo. Abaixara a cabeça escondendo seus olhos vermelhos com sua franja que caíra sobre eles. Seus lábios entre abriram-se, mas nenhum som saiu deles. Myouga percebera a atitude da jovem, sorrira fracamente e resolvera iniciar uma conversa.

- veio buscar sua mochila? – Myouga perguntara.

- sim... – Respondeu escondendo os olhos ainda mais.

- eu a guardei... Você não voltava, achei melhor guardar, pois não sabia se demoraria!

- Obrigado! – Rin agradeceu. Levantou a cabeça e encarou o idoso que possuía poucos cabelos em sua cabeça.

- aqui esta! – Myouga agachou-se para pegar a mochila de Rin que se encontrava ao lado de sua mesa. Segurou a alça da mesma com força e a entregou educadamente.

- Obrigado! – Rin novamente o agradeceu.

- Melhor ir, irá perder sua próxima aula! – Myouga a avisara.

- Sim... Já estou indo... Até mais professor, e... Obrigado! - dizendo isso, sairá em disparada da sala de seu professor de biologia deixando-o com sua costumeira expressão preocupada.

OoOoOo

Fazia um bom tempo que o sinal batera, dando inicio a segunda aula. Mas seus pensamentos estavam tão confusos que não tinha cabeça para assistir sua aula de matemática. Caminhara por todo o colégio segurando uma das alças de sua mochila arrastando-a pelo piso gelado. Não acreditava que voltara a cabular aula, mas no momento não podia fazer nada. Parecia que quanto mais resolvia seus problemas, mais problemas apareciam. Suspirou cansada. Era visível a trilha que suas lagrimas deixara sobre seu rosto delicado. Seus pés a guiaram ao pátio onde algumas salas possuíam aulas vagas, mas alguns alunos insistiam em continuar cabulando. Olhara ao seu redor e vira seus amigos... Os mesmos que a viciaram em cigarro e drogas. Por certo estavam cabulando, como sempre fizeram. Percebeu que uma de suas amigas fizera um sinal com as mãos chamando-a para se juntar a elas. Suspirou cansada. Caminhara em direção ao pequeno grupo cujo qual a fizeram provar o gosto das drogas. A garota de cabelos negros presos em um coque simples e orbes vermelhos como sangue sorrira a ela, demonstrando alegria... Ou falsa alegria... Como Rin pensava. Seus dentes brancos e bem alinhados chamavam a atenção de qualquer pessoa que estivera ao lado da mesma.

- há quanto tempo que não nos falamos! – a mesma garota de orbes vermelhos e cabelos negros se pronunciou, esta aparentava ter 19 anos.

- estava ocupada Kagura... Sabe como é... Problemas em casa, coisas desse tipo! – Rin dissera.

- Deixe os problemas para lá... E aproveite a vida! – outra jovem se pronunciara. Esta possuía cabelos brancos e orbes da mesma cor e uma pele tão clara que poderia ser comparada com a cor da neve.

- é um pouco difícil kanna... – Rin suspirou entediada.

- Sente-se conosco... Faz um bom tempo que não apreciamos o gosto desta belezinha! – a jovem de longos cabelos ruivos presos em marias-chiquinhas balançava o maço de cigarros em sua mão.

- oh, como nos velhos tempos Ayame! – Kagura gargalhou alto fitando os orbes azuis da youkai lobo. O efeito da bebida que tomara, dos cigarros e das drogas começaram a lhe afetar.

- Como nos velhos tempos! – A jovem ruiva repetiu.

- Ande Rin... Sente-se conosco... – Kanna pediu.

- Certo, é só uma tragada... Isso não fará mal! – Rin sorrira falsamente. Sentou-se no chão gelado ao lado das belas garotas.

Ayame lhe estendeu a pequena caixa de cigarros, e Rin não pensara muito antes de apanhá-la. Segurou a caixa por entre os dedos abrindo a tampa da mesma lentamente, retirou de dentro dela um dos seis cigarros que a caixa guardava juntamente com o isqueiro mantido lá dentro. Levou o cigarro em direção aos lábios, fazendo o filtro do mesmo ficar preso entre eles. Deixou que o fogo que saíra do isqueiro queimasse a ponta do cigarro. Tragou lentamente, levando à fumaça de encontro aos seus pulmões. Fazia tempo que não fumava, e isto a deixou com uma certa tontura. (beem... ficaar muitoo tempoo seem fumaar causaa realmente tonturaa, eu seei disso porq. Eu fumoo ;s) Sua cabeça rodava, tudo parecia ser rápido demais. Colocou uma de suas mãos sobre sua cabeça, as belas garotas sentadas ao seu lado a olharam de uma maneira divertida.

- há quanto tempo que não fuma Rin? – kagura perguntou.

- há um bom tempo... Eu prometi á _um amigo meu_ que pararia de fazer isso! – Confessou ela.

- e porque agora está fumando? Sendo que prometera a ele que pararia? – Ayame perguntou e um sorriso sapeca escapara de seus lábios. Sempre fazia certas perguntas... Perguntas que muitos não gostariam de responder pelo simples fato de não contar sobre o que acontece em suas vidas miseráveis.

- não estou muito bem hoje... – Rin tentara escapar de sua pergunta.

- entendo... É apenas uma recaída!

-... – permaneceu quieta. Não ligando para a tontura que sentia, continuou a tragar o cigarro que se encontrava por entre seus dedos.

- Trouxemos cocaína... Se quiser... – Kanna dissera dando pequenos tapinhas em sua mochila.

Rin pensou enquanto levava o cigarro de encontro aos seus lábios, tragando profundamente. Fazia um bom tempo que não usava mais drogas. Sorrira maliciosamente em poder sentir o efeito que a droga iria lhe causar.

- Claro... Porque não? – Continuou a sorrir maliciosamente.

- é isso aê... – kagura começara.

- Aproveite a vida! – Ayame e Kanna falaram juntas, completando a frase da jovem de orbes vermelhos.

- HAHAHA! Vocês nunca mudam... – Rin gargalhava alto.

Rin fitou os movimentos que Kanna fizera para abrir sua mochila, retirou de dentro dela um pacote e dentro dele possuía um pó branco. Kagura segurou um pequeno canudo enquanto Ayame segurava um livro e uma régua. Kanna abrira lentamente o pacote e despejava o pó sobre o livro que Ayame havia pegado deixando um pequeno montinho sobre o livro. Deixaram Kanna preparar a droga. Ayame entregou a régua a ela, seus dedos seguravam a régua firmemente. Passou a régua sobre o livro posto no chão, fazendo quatro fileiras do pó branco, deixando as fileiras separadas uma das outras. Kagura entregou o canudo a Rin e as belas jovens sorriram pedindo para que ela começasse a _brincadeira_. O lugar onde se encontravam era afastado dos outros alunos, sendo assim... Ninguém saberia o que faziam. E isto deixava a _brincadeira_ cada vez mais emocionante.

- Ande Rin, você não é a única que vai usar a droga! – Ayame protestou.

- Certo... Irei começar a brincadeira!

Rin segurou o canudo entre suas mãos e ajoelhara sobre o piso. Inclinou seu corpo a frente ficando com o rosto a centímetros do livro com as diversas fileiras do pó. Levou o fino canudo ate seu nariz e o outro lado do canudo tocara uma das fileiras organizadas. Inspirou fortemente e deixou que o pó se dirigisse para dentro do canudo indo de encontro ao seu nariz. Seu nariz ardera, mas nada do que já não estava acostumada a fazer. Voltou a sua posição anterior, e passou uma de suas mãos sobre seu nariz limpando-o exteriormente, retirando o pouco do pó que a denunciaria ter usado a tal droga. Entregou o fino canudo a Kagura que logo fizera o mesmo que ela... Assim como as outras. Passara o dia assim, junto com aquelas que a transformaram em um usuário de drogas. Kanna trouxe muitos outros pacotes deste mesmo pó, e teriam que consumi-los naquele dia. Não poderia voltar para casa com aquilo, seria arriscado demais. Poderia ser revistada por algum policial depravado e acabar sendo presa pelo porte ilegal da droga sendo que era maior de idade. Ou seus pais descobririam o que realmente sua filha se transformara. Todas passaram o dia consumindo aquela droga que mal se deram conta do tempo que passava rapidamente.

OoOoOo

Abrira a porta de madeira lentamente, sua cabeça rodava. Via tudo embaçado, borrões de diversas cores. Voltara a pé, Sesshoumaru ligara e avisara que não poderia buscá-la devido ao seus afazeres na empresa em que trabalhava. Se surpreendera por ter chegado em casa sã e salva. Seus olhos encontravam-se vermelhos, o medo que sentia não mais existia. Este era mais um dos sintomas da droga, a ausência de medo fazia com que Rin fizesse qualquer coisa. Caminhou pela casa organizada indo em direção a cozinha, mas antes que pudesse chegar ao local, tropeçara em seus próprios pés indo de encontro ao chão.

- HAHAHAHAHAHA! – Começou a rir euforicamente.

Levantou-se cambaleante e dirigiu-se a cozinha. Seus pés movimentavam-se desengonçados. Tropeçara novamente, mas não foi ao chão. Apoiara suas mãos sobre o balcão de pedra tentando manter o equilíbrio. Fitou seus pés que se encontravam totalmente tortos, mas logo levantou a cabeça observando o lugar onde estava. Seus orbes pousaram sobre a pequena faca próxima a torneira da pia. Sorrira maliciosamente. Como queria poder sentir o liquido quente escorrendo sobre seus braços pelos cortes que a lamina da faca fizera. Seu sorriso aumentava cada vez mais, a excitação de poder sentir a dor era tamanha. Posicionou-se de pé corretamente tentando não cair, dirigiu-se a pia e pegara desajeitadamente a faca sobre a pedra. Deixou que a lamina deslizasse suavemente sobre seu braço, o liquido quente escorreria sobre o corte. Gotas de sangue permaneciam sobre a pia limpa. Jogou a faca em algum canto qualquer e passara a movimentar-se novamente.

Segurou o pano de pratos por entre seus dedos, e o envolveu em seu braço cortado logo em seguida. Um gemido de dor escapara de seus lábios. A excitação percorria seu corpo, isso não era o suficiente. Deixou que seu sangue manchasse o pano branco. Ao constatar que o pano já estava totalmente encharcado, jogou-o em algum canto da cozinha. O liquido quente continuava a escapar dos cortes fazendo a extensão do ferimento ser tomada por seu sangue. Enquanto se dirigia a sala, gotas de sangue atingiam o chão violentamente. Suspirou derrotada, sentou-se sobre o sofá luxuoso e seus dedos acariciavam o corte suavemente. Escutou o barulho de um carro ser estacionado ao lado de fora, não se importou muito isso. A porta de casa se abriu revelando um ser de tamanha beleza. Permaneceu imóvel apenas fitando seus corte com um sorriso bobo em sua face. O ser de tamanha beleza aproximou-se da mesma e a fitou espantado. Palavras foram pronunciadas por seus lábios vermelhos e carnudos.

- o que você fez? – a voz do youkai mal pode ser ouvida.

- chegou cedo do trabalho... HAHAHAHA! – Rin ria euforicamente.

- não acredito que fez isso... – Sesshoumaru rosnara alto. – venha, irei levá-la para tomar um banho! – o forte youkai segurou firmemente o seu braço intacto, fazendo-a levantar-se do sofá.

- PARA... SOLTE-ME! VOCÊ NÃO MANDA EM MIM... EU NÃO IREI ENTRAR DE BAIXO DAQUELE MALDITO CHUVEIRO! – Rin debatia-se agressivamente.

Sesshoumaru soltou-a rapidamente, antes que Rin pudesse se machucar ainda mais. O ferimento em seu braço não parava de sangrar, e o forte youkai não sabia o que fazer em relação a isso. Olhou-a nos olhos e constatou que sua pupila estava dilatada, os tremores de seu corpo não passaram despercebidos à Sesshoumaru. Logo descobrira o que foi que a deixara deste jeito.

- usou cocaína não foi? – começou ele. – EU SABIA QUE NÃO IRIA CUMPRIR SUA PROMESSA! – gritou irritado, o que fez Rin se assustar. – venha... Irei lhe dar um banho e você irá comer algo! – diminuiu o seu tom de voz.

- não estou com fome... E EU NÃO VOU TOMAR BANHO! – Rin gritou a ultima parte de sua frase, seu coração batia rapidamente em seu peito.

- você irá sim... NEM SE FOR A FORÇA! – Sesshoumaru a imitara, gritando a ultima parte de sua frase.

- NÃO... EU NÃO VO... – Rin fora interrompida pelo braço de Sesshoumaru que envolvera seu corpo fortemente. – SOLTE-ME SEU YOUKAI DESPREZIVEL! – Sesshoumaru não ligara para o modo que Rin o referia. A jovem presa em seus braços arregalou os olhos espantada. O que é que tanto via? – A CASA ESTÁ PEGANDO FOGO? – perguntou assustada. – ANDE SESSHOUMARU... VAMOS FUGIR! – Rin se debatia em seus braços.

- ESTÁ DELIRANDO MULHER! – Sesshoumaru rosnou raivosamente.

- NÃO ESTOU SEU IDIOTA... A CASA ESTA PEGANDO FOGO! – Sesshoumaru revirara os olhos tentando manter a calma.

- QUIETAA! – o youkai a fez se acalmar.

-...

Seu braço forte passara pelas pernas da Rin, erguendo-a do chão. Enquanto o seu outro braço posicionava-se atrás das costas da jovem. Segurou-a em seus braços e subiu a longa escadaria de madeira dirigindo-se ao banheiro que se encontrava no corredor dos quartos. Sesshoumaru passara a retirar as roupas da jovem com cuidado, esta se debatia tentando fazer Sesshoumaru largar suas vestes. Rin encontrava-se seminua, o forte youkai colocou-a dentro do Box e ligou o chuveiro, deixando a água cair sobre o corpo escultural da jovem.

- DROGA SESSHOUMARU... EU HAVIA DITO QUE NÃO QUERIA ME BANHAR! – Rin protestava.

- estou fazendo isso apenas para o seu bem... _Minha pequena_! – Enquanto falava, Sesshoumaru retirava suas vestes. Ficando apenas com a sua costumeira cueca preta.

A porta do Box encontrava-se aberta, o belo homem adentrara ao chuveiro junto a Rin. A jovem o olhou sedutoramente. Suas mãos foram em direção ao feixe de seu sutiã, abrindo-o lentamente. Sesshoumaru a olhara espantado. Desde quando Rin passara a fazer tal coisa? Não era ela que tentava a todo custo manter uma certa distancia do youkai tentador?

- não faça isso! – a voz de Sesshoumaru saíra como um sussurro.

- fazer o que? – a jovem perguntou cinicamente, tentando provocar o belo homem seminu.

- você sabe o que quero dizer... Não tente me fazer possuí-la Rin... NÃO ME PROVOQUE! – Rin não se importou com as palavras de Sesshoumaru.

Deixara as alças do sutiã deslizarem suavemente sobre seus braços finos, caindo sobre o piso molhado. Sesshoumaru fitara atentamente os seios fartos da jovem. Rin levantou seu braço lentamente e suas mãos seguraram as mãos grandes do youkai. Levou as mãos do mesmo em direção aos seus seios, fazendo-o apertar com tamanha força desnecessária. As garras do youkai arranharam a pele delicada de Rin. Sesshoumaru podia sentir na palma de sua mão o bico enrijecido da jovem e isso o excitou... Seu membro pulsava dentro de sua cueca... Mas prometera que não faria nada a Rin... Ate porque ela não estava raciocinando o que fazia. Nunca que Rin Himura faria algo deste tipo... Ela possuía um trauma, e por isso tentava se afastar dos homens ao seu redor. Maldito padrasto, se não fosse por ele... Rin nunca teria medo de homem algum.

- pare... Não me provoque Rin! – Sesshoumaru tentava fazer pará-la. Tentava a todo custo retirar suas mãos dos seios da jovem... Mas não conseguia. A sua excitação o impedia de fazer tal coisa.

- e porque pararia? – um sorriso malicioso escapara de seus lábios carnudos. – eu sei que me deseja Sesshoumaru... Do mesmo como eu o desejo... – continuou sua frase. – o que custa me colocar de quatro e me possuir?

- você não sabe o que está dizendo... – Sesshoumaru a censurou.

- e você? Você sabe o que diz? – Rin soltou as mãos de Sesshoumaru, e as levou em direção à sua cueca.

- sabe o real motivo para eu estar aqui? – Sesshoumaru mordera seu lábio contendo sua excitação.

- não... Qual é?

- não está em condições de se banhar sozinha... – Sesshoumaru fora interrompido pelas mãos da jovem que adentrara para dentro de sua cueca acariciando seu membro ereto.

- está tentando se aproveitar de mim? – Rin continuou a acariciar o membro grande do youkai delicadamente.

- na... Não... – Sesshoumaru estremecera com os toques de Rin.

- mas é o que parece... É o único motivo para estar aqui... Seu aproveitador de meninas indefesas! – Rin sorrira maliciosamente.

A mão da jovem envolveu seu membro completamente e faziam movimentos de vai e vem... Rapidamente. O youkai relaxara seu ombro ao sentir tal prazer. Um gemido escapara de seus lábios carnudos. Tentou se controlar... Não poderia fazer nada com Rin, ate porque a jovem não tinha consciência do que fazia. A droga estava fazendo-a se comportar desta maneira, e Sesshoumaru sabia disso. Um dos sintomas que a droga proporcionava era a excitação física ou sexual. Este era o real motivo para Rin se comportar desta maneira. Fechou os olhos fortemente tentando não gozar, mas foi em vão. Rin sentiu um liquido quente sobre sua mão. Sorrira maliciosamente retirou sua mão de dentro da cueca volumosa do youkai e tocara sua boca. Sua língua percorria seus dedos úmidos, Sesshoumaru observava atentamente o movimento da língua da jovem. Esta lhe lançou um olhar sedutor e notara na pressão que os caninos de Sesshoumaru perfuravam seus lábios. Aproximou-se do youkai e tocou seus lábios aos dele. No inicio Sesshoumaru tentava se controlar, mas cedeu ao sentir a língua da jovem invadir-lhe a boca.

- NÃO RIN! – Sesshoumaru separou-se bruscamente.

- eu sei que me deseja... – ela sussurrou baixo.

- não assim... Eu a amo, sabes disso... Mas não está consciente do que está fazendo! – começou ele. – você prometera a mim que não faria mais isso... Porque não cumprira sua promessa?

- eu... Eu... – Rin gaguejava. Lembrou-se do motivo que a fizera fazer isso. Sentiu que Sesshoumaru pegara seu braço delicadamente e analisou o ferimento que a lamina da faca fizera. – eu sinto muito... – seus olhos marejaram e lagrimas trilhavam seu rosto.

- aconteceu algo? – Sesshoumaru perguntara preocupado.

Rin abaixara a cabeça tentando esconder seus olhos marejados. Uma das mãos fortes de Sesshoumaru tocara seu queixo fazendo-a erguer a cabeça para poder encará-lo. Os lábios vermelhos de seu youkai beijavam seu rosto secando suas lagrimas. Rin sorrira fracamente devido a atitude de seu amado.

- conte-me... O que aconteceu? – Sesshoumaru pedia.

- Suikotsu foi ate meu colégio hoje... – suas palavras não passaram de um simples sussurro.

- O QUE AQUELE MALDITO QUERIA? – Sesshoumaru rosnou raivosamente. A raiva invadindo seu corpo. Cerrou os punhos fortemente e socara o azulejo ao seu lado. Percebera que seu murro fora forte demais, uma pequena rachadura se formara sobre o azulejo esmurrado.

- ele contou-me que minha mãe falecera!

- oh meu amor... Eu sinto muito. – Sesshoumaru acariciara os longos cabelos molhados de Rin. – é por isso que está triste?

- não por isso... Minha mãe nada se importa para mim! – voltou a abaixar sua cabeça que logo fora levantada pela mão quente de seu amado.

- então o que tanto a atormenta? – Sesshoumaru tentava controlar sua raiva, falando o mais calmo e delicado.

- como sou menor de idade... Terei que voltar a morar com ele! – Continuou a chorar.

- Co... Como assim?

- meu pai é falecido... E agora minha mãe também é... – Suspirou triste. – Como ele era casado com minha falecida mãe... E como agora meus pais biológicos estão mortos... Minha guarda passara a ele, agora ele terá que cuidar de mim! – Rin explicou. – Eu até poderia morar com meus outros parentes ate completar dezoito anos e depois decidir o que farei mais tarde... Mas Suikotsu não iria permitir que eu mudasse de estado apenas para morar com outros parentes por alguns meses... Meu aniversário está chegando... É no mês que vêm. Então terei que morar com ele até me tornar independente! – suas lagrimas continuavam a escorrer sobre seu rosto. – terei que ficar com ele durante um mês ou mais... (eu comentei sobre os outros parentes de Rin quue moraam em outroo estadoo no começo da fiic ;o nãao seei se estãao lembradoos)

- MALDITO SEJA! – Sesshoumaru o amaldiçoou. – _minha pequena_... Eu sei o que poderia fazer para não voltar a conviver com _Suikotsu_. – Sesshoumaru deu ênfase no nome do maldito padrasto de Rin. Estreitou os olhos demonstrando tamanha irritação ao pronunciar o nome do mesmo.

- E o que seria? O QUE EU PODERIA FAZER PARA NÃO VOLTAR A CONVIVER COM ELE? – Sesshoumaru via o desespero nos olhos de sua amada.

- Casando-se comigo! – Respondeu sua pergunta calmamente.

- impossível... – murmurou ela.

- e porque seria impossível?

- esqueceu-se de que sou menor de idade? Só poderei me casar com você com a autorização de meus pais... E eles não estão mais neste mundo! – Sussurrou ela.

- DROGA! Eu esqueci completamente disso! – Sesshoumaru se irritara novamente. Sua vontade era de socar o maldito Suikotsu, mas como não poderia fazer isso agora... Apenas cerrou os punhos fortemente e os depositou novamente sobre o azulejo rachado.

- só poderei me casar com você quando completar dezoito anos! – Rin murmurou baixo demais. Mas as orelhas sensíveis de Sesshoumaru captarão o som pronunciado pelos lábios delicados da mesma.

- então assim será! – Sesshoumaru sorrira maliciosamente.

- Como? – a jovem à sua frente encontrava-se confusa.

- Quanto completares dezoito anos... Irá se casar comigo. – Rin sorrira delicadamente ao escutar as palavras de seu _amado_. – não há motivo para ambos recusarem... Nós nos amamos, não é mesmo?

- sim. – Rin encostou sua cabeça ao peito musculoso do homem a sua frente. Este a envolveu pela cintura, trazendo-a para mais perto de si e aninhando-a melhor em seu abraço.

- se casares comigo... Suikotsu não a procurara mais, e se ele tentar fazer algo com você... EU O MATO! – Sesshoumaru apertou-a mais contra o seu peito e inalou o forte cheiro que emanava de seu corpo.

- obrigado... – Rin sussurrou contra o peito do mesmo. – Eu o amo, sabia? – levantou a cabeça para fitar-lhe o rosto másculo. Sesshoumaru sorrira com a declaração de sua pequena. Aproximou seus lábios à testa da jovem e depositara um pequeno beijo sobre ela.

- Eu sei... – Disse ainda com os lábios colados a testa de Rin. – Eu também a amo... – seus olhos âmbares fitaram o contorno do rosto da jovem, não conseguira se segurar. O forte desejo de beijá-la falara mais alto. Seus lábios se colocaram novamente e um beijo novo surgira. Rin podia sentir a sensação de segurança que Sesshoumaru transmitia a ela. Será que a sua felicidade estava tão próxima assim? Não sabia... Mas sentia que logo o seu maior desejo se realizaria.

OoOoOo

_Aii meu deools ;O este foi o maior cap. Que já escrevii .-. deu pelo menos umas 3O folhas aqui no Word ;o me desculpeem see eu demoreei para postaar o cap. 9 * para falar a verdade eu o terminei de escrever agora o.o RSRSRSRS ; ireei tentaar começaar a escreveer o cap. 1O agora mesmo ;) boom... em relação a este cap. * meus pais não são separados nem nada do tipo então eu nem sei como funciona este negociio de quuem ficaa com a guarda de quuem ;o não me mateem por isso .-. e boom... de todos os caps da fic, este foi o que eu mais amei *-* sabe... Eu gostei de escrevê-lo... não tive nenhuma dificuldade em relação ao usa das drogas ou os sintomas delas ;O eu gostei bastante deste cap. Porque eu achei que ficou bem real com o que acontece na nossa realidade ;o os sintomas que a Rin teve devido ao uso das drogas são reais * esta droga realmente faz com que nós ficamos deste modo .-. não me pergunteem como eu sei sobre isso ;O' mas irei dizer alguns dos sintomas que ela causa: __Euforia, sensação de poder, ausência de medo e ansiedade, agressividade, excitação física, mental e sexual, anorexia (perda do apetite), insônias, delírios, aumento da força e freqüência cardíacas, palpitações (sensação do coração a bater rápido contra o peito), além de urgência de urinação, tremores, dilatação da pupila, e entre outros sintomas * esse foi um dos motivos para eu ter gostado tanto do cap. *-* eu realmente achei que ficou muito real * alguns dos sintomas que eu disse la em cima... eu não o coloquei na fic , mas a maioria sim ;) eu espero que gostem deste cap. Eu fiquei muitoo feliz que ver as Reviews *-* obg por ainda estarem acompanhando a fic * sem vocês acho que não continuaria ;) e bom... eu pretendo terminar esta fic nessas ferias ;o sim , pelo meus calculos a fic ja está acabando * é bem provavel que ela irá possuir pelo menos uns 12 cap. D: meeu Deools , eu estoou falando muitoo .-. irei parar com isso * ja ireei respondeer as Reviews ;)_

**Nami-chan vampire****: **_quue feiio Raý ê.é deviaa estaar estudando e está lendo a minha fic ;O' rsrsrsrs ; fico feliz que goste dela *-* siim , o ficou pequeno , mas este é bem maior que o outro ;o isso eu te garanto amg ;D rsrsrs * bom , eu não irei mais viajar ... eu comentei sobre isso na comu ;o eu realmente não quero deixar minha mãe sozinha * ah claroo , eles não podem faltaar na nossa festinha *o* oakspaoskapsokas * está o cap. 9 desculpee se demoreei para posrtaar ;/ espero porder compensar a demora ;o ate porque o cap. é grande *-* rsrsrsrs ; uii , é grandee *o* (me ignore) kissus querida ;* espero que gostee !_

**Cosette: **_gostou do hentai querida? *-* eu fico feliz em saber disso ! âe , quanto mais gente pra festinha melhor *-* rsrsrsrs ; somos duas então *-* eu tenho uma queda por caras malz ;o naraku é sexy *-* rsrsrsrs ; sim , eu irei mandar noticias dela * obg por tudo amg não sabe o quanto está me ajudando :') ée , o padrasto da Rin é nojento ê.é espero que não me matee quandoo foor leer o cap. 9 o.o rsrsrsrs ; __Adoro qdo o Sesshy chama a Rin d pequena. Quisera eu ser a pequena dele, ai meu Deus! [2]. Vamoos iir laa seer pequena dele amg *-* aposto que ele vai trocar a Rin pela gente * ate porq. Ele vai ter duas na cama dele *O* er ... coof coof , melhor eu parar com esta putaria ^^ espero que goste deste cap. e não me mate pelo o que tem nele ;o kissus queria ;* _


	10. Despedidas

**Cap. 1O – Despedidas.**

O vento soprava forte, os galhos das arvores sacudiam agressivamente, as folhas secas se desprendiam da madeira grossa e voavam graciosamente ate atingir o solo. Seus orbes negros fitavam o caixão que agora se encontrava sobre o buraco cavado sobre a terra. Antes que a terra posta nas pás engolisse o caixão negro, a jovem garota jogou uma simples flor sobre ele. Sua mãe estava sendo enterrada, do mesmo modo que seu pai fora. Durante o velório não deixou se quer que uma única lágrima escorresse sobre seu rosto, para ela não fazia diferença se sua mãe havia partido. Sentiu seu ombro ser tocado, olhara de relance para aquele que ousara tocá-la, não se surpreendeu ao ver que um par de olhos âmbares a fitava atentamente. Voltou a prestar atenção nos funcionários que jogavam a terra sobre o caixão, esta seria a sua ultima oportunidade de dizer adeus a sua mãe. Mas não o fez, não tinha coragem o suficiente para lhe dirigir a palavra, mesmo sabendo que nunca mais iria vê-la. Olhou ao seu redor, seus poucos parentes estavam presentes. Alguns demonstravam o quanto estavam tristes pela perda de um familiar, enquanto outros tentavam controlar o desejo de chorar. Sentiu sua mão ser apertada fortemente, olhara para aquele que a machucava demonstrando em sua expressão o quanto ele estava machucando-a.

- Se... Sesshy! – murmurou baixo.

- oh... Desculpe-me _meu anjo_! – Desde quando Sesshoumaru Taishou se desculpava? – estou irritado... – afrouxou o aperto de mão e levou a mão de Rin em direção aos seus lábios beijando-a delicadamente.

- irritado com o que? – a Garota quis saber.

- De te entregar para aquele _marmanjo_! – Sesshoumaru trincou os dentes raivosamente.

- Não se preocupe _meu amor_, nada irá me acontecer.

- Eu espero... Se não... EU O MATO! – O youkai apertara novamente sua mão pequena.

- Se... Sesshy! – Rin o chamou e seu rosto encontrava-se com uma expressão de dor.

- _Desculpe-me_. – Voltou a beijar a mão de Rin, a mesma que apertara fortemente. – Rin...

- o que? – A jovem levantou a cabeça que antes estava abaixada.

- me prometa...

- prometer o que? – Sesshoumaru soltara sua mão e segurou seu rosto delicado. As pontas de seus dedos acariciavam lentamente a sua face rosada.

- me prometa que nada irá acontecer a você? – os orbes âmbares transmitiam preocupação.

- eu pro... – ela recuou. Não sabia se ficaria bem. Por isso não tinha coragem de lhe prometer isso, mas para deixar o youkai menos preocupado... Prometeu algo que sabia que não poderia cumprir. – eu prometo!

- ótimo... – Sesshoumaru aproximou-se de Rin selando seus lábios aos dela. O beijo não fora aprofundado, os lábios apenas se tocaram mostrando o tradicional selinho. – sua mala está no carro!

- eu irei pegá-la... – Rin arrumara sua mala, colocara tudo o que lhe pertencia dentro dela. Hoje mesmo voltaria a morar em sua antiga residência.

- espero não estar atrapalhando nada! – alguém se pronunciara atrás de ambos. O rosnado de Sesshoumaru denunciara o quanto estava irritado.

- É... Mas está! – Sesshoumaru dissera trincando os dentes.

- sinto muito _cadelinha_... Mas agora Rin ficará comigo! – o sorriso vitorioso crescera na face de Suikotsu.

- ORA SEU... – Sesshoumaru cerrou os punhos, estava pronto para socá-lo, mas a mão de Rin sobre o seu braço forte o impedira de fazer tal coisa.

- Sesshy, não... Aqui não é lugar para isso, respeite os mortos! – Ela pedira suplicante.

- SÓ NÃO O MATO PORQUE RIN ESTÁ PEDINDO. – Sesshoumaru rosnara raivosamente.

- pare de latir seu cão sarnento! – Suikotsu retrucara arrogantemente.

- GRRR! – um rosnado alto saíra de seu peito.

- ande garota... Vá pegar sua mala antes que a deixe aqui!

- o que não é uma má idéia... Vá, deixe-a comigo... Eu sei cuidar dela, melhor que você, eu garanto! – Sesshoumaru o provocara.

- Não tenho tempo para discutir com você _cadelinha_... Ande logo Rin, antes que eu perca a paciência! – Suikotsu lançara um olhar malicioso a ela acompanhado com o seu costumeiro sorriso.

Rin engolira em seco, apertou fortemente a mão de Sesshoumaru que segurava a sua. O youkai a olhara preocupado, mas logo entendera o que se passava por sua cabeça. Voltou a fitar Suikotsu, e vira o modo malicioso que este a encarava. Desta vez passou a fitá-lo realmente ameaçadoramente. Suikotsu percebera o olhar mortal que o youkai lhe lançara, o sorriso malicioso que se encontrava em seu rosto desaparecera, ele relaxou os ombros estremecendo devido ao modo que ele o olhava.

- pegue suas coisas! – Suikotsu ordenara tentando não fitar o youkai ameaçador a sua frente.

- Eu irei pegar... Acompanhe-me Suikotsu? – Sesshoumaru por um momento tentou não transmitir o seu ódio, mas o sorriso falso estampado em seu rosto denunciava o contrario.

- Cla... Claro! – Suikotsu recuou por um momento, mas seguiria Sesshoumaru ate o carro do mesmo para que este entregasse a mala de Rin.

O youkai não conseguia tirar o olhar ameaçador de seu rosto, pisando duro dirigiu-se ate seu carro estacionado próximo ao local do velório. Abrira o porta malas de seu carro retirando de dentro dele uma grande mala que parecia ser bem pesada. Suikotsu posicionara-se ao seu lado, mas não esperava que Sesshoumaru jogasse a mala a ele com certa agressividade. O humano o olhara espantado, e os estreitos olhos de Sesshoumaru o fuzilavam. Segurou a mala contra o seu corpo tentando não demonstrar a dificuldade que tinha para carregá-la, já que esta se encontrava muito pesada. Por um momento, continuou fitando Sesshoumaru atentamente, os lábios do mesmo se abriram e palavras foram proferidas destes.

- Só irei avisá-lo uma vez Suikotsu... Se fizer algo à Rin, EU O MATO! – Sesshoumaru o avisou.

- Está me ameaçando... _Senhor Taishou_? – Suikotsu rira debochadamente.

- não, só estou lhe avisando... Está ciente do que lhe pode acontecer se eu descobrir que ousou tocar em Rin.

- não fale bobagens... Se quer tem coragem de fazer algo comigo! – Continuou ele, rindo debochadamente.

- De fato... Você não merece o meu ódio ou o meu rancor... Merece coisa pior... – Suikotsu engolira em seco ao escutar as palavras de Sesshoumaru. – não me conhece Suikotsu... Por isso não sabe do que sou capaz, já lhe dei o aviso... Se ousar encostar essas mãos imundas em _minha_ Rin... Eu o farei pagar caro por isso!

- me chamou até aqui apenas para me dizer isso, não é? – o humano ignorara as palavras do youkai.

- _Talvez_... – Sesshoumaru fechara o porta malas fortemente, o que fez Suikotsu engolir em seco.

- pois fique sabendo _cadelinha_... – Sesshoumaru estreitara os olhos com o _apelido_ que Suikotsu insistia em chamá-lo. – não tenho medo de você, e o que faço ou deixo de fazer a Rin... Não lhe interessa! – um sorriso vitorioso se formara em seus lábios.

- Claro que me interessa... _Eu sou noivo dela_! – Deu ênfase a ultima parte de sua frase.

- o... O que? – Suikotsu permanecera confuso.

- Isso mesmo que ouviu... Esta é a primeira e ultima vez que estou lhe avisando!

- já disse que não tenho medo do que pode fazer comigo... Na verdade, eu não tenho medo de você... Apesar de ser um youkai e eu um humano frágil! – ele continuava desafiando-o.

- por isso mesmo que deveria ter medo de mim... Assim como todos tem! – Segurou-se para não socá-lo. Cerrou os punhos com força e voltara a caminhar em direção à sua amada, deixando para trás um humano perplexo segurando uma imensa mala.

- Sesshy, o que tanto conversava com Suikotsu? – a voz doce e delicada de Rin invadira seus ouvidos sensíveis. O youkai fechara os olhos, deixando que a brisa levasse ate ele sua voz e ate mesmo o seu cheiro embriagante.

- nada de mais _minha pequena_.

O forte homem a sua frente abrira os olhos assim que acabara de falar. Notara o tremer que o corpo de Rin se encontrava, seus dentes se chocavam uns contra os outros. Passou a mão pelos seus braços a fim de esquentar-se. Sesshoumaru suspirou cansado perante o comportamento de Rin. Retirou o casaco de vestia e depositou-o sobre seus ombros. A jovem o olhara de maneira confusa, abrira a boca para poder protestar, mas o youkai a impedira de começar um diálogo.

- você sabe que meu cor... – Sesshoumaru foi interrompido.

- eu sei, eu sei... – Rin revirou os olhos o que fez o homem a sua frente achar graça de seu comportamento. – eu sou um youkai e meu corpo é mais resistente que de um humano... – Rin engrossara a voz tentando imitar seu amado youkai.

- sabia... – Sesshoumaru aproximou-se dela lentamente. – Que você é uma péssima imitadora? – seu hálito quente percorria toda a extensão de seu pescoço. Oh, droga. Sesshoumaru estava próximo demais.

- não... Eu pensei que atuava tão bem! – Rin estremeceu.

- Está enganada... Acho que atriz não é uma profissão muito boa para você... Terá que tentar outra profissão! – Rin conseguira arrancar uma risada do youkai frio e calculista. Afastou-se dele para fitar-lhe o rosto.

- o que foi? – Sesshoumaru não entendia o olhar da jovem sobre si.

- é a primeira vez que o vejo rindo! - Ela continuou com a mesma expressão confusa.

- É você que me faz rir deste jeito... Você é a única que consegue ter este poder sobre mim! – ela sorrira e mais uma vez Sesshoumaru fitava a covinha ao lado de seus lábios.

- eu o amo... Sabia?

- Eu sei... Mas eu a amo mais! – levou sua mão de encontro ao rosto de Rin e aproximou-se lentamente da mesma ate sentir a pressão dos seus lábios sobre os seus. Entre abriram os lábios deixando que suas línguas se tocassem, um beijo lento e demorado surgira, mas fora interrompido pela voz de alguém que tentava chamar a atenção de ambos.

- ande Rin, vamos embora! – Suikotsu tentava controlar a raiva em seu corpo, para assim não despertar nenhuma ira à Sesshoumaru.

- não vê que estamos ocupados? – um rosnado sairá dos lábios do youkai. Continuou com os lábios colados aos lábios da jovem em seus braços, não se separara da mesma. Mas abrira um de seus olhos âmbares para observar o que se acontecia ao seu redor.

- Sesshy... – Murmurou Rin. Ele sabia que Rin não queria ir com Suikotsu, mas não podia fazer nada. Pelo o que sabia a guarda da mesma era de seu padrasto, só poderia decidir o que fazer de sua vida quando completasse seus dezoito anos. – eu terei que ir... – sua voz não passara de um simples sussurro, por certo Suikotsu não escutaria o que Rin dissera, mas o forte homem que mantinha Rin em seus braços ouvira claramente o que esta disse devido a Sesshoumaru ser um youkai. Seus ouvidos sensíveis captavam ruído ao seu redor, até mesmo de lugares muito longes.

- Rin... Não sabe a guerra que está acontecendo dentro de mim... – a jovem levantou sua cabeça e passara a fitá-lo. - Não sabe o quanto estou lutando mentalmente para não deixá-la ir! - Sesshoumaru continuara sua frase. – mas nada posso fazer no momento!

- eu sei Sesshoumaru... Por mais que não queria que eu fosse, terá que me deixar ir! – Ela voltou a sussurrar.

- não quero fazer isso! – o forte homem que a mantinha aninhada em seu peito afastou-se da mesma e cerrou os punhos fortemente. Suas grandes garras eram cravadas agressivamente sobre a palma de sua mão e um filete de sangue escorria sobre ela.

- mas terá que me deixar... Seja paciente, logo serei maior de idade e a primeira coisa que farei será voltar para sua casa... – Sesshoumaru a interrompera.

- nossa casa... – ele a corrigirá. Virá Rin sorrir timidamente.

- Sim... _Nossa casa_! – voltara a falar.

- melhor ir antes que eu a impeça! – o forte youkai abaixara a cabeça fechando os olhos logo em seguida. Seria difícil tentar não impedi-la, mas faria isso por ela. Por que Rin a estava pedindo, desta vez teria que confiar em suas palavras e pensar positivamente de que nada poderia acontecer a ela. Confiava nela, e se ela lhe dizia que ficaria bem... Teria que acreditar em suas palavras, mesmo com a preocupação visível em seu rosto másculo.

- eu ire... – Ela fora interrompida.

- a deixarei ir... Mas terá que me ligar todos os dias para eu ter certeza de que está bem e de que nada aconteceu, só assim ficarei mais tranqüilo! – Sesshoumaru a interrompera.

- Sim, eu ligarei todos os dias a você! – Rin tocara seu rosto e logo se aproximara do mesmo depositando um pequeno beijo sobre os seus lábios. E antes que pudesse partir, sussurrou para que apenas seu amado a ouvisse. – eu amo você! – afastou-se do mesmo rapidamente e seguiu em direção a suikotsu que esperava ao lado de seu carro.

O youkai cerrara os punhos fortemente, não acreditava que estava deixando sua menina partir. Conteve-se para não correr em sua direção e tirá-la das garras de seu padrasto maldito. Virou-se a contra gosto, vê-la partir o incomodaria ainda mais, mas não poderia perder a oportunidade de ver sua amada. A viu adentrar o carro e logo o carro fora posto em movimento, ela partira e o deixara para trás. Sorrira ironicamente, mais uma vez Sesshoumaru Taishou se encontrava sozinho.

OoOoOo

Adentrou sua antiga residência trêmula. Droga... Passaria a morar sozinha com seu padrasto. Ao pensar sobre isso um arrepio percorreu-lhe o corpo. Os pêlos de seus braços eriçaram-se, suas pernas ficaram bambas. Suikotsu adentrara a casa carregando a mala da mesma e depositando-a no chão lentamente, Rin não pensara duas vezes antes de pegar sua mala e subir as escadas rapidamente tentando ignorar o peso que ela possuía. Não poderia, e nem ficaria mais um minuto se quer ao lado de Suikotsu. Correu o mais rápido que pode e adentrou o lugar onde sempre fora seu quarto, felizmente seus móveis e suas coisas continuavam lá dentro intactas. Suspirou aliviada, trancara a porta do quarto e passara a arrumar suas coisas. Por ela, passaria o tempo todo trancafiada dentro de seu quarto. Pelo menos este era o único lugar que transmitia segurança a ela.

- Droga... Estou sentindo falta de Sesshoumaru! – Resmungou baixo. Continuou a organizar seu quarto. Nunca gostara de quartos mal arrumados.

Sua grande mala estava depositada sobre sua cama sem lençóis, estava aberta e Rin retirava de dentro dela suas costumeiras roupas. Segurou fortemente uma de suas blusas sentindo o seu tecido macio, mas após retirá-la de dentro de sua mala um pequeno papel cairá sobre seus pés virado para baixo. Fitou atentamente o lado branco o papel, abaixou-se e o pegou e logo constatou que suas suspeitas estavam certas.

Era uma foto que fora tirada há muitos anos atrás, naquela época seu pai ainda era vivo e sua mãe também. Na foto, três pessoas permaneciam nela. Seu pai carregava uma pequena garotinha em seus braços e sua mãe permanecia ao lado do mesmo. Seus lábios se curvaram e um pequeno sorriso aparecera em sua face, sentiu algo quente escorrer-lhe o rosto, tocou o liquido que fazia seus olhos embaçarem e constatou que suas lagrimas escorriam sobre sua face. Balançou a cabeça negativamente, pensar em seu passado a faria sofrer mais. Tentou afastar tais pensamentos e voltou a organizar suas coisas.

- mais o que... – assustou-se com o barulho de seu celular. Não esperava que alguém a ligasse agora. Levou sua mão em direção ao seu peito tentando fazer seu coração se acalmar. O aparelho continuava tocando, o toque de seu celular invadia seus ouvidos, e isto a tirara de seus devaneios. Procurou pelo bendito aparelho que tanto a incomodava, o retirou de dentro de sua bolsa e o atendeu sem ao menos verificar se o numero era conhecido. – alô?

_- RIN? – escutara a voz do outro lado da linha, e a pessoa que a ligara se desesperara._

- Se... Sesshy? – gaguejou nervosamente. – o que...

_- POR DEUS RIN... VOCÊ ESTÁ BEM? – notara a preocupação de seu youkai. – POR QUE DEMOROU A ATENDER?_

- acalme-se... Eu estou bem! – segurara o riso.

_- porque demorou a atender? – Sesshoumaru perguntou novamente, desta vez tentava se acalmar. – pensei que algo tivesse acontecido..._

- desculpe, estava arrumando minhas coisas!

_- você... Chegou bem em casa? – o youkai queria ter certeza de que nada tivesse acontecido. – não aconteceu nada? Ele a tocou? – Sesshoumaru a enchera de perguntas._

- eu cheguei bem... Não, ele não me tocou... Por enquanto não aconteceu nada... Não se preocupe Sesshy, eu estou bem!

_- que bom... Eu liguei apenas para saber se estava bem... E... – o youkai parara de falar._

- E? – Rin o incentivava a continuar sua frase.

_- Eu queria escutar sua voz... Odeio ter que admitir, mas eu sinto a sua falta. – Rin se surpreendera ao escutar tal coisa._

- eu também sinto a sua falta! – o youkai sorrira do outro lado da linha ao escutar tais palavras.

_- eu irei ligar para você todos os dias para saber se está bem... E por favor, não demore a atender o celular, se não irei pensar que algo aconteceu e não pensarei duas vezes antes de ir ate ai! – confessou ele._

_- _não se preocupe, eu estou bem... – Rin fora interrompida.

_- quero que volte para casa o quanto antes... Você me faz falta._

- logo eu estarei de volta! – Rin suspirou.

_- não deixe de me ligar, tudo bem? _

- ahuum... – a jovem murmurou baixo, acenando a cabeça positivamente.

_- parece cansada meu anjo... – Sesshoumaru notara o quanto o Rin estava cansada._

- Devido ao velório de minha mãe, eu quase nem dormi na noite passada! – a jovem sentia seus olhos pesarem.

_- então a deixarei descansar... Arrume suas coisas depois, agora descanse Rin. _

- ahuum... – murmurou acenando novamente a cabeça positivamente. – Farei isso... Até logo Sesshy... Eu... – ela parou de falar.

_- você? – ele a incentivou a continuar sua frase._

_- _eu o amo... – ela notara uma pequena risada de Sesshoumaru. Rira junto a ele.

_- eu também minha pequena... Depois nos falamos! _

- tá... Tchau! – desligou o aparelho assim que terminara de falar com seu amado youkai.

Bocejou demoradamente, por um momento seus orbes marejaram, mas logo a pequena barreira de água desaparecera diante deles. Faria o que seu amado youkai pedira, descansaria e depois arrumaria seus aposentos. Retirou sua mala de sua cama, depositando-a em algum canto qualquer do chão de seu quarto. Pegará um de seus lençóis limpos e passara arrumar sua cama. Não pensou muito, seu corpo pesava e mal conseguia agüentar o seu peso, deixou que este caísse sobre sua cama limpa e arrumada para logo adormecer, sendo assim logo levada para o mundo dos sonhos.

Deixou-se levar pela sua inconsciência, e imagens eram passadas por sua cabeça. Um sonho talvez, como qualquer outro... Mas neste sonho seus pais ainda eram vivos, por um momento pensou que esta seria a sua realidade, mas logo descobrira que não passara de um sonho, pois despertara de sua inconsciência e lembrara-se de que seus pais não estavam mais vivos. Seus olhos marejaram, lembrava-se perfeitamente do que havia sonhado.

*~ _Flash Back ~* _

_- você está bem meu pai? – uma jovem garota que aparentava ter seus quinze anos de idade estava diante de um homem doente que permanecia deitado sobre sua cama confortável. Fazia um tempo que seu pai encontrava-se doente, permanecia deitado na cama apenas para não se esforçar muito. Largara seu emprego, pois não possuía nenhuma condição para continuar a trabalhar. _

_- Sim Rin... Eu estou bem! – mentiu ele._

_- tem certeza? – a preocupação era visível em seu rosto delicado, seus orbes chocolates marejaram e suas lagrimas escorriam descontroladamente sobre sua face rosada. _

_- Si... Sim! – o homem balbuciava descontroladamente. _

_- não minta para mim. – ela mordera seu lábio inferior tentando controlar seus soluços. – eu ligarei para a mamãe... Ela irá vir e o levará para um hospi... – ele a interrompera._

_- deixe sua mãe trabalhar meu anjo... Não quero preocupá-la e eu ficarei bem, alias logo ela chegara em casa. – enquanto falava forçava-se a sorrir para transmitir tranqüilidade a sua filha. _

_- não... Eu irei ligar agora pra... – mas Rin parara de falar automaticamente ao perceber que seu pai contorcia-se de dor. – PAI? O QUE FOI PAI? PAI? FALA COMIGO! _

_Gritava o mais alto que podia na esperança de que ele respondesse suas perguntas. Suas lagrimas embaçavam sua visão, tudo o que via era diversos borrões de variadas cores. Notara que ele depositara uma de suas mãos sobre o peito tentando fazer sua dor passar, o que fora em vão. Rin não sabia o que fazer diante desta situação, tudo o que fez foi se jogar nos braços de seu pai abraçando-o fortemente. Como queria que ele não tivesse passado por isso, como queria que ele nunca tivesse aquela doença, como queria poder estar no lugar dele. Sabia que um dia todos morreriam, mas não sabia que o dia que seu pai partiria seria hoje. Chorou descontroladamente, ele não mais respirava. Sua pele branca e fria a deixava arrepiada, e seus lábios roxos a deixava assustada. Ver a pessoa que ama morrer diante de seus olhos não era uma experiência agradável. _

_Seus soluços eram altos que mal ouvira o barulho da porta da sala se abrindo. A mulher de curtos cabelos negros ouvia os soluços de sua filha no andar de cima. Arregalara os olhos assustada, já esperava o que deveria ter acontecido. Deixou que a bolsa que segurava caísse sobre o chão da sala, suas pernas ficaram bambas... Não conseguia se mover. Seus joelhos se dobraram atingindo o chão fortemente, apesar de ser magra não conseguiu sustentar o peso de seu corpo. Suas mãos geladas tocaram seu rosto sentindo o liquido quente que escorria por seus olhos. Manteve-se de pé e dirigiu-se ao andar de cima, onde vira seu marido morto e sua filha aos prantos abraçada ao defunto. Caminhara a passos lentos em direção à sua família, mas parou quando chegara perto da cama. _

_- mã... Mãe... O... O Pa... Pai... Es... Está mor... MORTO! – sua jovem filha balbuciava junto com seus soluços, em nenhum momento soltou-se de seu pai, continuou ali... Abraçada a ele. _

_- sua inútil... – Rin arregalara os orbes ao escutar tais palavras de sua mãe. – como pode o deixar morrer? – Yura trincara os dentes._

_- ma...Mas... – ela fora interrompida._

_- QUIETA! – Yura gritara com ela. Rin afastou-se de seu pai na intenção de fitar sua mãe. - PORQUE NÃO CHAMOU UMA AMBULANCIA, OU ALGO DO TIPO? – ela continuava a gritar. – NÃO... VOCÊ SIMPLISMENTE O DEIXOU MORRER! _

_- eu não tive culpa... – Rin sussurrou abaixando sua cabeça em seguida, deixando que suas lagrimas percorressem ainda mais o seu rosto._

_- eu a culpa pela morte de seu pai... – Rin arregalara ainda mais os seus orbes ao escutar tais palavras. - É SUA CULPA! – Gritou Yura. – VOCÊ PODERIA TER FEITO ALGO... MAS NÃO, APENAS FICOU AI CHORANDO... POIS FIQUE SABENDO, QUE CHORAR NÃO O IRÁ TRAZÊ-LO DE VOLTA! – Yura trincou os dentes raivosamente. Caminhara em direção à Rin e ao corpo sem vida deitado sobre a cama. Sua mão fora automaticamente em direção aos longos cabelos de Rin. Os segurou firmemente, para logo puxá-los com força. A garota soltou-se de seu pai e cairá ao chão do quarto violentamente, mas Yura continuava a segurar seus cabelos negros. – __É CULPA SUA... VOCÊ O MATOU!__ – estas palavras ficaram gravadas em sua mente. _

_*~ Fim do Flash Back ~*_

Sim, era sua culpa... Ela matara seu pai. As palavras de sua mãe ficaram gravadas em sua mente. Levou suas mãos em direção ao seu rosto secando as lagrimas que teimavam em escorrer de seus olhos. Sentia-se culpada... Sua mãe estava certa, fora ela quem o matou. Por mais que não queria admitir, a verdade era cruel. Se pelo menos parasse de chorar e tentasse resolver seus problemas, este tipo de coisa não aconteceria. A culpa pela morte de seu pai ainda a atormentava. Naquela época não sabia o que fazer diante das fortes dores que seu pai sentia em seu peito, por isso tudo que fizera fora apenas chorar. Suspirou cansada, não cometeria os mesmos erros duas vezes. Iria parar de chorar e tentaria resolver seus problemas, era isso o que faria. Determinada, não pensara em mais nada... Levantou-se de sua cama e caminhara em direção a sua janela abrindo-a lentamente... Aos poucos o céu escurecia. Era fim de tarde, o sol logo iria embora dando lugar para a lua iluminar o céu. Permaneceu deste modo, fitando as nuvens claras que se movimentavam sobre o céu azul, mas logo fechara a janela aos ver a primeira estrela surgir na imensidão do céu. Ora, mas um dia havia se passado.

OoOoOo

Seus orbes âmbares fitavam o ambiente em que se encontrava. Suspirou cansado. Sem sua amada humana, sua casa possuía certo tédio. Como queria poder estar ao lado dela, poder sentir seu perfume embriagante, sentir sua pele fria em contato com sua pele quente, sentir os toques de suas mãos, o gosto de seus lábios. A saudade o atingia violentamente. Apenas se passara um único dia e já se sentia deste jeito. Suspirou derrotado ao perceber que ainda poderia ficar longos dias sem sua companhia, sem seus beijos, sem seus toques que lhe proporcionavam arrepios pelo corpo todo. Sentia-se um lixo, por não ter conseguido convencê-la a ficar. Agora se arrependera, pois não sabia o que aquele maldito padrasto poderia fazer com sua menina.

- Grrr... – Rosnou raivosamente.

Se ele ousasse tocá-la, iria matá-lo. Suikotsu que pensasse duas vezes antes de fazer algo a sua pequena garota. A imagem de Suikotsu possuindo-a o atordoava, mas confiava em Rin. Se algo acontecesse ela ligaria avisando-o sobre o ocorrido. Rosnou novamente. Como fora idiota, idiota por ter deixado-a partir. Decidira então tomar um banho para tentar afastar tais pensamentos que o incomodava. Subira a longa escadaria de madeira e dirigiu-se ao banheiro no corredor dos quartos, mas ao passar por um dos aposentos do local, se lembrara do dia em que a amara loucamente. O quarto em que a possuíra naquela noite fria. Por Deus, será que todo lugar que ia lembrava-se de Rin?

- Irei ficar louco desse jeito! – Resmungou roucamente.

Ligara o chuveiro e deixou a água quente cair sobre seu corpo musculoso. (omg Sesshý *O*) Seus pensamentos ainda estavam nela. Tudo que via ou fazia lembrava ela. Por Deus, estava se tornando viciado em sua própria mulher. Bufou irritado, deste jeito ficaria louco.

OoOoOo

Fitou por alguns instantes a janela fechada a sua frente. Seus orbes chocolates vagavam por cada extensão do vidro fechado, mas fora tirada de seus devaneios ao perceber que seu estomago reclamava por comida. Fazia um bom tempo que comera sua ultima refeição. Decidira preparar seu jantar, passara o dia dormindo que mal notara o tempo passar. Já era noite e logo jantaria. Rumara em direção à longa escadaria descendo-a lentamente. Passou pela sala organizada e fora em direção a cozinha.

- que tédio... – Resmungou para si mesma.

- tenho algo bem divertido para lhe tirar deste tédio! – Assustara-se ao constatar que Suikotsu estava na cozinha.

Não percebera que ele já estava na cozinha quando chegara, e devido aos seus pensamentos assustara-se com sua voz grossa. O mesmo a fitava de maneira maliciosa, o que a fez ficar receosa. Começaria tudo novamente, mas desta vez não permitiria que Suikotsu fizesse algo a si. Trincou seus dentes em sinal de irritação, desta vez Suikotsu passara dos limites. Entre abriu seus lábios e palavras foram proferidos destes.

- Não quero nada que vêm de você! – Estreitou os olhos ameaçadoramente. Estava pegando a mania de Sesshoumaru.

- é uma pena... Já que não quer, terei que obrigá-la... – Suikotsu caminhara lentamente em sua direção, seu sorriso malicioso ainda permanecia em seu rosto.

Rin permanecera parada sem nenhuma expressão em seu rosto, e isso chamara a atenção de Suikotsu. Nunca vira Rin o olhar deste modo. Sempre que dizia um de seus comentários maliciosos, sua expressão demonstrava medo... Mas desta vez... Algo mudara em Rin. Deveria ser o ódio daquele homem maldito que crescia em seu peito a cada dia que se passava. Poderia ser isso? Sim. Possuía um ódio enorme. Fora ele que a afastara de Sesshoumaru, mas no momento não poderia fazer nada. Mas não permitiria que ele a tocasse novamente.

- o que foi? – Suikotsu parara bruscamente. – porque tanto me olha com está expressão? – o homem a sua frente ficara curioso.

- sabe... Eu tenho pena de você... – Começou ela. Suikotsu a olhara ironicamente.

- HAHAHAHAHA! – Suikotsu começara a rir das palavras da mesma.

- não sei por que tanto ri Suikotsu, não vejo graça nenhuma em ir para a cadeia!

- HAHAH... – Parara de rir ao escutar o que Rin dizia. – não teria coragem de me denunciar! – Rosnou ele.

- não como tenho... Mas como posso... Alias não sou que irá te denunciar...

- eu sabia... _Aquela cadelinha maldita!_ – Bufou raivosamente.

- Eu sei o que pretendia fazer comigo agora Suikotsu... Mas saiba que se encostar um dedo em mim, Sesshoumaru o denunciará e a própria policia virá para constatar de o que ele dizia era verdade!

-... – Suikotsu engolira em seco.

- Então se preza por sua vida, é melhor se manter longe de mim! – Rosnou ela. Desde quando encontrara tamanha coragem para desafiar Suikotsu? Não sabia.

- olhe como fala comigo! – Suikotsu trincara os dentes.

- isso... Continue assim... Fique cada vez mais irritado, e então... Bate-me, faça o que quiser comigo... Assim eu me livrarei mais rápido de você! – não ligando para as atitudes de Suikotsu, caminhara em direção a ele, passando-o ao seu lado para logo posicionar-se próximo ao fogão.

- humpf... – Ele resmungou alto. Caminhara a passos largos para fora da cozinha, dirigindo-se à sala.

Um sorriso vitorioso formara-se em seu rosto. Sabia que depois desta pequena ameaça Suikotsu não faria nada a ela. Ele prezava por sua vida, e não desejava passar o resto dela preso. Depositou uma pequena panela sobre o fogão, despejando sobre ela a água quente que permanecia na chaleira. Acendeu o fogo, e logo pegara um pequeno pacote de macarrão abrindo-o em seguida. Deixou a água ferver para logo depositar o macarrão dentro da panela. (Ana Maria Braga –apanhaa.)

Nunca imaginara que um dia desafiaria Suikotsu. Antigamente o medo a impediria de fazer tal coisa. Sorrira novamente. Passara muito tempo ao lado de Sesshoumaru, e este a ensinara algumas coisas. Uma delas, fora perder o medo. Tinha medo de se entregar para um homem novamente, por que pensava que este poderia ser como seu padrasto. Mas Sesshoumaru a fez perder este seu medo, e agora desafiara Suikotsu como se este fosse um simples homem e não o seu padrasto que a violentara durante anos. Definitivamente... Mudara muito... E estava grata por Sesshoumaru a ter mudado tanto.

OoOoOo

_Meu Deoolz ;O eu acho que demorei muito para postaar .-. me desculpeem gentee , andei um pouco ocupada ;T é que eu estou escrevendo uma nova fic , mas é de Vampire Knight ... E eu Também estou postando uma fanfic aqui de VK , só que está fic não me pertence , ela é da minha Tia Jack e a fanfic já esta completaa ;D então quem gostaa , eu aconselho que leiaa ;D ela é muito boa , assim como todas as outras fics que a Jack já escreveeu ;D o motivo para eu ter demorado à postar , é que foi meu aniversario , também foi o niver da mãe ... Logo minha sobrinha fará um aninho ;O e tudo isto me deixou bem ocupada ^^ rsrsrsrs ... o outro motivo para a demora , foi que ... minha mãe fará uma cirurgia dia 5 , e isso me deixoou mais ocupada .-. e eu também fiqueei uns 1O dias doente ;S cheguei ate a pensar que estava com gripe a ;O –apanhaa. Mas eu já estou beem melhoor ;D em relação a cirurgia de minha mãe , passarei a maior parte do tempo no hospitaal então vai ficar meio dificiil de eu entrar no PC e escrever a fic ;S mas farei o possível para não deixar vocês sem poste ;) eu terminei este cap. ontem a noitee , e logo começarei o cap. 11 ;D pelo o que eu pretendo fazeer , é bem provável que a fic tenha uns 13 caps. Ou mais ... ainda não sei ao certo .-. Eu fiquei meio sem inspiração e não sabia o que escrever neste cap. ;T não ficou do modo que eu desejava, mas eu espero que gostem ;D Responderei as Reviews , e quero agradecer a todas que acompanharam a fic deste o começo e que mandaram Reviews *-* vocês me dão forças para continuar a escrevê-la ;D obrigada meninaas *-*_

**Nami-chan vampire****: **_own amiga , sempre presente aqui e no Orkut *-* obg por tudo queridaa ;D ée , casamento a vistaa XD esta cena não saia da minha cabeça .-. eu tinha que escreveer ;D _nhya odeio opadastro da rin e.e!! [2] _não é a unicaa amigaa ;o rsrsrsrs ... own , boa sorte nos estudos Raý ;D mas não desanime , logo é suas férias ;D rsrsrsrs ... Sei que sei niver já passou amoor * eu ate dei parabéens pra você no orkuut , mas por aqui eu nãao deei ê.é entãao ... Parabéens novamentee , tudo de boom praa vocêe amoor ;D rsrsrsrsrs .... Obg pele Review queridaa , kissus ;* _

**Susan: **_Olá querida , eu fico feliz em saber que está gostando da fic ;D espero que este cap. seja de seu agrado :) Obg pela Review , kissus queridaa ;*_

**SrT Ame:** _olá amor ;D_ rapidinha vocêe ;O jaa estáa aquii acompanhando a fic tambéem ;D espero não ter demorado muito pra postaar D: me desculpe queridaa * eu fico feliz em saber que está gostando da fic *-* espero que este cap. seja de seu agrado (: Obg pela Review , kissus queridaa ;*

**Daaf-chan:** _outra que apareceeu ;D rsrsrsrs ... fico feliz em saber que esteja gostando amor *-* seráa ? ;O sabe , não é uma má idéia tentarmos nos mataar ;O se o Sesshý aparecer para salvar agentee... Não é uma má ideiaa *-* Sesshý me levar pra sua casa e faça o que quiseer comigo –apanha. Me empolgueei ;D rsrsrsrs ... Obg pela Review queridaa , espero que este cap. seja de seu agrado ;D kissuus amoor ;*_

Eu fiquei muito feliz pelas Reviews , obrigado mesmoo meninaas :) Prometo não demorar muito para postar o próximo cap. , irei fazer o possível para tentar adiantá-lo antes da cirurgia da minha mãe :) Obg mesmo meninas , vocês me dão forças para continuar a escrever *-* Espero que gosteem ... Agora estou indo porque eu tenho que postar na Adorável estranha ;D kissus queridaas ;*


	11. Felicidade

**Cap. 11 – Felicidade.**

- Eu sinto muito por aquele dia Kouga! – Uma linda jovem de madeixas longas e negras caminhava por entre os corredores de seu colégio acompanhada de um forte youkai lobo.

- Eu também me comportaria daquele jeito... – O homem belo de orbes azuis dizia enquanto a fitava pelo canto de seu olho. – Ele estava apenas com ciúmes... Eu também sentiria ciúmes se estivesse no lugar dele! – Rin corou ao escutar tais palavras.

- mesmo assim... Sinto-me culpada pelo o que Sesshoumaru fez.

- não se preocupe com isso... É normal casais terem crises de ciúmes. – Kouga tocara seu rosto ao se lembrar do forte soco que recebera. Sorrira ironicamente. A jovem que caminhava ao seu lado notara o sorriso em seu rosto e as mãos fortes do youkai que tocava sua própria face.

- Ele o socou fortemente, não foi? – Rin perguntou, logo tentou decifrar a expressão do youkai.

- Sim... – Kouga sorrira para a mesma.

- Me desculpe, não queria que isto tivesse acontecido... Não foi minha intenção fazer você dois brigarem... – Ela fora interrompida.

- Já disse que não precisa se desculpar Rin... Não aconteceu nada demais, foi apenas um ciúmes bobo... Mas quando ele segurou meu braço, confesso que isso me irritou... Eu só não o soquei porque você me pediu para não fazer isso, eu só espero que não tenha trazido problemas a você!

- de forma alguma, não me trouxe problemas... – Continuou ela. – "Na verdade... Se não fosse por você, acho que não descobriria os verdadeiros sentimentos de Sesshoumaru." – terminou sua frase em pensamentos.

- Eu espero Rin... – Ambos pararam em frente à sala dois, fitaram-se por um momento e o silencio predominava sobre o local. O mesmo fora quebrado por Rin.

- Kouga... De muitas pessoas que conheço você é um dos únicos que sabe o que acontece na minha vida! – o rapaz permaneceu quieto. – Faltam alguns dias para o meu aniversário... E logo me casarei.

- Sim, eu sei disso... – Ele a interrompera.

- Acha que estou fazendo a coisa certa? – Perguntou confusa.

- Rin... Se você o ama, está é a coisa certa a se fazer!

- eu sei, mas... – Fora interrompida novamente.

- você casando-se com ele, seu padrasto não poderá fazer nada a você! – O youkai lobo dizia com seu costumeiro sorriso de canto. – Sabe que ele esta fazendo isso não só porque a ama, mas porque também quer vê-la segura... Sei que deve estar confusa, mas eu acho... Acho que está indo para o caminho certo, logo todos os seus sofrimentos desapareceram... E como você mesma disse, irá encontrar a sua felicidade. – Os orbes chocolates marejaram devido às palavras de seu amigo. Sorrira a ele retribuindo as palavras sinceras que seus lábios proferiam.

- Obrigado Kouga... Você é um ótimo amigo!

- Eu que agradeço Rin... Por confiar em mim. – O youkai lobo sorrira novamente mostrando seus caninos afiados. (vampirãao *O* -apanhaa.)

- Vou entrar na sala antes que meu professor comece a chamada... Deveria fazer o mesmo!

Rin virou-se dando as costas à Kouga que permaneceu parado ainda fitando a jovem garota a sua frente. Saiu de seu transe ao notar que ela não se encontrava mais no corredor, e sim dentro da sala. Seus olhos foram em direção ao caro relógio que estava em seu pulso. Arregalara os orbes ao notar que estava realmente atrasado para a sua próxima aula.

- DROGA... NÃO VÃO ME DEIXAR ENTRAR NA SALA! – Resmungou alto. Seus pés movimentaram-se rapidamente e correra em direção à sala quinze, onde seria sua próxima aula. Se desse sorte, por certo ainda poderia assistir a aula. Mas caso não conseguisse, ficaria novamente vagando pelos corredores do enorme colégio.

OoOoOo

O dia se passara rapidamente. Rin mal notara que estava na ultima aula. Tentava inutilmente prestar atenção nas palavras de sua professora. Tantos cálculos estavam na lousa. Olhou desanimada para tudo aquilo, por certo não usaria nada disso futuramente. Suspirou cansada. Porque ainda continuava naquela sala barulhenta? Ninguém prestava atenção ao que a bela mulher explicava. Apenas fora tirada de seus devaneios ao escutar sua professora chamando por seu nome. A mesma encontrava-se sentada em sua mesa fazendo um gesto com as mãos para que Rin fosse até ela. Levantou-se lentamente de sua carteira e caminhou a passos lentos em direção a sua mesa, temia o que a professora queria lhe dizer.

- Sim professora Midoriko? – Parou em frente a mesa da mesma e fitou-a receosa.

- Você sabe que em uma certa época, você ficou ausente por bastante tempo! – Começou ela.

- Sim, estou ciente disso!

- não só como eu, mas todos os professores que dão aulas a você... Decidimos que para você recuperar suas notas e suas faltas e assim não repetir o ano... Terá que fazer uma prova de nossas matérias!

- Serio? – Rin perguntara sem acreditar no que ouvia. – Nossa... Obrigado mesmo professora Midoriko... Eu estava mesmo preocupada em relação à minhas faltas e minhas notas... – Rin fora interrompida.

- marcaremos um dia para você fazer todas as provas! – Continuou a professora.

- certo...

- procure estudar bastante... Suas notas não estão ruins, mas você sabe que faltas reprovam.

- sim eu sei... – murmurou baixo.

- Se ficou doente ou algo do tipo, traga o atestado medico... Se você realmente ficou doente, por certo ainda deve ter o atestado com você! – Midoriko sorriu a ela.

- caso eu tenha... – Rin parara de falar.

- não precisará fazer as provas... O atestado será a justificativa de suas faltas. – Ela continuava a sorrir. – Como eu havia dito, suas notas não estão ruins!

- entendo... – murmurou baixo. Na época em que faltara... Lembrara-se que tentara se matar e por isso ficara afastada de suas aulas por um bom tempo. Sesshoumaru deveria ter o atestado, já que fora ele quem a salvara. – Acho que ainda devo ter o atestado...

- Então todo aquele tempo em que faltara era porque esteve doente! – Midoriko dissera confirmando suas suspeitas.

- Sim professora... Eu sofri um acidente de carro. – Rin mentira. Não queria dizer a ela que tentara se matar e por isso que faltara tanto.

- eu não sabia... – murmurou ela. – bem... Já que devido a isso ficou sem ir à escola, traga o atestado... Tudo bem?

- Sim, eu irei trazer... – Proferindo tais palavras, escutara o sinal tocar anunciando o termino das aulas.

Via que todos seus colegas de classe levantaram-se de suas cadeiras e dirigiam-se em direção a porta da sala. Rumou ate sua carteira e guardara todo seu material, dirigindo-se logo em seguida para fora daquele local. Mas um dia se passara, seu aniversario estava cada vez mais próximo... E sua felicidade também.

OoOoOo

Atravessara o grande portão desviando dos poucos alunos que permaneciam parados na porta da entrada. Parou de andar ao avistar o belo carro negro parado próximo a entrara. Seu sorriso aumentara de tamanho ao perceber o youkai forte que se encontrava encostado em seu carro com os braços cruzados sobre o peito musculoso. A calça jeans deixava-o mais jovem, e a camiseta justa que possuía, mostrava os contornos de seus músculos torneados. Os longos cabelos prateados movimentavam-se com o vento que circulava. Olhares curiosos estavam sobre si, o que deixou irritado. A maioria dos olhares era de jovens encantadas com sua perfeição. Bufou impaciente. Onde Rin deveria estar? Queria sair daquele lugar o quanto antes. Tudo isso o aborrecia.

- Sesshy! – Seus ouvidos sensíveis escutaram a voz doce de Rin.

Sesshoumaru relaxara os ombros ao escutar a voz da mesma, seus braços caíram ao lado de seu corpo e logo permaneceu em pé sem a ajuda de algo que pudesse encostar-se. Olhara na direção em que sentira o cheiro de sua amada e sorrira a ela demonstrando toda a felicidade que tinha ao vê-la. A vira caminhar em sua direção e antes que esta pudesse chegar mais perto de si, puxou-a pela cintura depositando seus lábios sobre os lábios de sua amada. Suas línguas exploravam a boca de cada um, a jovem levou seus braços em direção ao pescoço de Sesshoumaru enlaçando-o sem rodeios. O beijo aprofundava à medida que ambos se deixavam levar por suas caricias. Os olhares continuavam sobre si, algumas garotas suspiravam derrotadas por ter perdido uma boa oportunidade de conhecer o belo homem. Ele estava acompanhado. Alguns não se surpreenderam com a atitude de ambos, viraram as costas sem se importarem de estarem aos beijos em frente ao portão onde saíram. As jovens que suspiravam derrotadas viraram-se e voltaram à dura e cruel realidade, não perderiam seu tempo observando um homem que já estava acompanhado, (eu perderiiaa *O*) enquanto outras faziam questão de fitar aquela cena. (bandoo de invejosaas ;x) Separam-se por falta de ar, e ambos fitaram-se demoradamente. (Sesshy vêem tiraar o meeu aar *O*)

- Eu pensei que não iria vir me buscar! – Rin estranhara tal coisa.

- Como se eu fosse deixá-la voltar sozinha para casa... Sabe, é perigoso uma garota andar por ai sozinha à noite e... – Ela o interrompera.

- Eu sei... Eu sei! – Fechou os olhos cansados. – humn... – Notara os olhares sobre si. Virou o rosto com sua costumeira expressão irritada e passara a fitar todos que a incomodava com seus olhares. Não demorara a todos ao seu redor desviarem o olhar de si.

- Não sabia que causava medo nas pessoas! – Sesshoumaru rira.

- não é medo... Mas eu não vou deixar que eles pensem coisas ruins ao meu respeito! – defendeu-se.

- Está certa minha pequena, não deixe que eles pensem coisas sobre você... – Sesshoumaru puxara a mochila das costas de Rin, segurando-as apenas com uma mão, enquanto sua mão livre acariciava o rosto delicado de sua menina. – vamos pra casa?

- Sim... Mas... – parara de falar.

- o que? – perguntara curioso.

Sesshoumaru abrira a porta do passageiro para que Rin entrasse. Esperou que esta adentrasse o veiculo para logo fechar a porta. Caminhara em direção a porta do motorista abrindo-a rapidamente, jogou a mochila de Rin para o banco de trás adentrando o veiculo logo e seguida.

- Lembra-se do dia em que me levou para o hospital? – Perguntou ela. Sesshoumaru a olhara confuso. Porque perguntara sobre isso justo agora?

- Sim, o que tem isso? – Ligou o carro colocando-o em movimento.

- ainda tem o atestado medico? – Sesshoumaru continuava confuso.

- porque quer um atestado medico? – não sabia onde ela queria chegar.

- bem... Terei que fazer algumas provas para recuperar as minhas faltas e algumas notas... Eu faltei muito depois daquilo... Mas se eu entregar o atestado na secretaria terei uma justificativa para as minhas faltas e assim eu não precisarei fazer essas provas!

- Entendi... Eu acho que guardei... – Rin ficara aliviada em escutar tal coisa.

- Obrigada Sesshy... Iria ficar louca caso tivesse que estudar demais! – Suspirou ela.

- Fique tranqüila, acharemos aquilo e você não precisará fazer essas provas. – Sesshoumaru a olhara por um momento e sorrira para a mesma.

- Obrigada... – Rin aproximou-se de si e depositou um beijo sobre seus lábios.

- Se eu bater o carro a culpa será sua! – Riu Sesshoumaru.

- oh, esta não é minha intenção! – Ela riu junto a ele.

- Espero que esteja dizendo a verdade! – Sesshoumaru tentou prestar atenção no que fazia, mas com Rin tão próxima de si, era impossível tentar prestar atenção ao que fazia.

- eu estou! – Voltou a se ajeitar no banco onde sentava. Levou suas mãos delicadas até seus lábios carnudos e abafara mais um de seus risos.

- seu aniversario está chegando! – murmurou Sesshoumaru, mudando de assunto rapidamente.

- humn... – Rin parara de rir bruscamente ao escutar as palavras de seu amado. – Sim...

- Você sabe que quero me casar com você o quanto antes!

- há necessidade de ser tão rápido assim? Quero dizer... Seus pais gostariam que você se casasse formalmente... Creio que eles gostariam de fazer uma festa que você mereça... – Ele a interrompera.

- Eu não quero isso! – O youkai estreitou os olhos friamente.

- o que quer então? – Seus orbes chocolates fitavam a janela ao seu lado. As casas passavam-se rapidamente, dando a impressão de que elas corriam o mais rápido que conseguiam, mas não era isso. Sesshoumaru que dirigia rápido demais. (juraa ? --')

- Quero apenas estar casado com você... – A jovem arregalara os olhos. - Pouco me importa o que meus pais acham... Se desejam realmente que seu filho mais velho tenha uma festa incrivelmente bela, ou que se case com uma mulher que não a ama... Eu não quero isso... Nada disso me interessa! – Estava feliz por Sesshoumaru estar lhe contando esse tipo de coisa. Ele sempre se pareceu tão frio, tão fechado... Era a primeira vez que ele lhe dizia o que realmente pensava. – Eu estando casado com você, é o que me importa! – Finalizou a sua frase.

- Eu entendo que queira me proteger... – Ela fora interrompida. (dinovoo ? --')

- Não quero apenas protegê-la... Entenda Rin... Quero que todos saibam que você é apenas minha... Quero estar casado com você e amá-la todos os dias! – Suas palavras a surpreenderam. Rin virou-se bruscamente para fitar o forte homem ao seu lado. Queria ter certeza de que era realmente ele que lhe dizia estas palavras. – Se eu realmente não a amasse, não faria este tipo de coisa!

- Sesshy... – murmurou ela.

- Agora que sabe que estou me casando com você por que realmente quero... Quero que me diga... Quer realmente se casar comigo, ou esta ser forçando a fazer tal coisa? – O youkai trincara os dentes ao pensar que Rin pudesse estar se forçando a se casar-se com ele.

- Sesshy... Claro que quero me casar com você! – Ela sorrira. Levantara sua mão que antes permanecia apoiada sobre suas coxas grossas e levou-a em direção as longas madeixas negras de seu amado youkai. Afagou-lhe os belos cabelos prateados e seus lábios pronunciaram as simples palavras que Sesshoumaru tanto queria ouvir. – Eu amo você!

-...

Freara ao perceber que o sinal mudara de cor. Se não estivesse prestando tanta atenção ao que fazia, por certo passaria pelo sinal fechado e poderia correr o risco de se colidir com outros carros. Mesmo que poderia ter quase morrido, não deixara de sorrir ao escutar o Rin lhe dizia. Ela não estava se casando apenas para se proteger, casava-se consigo porque realmente o amava e isto o deixava satisfeito.

OoOoOo

Estacionara em frente a sua residência. Rin suspirara cansada, encararia novamente seu padrasto, logo tudo isso acabaria. Mesmo devido a tudo que Suikotsu a fizera passar, não estava disposta a denunciá-lo assim que saísse daquela casa. Casaria com Sesshoumaru e assim não precisaria temer novamente aquele ser repugnante. Seus orbes chocolates fitavam o belo homem ao seu lado. Não precisava mais temer, Sesshoumaru estava junto a si. Sorriu fracamente, tantas coisas mudaram desde que conhecera Sesshoumaru. Perdera os seus medos, controlara o seu vicio, descobrira o que era amar... Se não fosse por ele, não saberia onde poderia estar agora. Fora ele quem a salvara quando estava quase falecendo... Era ele quem a incentivara a controlar seu vicio... Era ele quem a fez perder seus medos... Era ele quem a ensinou amar.

- Não se esqueça de entregar o atestado amanhã! – Sesshoumaru a lembrara.

- Não vou me esquecer... – murmurou roucamente. – Sesshy... Você não vai entrar? – perguntou confusa.

- Acho melhor não... Acabarei vendo Suikotsu e é bem provável que eu o mate, então não arriscarei! – O youkai sorrira ironicamente.

- nos vemos amanhã então?

- Sim... – Sesshoumaru aproximou-se da jovem. – Eu estou realmente surpreso por Suikotsu não ter tocado-a! – Murmurou próximo ao ouvido da jovem. – Mesmo me dizendo que ele não a tocou, eu saberia caso ele a possuísse!

- e como saberia... Mesmo seu eu mentisse a você? – perguntou curiosa.

- Pelo o seu cheiro! – Inalou o forte cheiro que os seus longos cabelos negros possuíam. – Se Suikotsu a tocasse, eu saberia... Pois o cheiro dele estaria em seu corpo! – Rosnou baixo.

- nossa... A cada dia que passa, eu me surpreendo mais com o meu futuro marido! – Ela rira contra o peito musculoso de Sesshoumaru.

- melhor ir se acostumando... – Seus caninos perfuraram levemente o nódulo de sua orelha. (Ain Sesshy... morde aquii *O*) – o que fez para fazer Suikotsu a respeitá-la? – Quis saber.

- eu não fiz nada... Apenas o ameacei denunciá-lo! – Parou sua frase e arfou ao sentir os lábios de Sesshoumaru sobre o seu pescoço. - não sei com que coragem arranjei para fazer isso! – Fechou os olhos para sentir melhor as caricias que o youkai lhe proporcionava.

- você fez o certo. – Sesshoumaru murmurou contra seu pescoço, o que a fez se arrepiar. Seu hálito quente acariciava a sua pele alva. Voltou a beijar-lhe o pescoço fazendo uma pequena trilha em direção aos lábios convidativos. (odeio quando fazem isso comigoo :X eu fico toda arrepiada -ninguém perguntou.)

- Eu preciso entrar... – Tentara escapar dos lábios macios de Sesshoumaru. – Tenho alguns deveres a serem feitos! – argumentou descontrolada. Por Deus, Sesshoumaru queria enlouquecê-la? Ele não sabia o quanto a deixava arrepiada ao acariciar seu pescoço e sua face com seus lábios macios e carnudos.

- não quero deixá-la ir! – protestou ele.

- mas terá... É bem provável que amanhã nos veremos! – Tentara convencê-lo.

- Huumn... – suspirou irritado. – Tudo bem... Amanhã irei buscá-la em seu colégio! – Soltou-a dirigindo-se ao seu carro estacionado em frente à casa de sua amada.

- Estarei esperando-o! – Sorriu delicadamente. Oh, ela não sabia os efeitos que este simples sorriso fazia em Sesshoumaru.

- Certo!

O youkai se conteve para não beijá-la novamente. Entrou rapidamente em seu veiculo antes que pudesse fazer o que sua mente lhe ordenava. E não pensou muito antes de ligar o carro e o colocar em movimento rumando para a sua solitária casa. Fitou por alguns instantes o carro que se distanciava. Suspirou cansada e adentrou sua casa esperando não encontrar o motivo de seu aborrecimento. Suikotsu era este motivo. Aborrecida por conviver com ele mais um dia de sua vida, caminhou pela sua casa com uma expressão irritada. Quem a visse acharia que algo ruim aconteceu para ter lhe deixado com tamanha raiva. Ignorando seus pensamentos mortais sobre Suikotsu, subira as longas escadarias de madeira e adentrara seu quarto. Logo seria o seu aniversario e tudo isso acabaria.

OoOoOo

_Dia 14 de Novembro._

Fitava o pequeno calendário em suas mãos sem acreditar que o tão esperado dia chegara. Hoje era seu aniversario. Logo sairia desta maldita casa e voltaria a morar com Sesshoumaru. Sorrira novamente, fitando o dia de hoje... Não acreditava.

- melhor arrumar minhas coisas... Não ficarei aqui por mais tempo! – murmurou baixo.

Caminhou pelo seu quarto e passara a arrumar suas coisas em sua mala. Não havia mais motivos para ficar naquela casa. Era maior de idade, então poderia fazer o que quiser. Suikotsu não a manteria aqui a força. Suas ameaças o incomodavam. Sorrira novamente, se lembrando de que dia era hoje. Como não era de seu costume... Arrumara suas coisas _sorridente, _e fizera tudo o que sempre fazia após acordar para mais um dia entediante. Tomara seu costumeiro banho e se arrumara para o seu colégio, mas um barulho a tirou de seus devidos pensamentos.

- alô? – perguntara após atender o aparelho que insistia em continuar a tocar.

_- Sabe que dia é hoje? – ouvira a voz do outro lado da linha. Sorrira ainda mais ao escutar a tal voz._

- Sim, eu sei! – Abafara uma risada.

_- Parabéns meu amor, desculpe-me por não dizer isso pessoalmente! _

- não tem problema... Ah, já arrumei minhas coisas! – continuou sorrindo.

_- Que bom... Quer que eu passe ai agora para pegá-las? – Perguntara. Não agüentava mais ficar longe de Rin e saber que sua amada voltaria a morar junto a si novamente, o deixava animado. _

- pegamos depois... Irei ao colégio agora! – parou de falar por um momento. – Quando for me buscar, nós passamos aqui para pegar o resto de minhas coisas... Tudo bem? – Continuou ela.

_- tudo bem... – Concordou ele. _

- Certo... Terei que desligar agora!

_- Nos vemos mais tarde... _

- até La... – murmurou ela e logo desligara o telefone ao constatar que a linha ficara muda.

Um sorriso brotara em seus lábios. Poderia agora ser feliz? Sorriu mais ainda ao pensar em tal coisa. Tudo o que realmente queria era não sofrer tanto. Sesshoumaru mudara sua vida. Sabia que se estivesse ao lado do mesmo, encontraria a felicidade que tanto queria ter. Terminara de arrumar suas coisas em sua mala. Seus olhos vagaram pelo quarto em busca de qualquer objeto que se esquecera de guardar. Pegara tudo o que era seu. Não havia mais nada naquele quarto, apenas os moveis permaneciam naquele local. Fitou o celular que segurava entre seus dedos e constatou de que estava atrasada. Droga, perdera seu tempo arrumando suas coisas que se atrasara para o colégio, mas não ligara... Afinal suas notas estavam ótimas e suas faltas foram justificadas com o atestado que entregara à sua professora. Mas lembrara-se que havia dito a Sesshoumaru para pegá-la na porta de seu colégio.

- humn... – Suspirou. – Ele vai aparecer por lá e não me encontrara! – apertou fortemente o aparelho em sua mão.

Mandara uma simples mensagem, dizendo que perdera a hora e que não fora ao colégio. Já que não iria ao colégio, caminhara pelo corredor de sua casa e entrara em uma pequena sala que ali existia. Fitou o seu antigo computador, fazia muito tempo que não o ligava. Lembrava-se das horas que passava sentada diante dele, fazendo seus trabalhos escolares. Logo terminaria o ano e não precisaria se preocupar mais com este tipo de coisa. Era o pensava. Caminhara ate o computador e sentou-se na cadeira em frente à mesa. Ligou-o sem rodeios, aos poucos pode ver o protetor de tela, e uma lagrima escorrera de seus orbes. Pode ver a foto que deixara como protetor de tela. Ainda era uma criança na foto, e seu pai ainda era vivo. Sorriu ao ver tal coisa. Quanto tempo se passara. Ficou a admirar a foto a sua frente, mas fora tirada de seus devaneios ao escutar o toque de seu celular.

- alô? – perguntara ao colocar o aparelho em seu ouvido.

_- não foi ao colégio? – aquela voz grossa soou entre seus ouvidos. Como gostava de escutar aquela voz. _

- não... Eu perdi a hora! – confessou à jovem.

_- Eu vi a mensagem... Ficou arrumando suas coisas? – o youkai rira. – não sabia que queria tanto ir embora! – provocou ele. _

- Sabe que o que mais quero é sair daqui Sesshoumaru... Todos esses dias que esperei pareciam uma eternidade! – resmungou ela.

_- Eu entendo... Eu também fiquei deste modo! – Seshoumaru confessara, coisa que nunca fizera. – os dias são longos sem você aqui!_

- oh... – Surpreendera-se com as palavras do homem.

_- estou na empresa agora, por isso não poderei buscá-la... Espere um pouco mais, logo pegarei você! – no outro lado da ligação, o forte youkai fechara os olhos fortemente. Conteve-se para não buscá-la agora. _

- Tudo bem... Estarei aqui o esperando. – Finalizou a ligação.

Desligara o celular depositando-o sobre a mesa a sua frente. Fitou novamente a foto na tela e sorrira logo em seguida. Quanto tempo se passara. A saudade ainda apertava-lhe o peito, impedindo-a de respirar. Suspirou derrotada. Sempre seria assim, as pessoas que um dia já amou... Não existiam mais naquele mundo.

OoOoOo

Descera os últimos degraus da longa escadaria e depositou ao chão a pesada mala que carregava, dando um pequeno descanso aos braços fracos. Fechou os orbes por alguns instantes, mas logo voltou a abri-los ao perceber que havia outra pessoa na sala. Fitara Suikotsu por um longo tempo, essa seria a ultima vez que o veria.

- Então esta é a sua decisão? – Ele começara a falar.

- Sim... – Rin murmurou baixo.

- Pela sua expressão... Acho que não nos veremos mais!

- de fato... Não!

- Espero que a _cadelinha_ cuide bem de você! – Rira ironicamente.

- lhe garanto que ele cuidara melhor do que você cuidou! –estreitou os olhos.

- humn... – Suspirou. – Escute Rin... Sei que o que fiz foi errado... – Rin o interrompera.

- se está tentando me convencer a não denunciá-lo... Está perdendo seu tempo Suikotsu...

- não estou tentando convencê-la... – Rosnou raivosamente. – Apenas estou reconhecendo o meu erro.

- ah sim... Claro! – Riu ironicamente. Suikotsu não gostara do modo que Rin o tratara. – agora está arrependido? – Riu alto. – faça-me o favor... – Virou o rosto procurando não fitar os olhos raivosos.

- Vejo que não adianta conversar com você!

- Se já sabe que não... Então porque continua insistindo? – Pegara sua mala pronta para sair pela porta da sala.

-... – Ele permanecera quieto.

- bem... Já que não tem mais nada a me dizer... Eu irei embo... – Suikotsu a interrompera.

- Seu pai ficaria orgulhoso! – parara de andar ao escutar tais palavras.

- Você não conhece o meu pai... – Retrucou arrogantemente.

- Mas eu tenho certeza de que ele ficaria orgulhoso!

Ela sorrira novamente. Sim, sabia que seu pai ficaria orgulhoso de si. Antes de partir, virou-se novamente e encarou Suikotsu pela ultima vez. Seus lábios entre abriram-se e antes que pudesse pensar sobre o que falaria, palavras foram proferidas de seus lábios.

- Escute Suikotsu... Eu não o denunciarei! – Ele ficara surpreso ao escutar isso.

- O... O que? – não acreditava no que ela lhe dizia.

- Mesmo que você tenha acabado com a minha vida... Eu não irei a lugar nenhum acabando com a vida dos outros! – Explicou ela.

-... – Continuou quieto. Não esperava que Rin fizesse tal coisa.

- Sei que pagara por tudo o que me fez... E por tudo o que fez a outras pessoas, mas não serei eu que acabarei com sua vida... – Ao dizer tais palavras, escutara o barulho do carro de Sesshoumaru. – Oh... – Murmurou baixo. – Agora precisarei ir. Adeus Suikotsu!

- er... Rin... – Ele a chamou antes que pudesse sair de sua casa. A jovem virou-se ao escutar seu nome. – Obrigado! – Ele sorriu. Era a primeira vez que Rin via Suikotsu sorrir desta maneira. Suikotsu não sorria falsamente ou ironicamente como sempre sorria... Seu sorriso era sincero. E isto a surpreendeu.

- er... – não acreditava em suas palavras.

Ouvira novamente Sesshoumaru buzinar. Sabia que caso demorasse mais um pouco, Sesshoumaru arrombaria a porta para ver o que acontecia. Mesmo surpreendida, virou-se e continuou a seguir o caminho que fazia. Avistou o Vanquish de Sesshoumaru estacionado em frente ao seu portão, o mesmo estava ao lado do carro com os braços cruzados sobre o peito e com uma expressão séria em seu rosto.

- porque demorou tanto? – O viu estreitar os orbes âmbares. Oh droga, ele estava de mal humor.

- Desculpe... – Caminhara em direção a seu amado. Este pegara rapidamente a mala que Rin segurava e colocou-a dentro do porta-malas. – Estava terminando de organizar algumas coisas! – mentiu ela. Não, ela não contaria à Sesshoumaru sobre a conversa que teve com Suikotsu.

- Está mentindo... – Rosnou ele.

- Não... Eu não estou! – Tentou fazer com que sua expressão ficasse a mais calma possível. Assim ele acreditaria que não mentia.

- Eu pude ouvir uma parte da conversa! – Rin se surpreendera novamente. – Sou um youkai, lembra-se?

- Desde quando estava ouvindo? – Entrara rapidamente no veiculo estacionado em frente a sua casa.

- Desde quando cheguei... Infelizmente só pude escutar uma parte da conversa! – Sesshoumaru ajeitara-se no banco do motorista.

- Oh! – murmurou surpresa.

- Pelo o que notei... Conversavam por um bom tempo! – Rosnou ele. – Quero que me conte... Não esconda nada de mim! – Ligou o carro colocando-o em movimento.

- humn... – Rin suspirou novamente. Sesshoumaru não sossegaria enquanto não contasse o que tanto conversavam. Sua mentira não funcionou, teria que contar agora tudo o que acontecera.

OoOoOo

- então foi isso! – Rin Adentrara agora a sua residência. O local onde moraria junto ao homem que amava.

- Entendo... Mas, porque não quer denunciá-lo? – o youkai estreitara os orbes âmbares mais uma vez.

- Como eu já disse... Não chegarei a lugar algum acabando com a vida dos outros... Não serei eu que acabarei com a vida de Suikotsu! – Sentou-se sobre o confortável sofá de couro.

- Certo... Já que não fará isso... Eu o farei! – Sesshoumaru riu. E Rin estreitara os orbes à Sesshoumaru.

O youkai aproximou-se da mesma sentando-se ao seu lado. Segurou suas mãos fortemente para logo depositar um pequeno beijo sobre elas. Rin o olhara desconfiado, Sesshoumaru aprontava algo.

- Eu senti sua falta pequena! – Confessou ele. – não sabe o quanto!

- Eu também... Senti sua falta... Sesshy! – Afastou-se um pouco do youkai e deitara sobre o sofá de couro, apoiando sua cabeça sobre as coxas torneadas do homem musculoso ao seu lado.

Fechara os olhos ao sentir uma pequena caricia em sua cabeça, as compridas garras acariciavam delicadamente seus fios longos e brilhantes. Sentiu a ponta dos dedos de Sesshoumaru trilharem seu rosto delicado, as garras arranhavam levemente suas bochechas rosadas. E tal atitude de Sesshoumaru a fez rir devido às cócegas que ele lhe proporcionava. O youkai sorrira, não esperava que suas compridas garras a fizessem cócegas.

- Rin... Já que hoje é seu aniversario... Eu tenho algo a você! – Sesshoumaru quebrara o silencio daquele local.

- Algo... Pra mim? – Levantou-se do colo de Sesshoumaru e voltou a se ajeitar corretamente no sofá macio.

- Sim... – O belo homem de madeixas prateadas levantou-se do sofá e passara a caminhar pela sala bem decorada.

Parou próximo a grande estante e retirou algo pequeno de cima dela. Voltou-se a caminhar indo em direção a jovem que não entendia o que ele pretendia fazer. Sentou-se ao lado da mesma e tocou a sua face com uma de suas mãos grandes. A jovem apenas o fitava sem nada a entender.

- Rin Himura... Case se comigo! – Sesshoumaru abrira a pequena caixinha que segurava revelando um belo anel dourado com um diamante preso a ela.

A jovem garota olhava a tudo aquilo sem dizer uma única palavra. Estava maravilhada com a beleza do anel, e surpreendida com a atitude de Sesshoumaru. Fitou os orbes âmbares que clamavam por uma resposta positiva. E antes que Sesshoumaru pudesse perguntar novamente colou seus lábios aos do forte youkai. Quando terminaram de se beijar, fitaram-se por um longo tempo. O sorriso no rosto de Rin denunciava a resposta da pergunta de Sesshoumaru.

- isso quer dizer um sim? – Sesshoumaru sorrira.

- talvez! – Rin riu ao notar que o sorriso de Sesshoumaru desaparecera de seu rosto.

- como assim... _Talvez_? – Ela estava brincando. Era isso o que Sesshoumaru queria acreditar.

- Estou só brincando... – ela continuou rindo da expressão desesperada de Sesshoumaru. – Claro que me caso com você! – Aproximou-se novamente de si e o beijou novamente.

- bom mesmo, Senhora Taishou! – Sesshoumaru murmurou contra os lábios de sua amada.

Rira novamente. Tudo parecia estar se resolvendo. Em poucos meses se casaria com Sesshoumaru e ficaria ao lado do mesmo para o resto de sua vida. Era isso o que desejava. Estar ao lado do homem que realmente amava.

OoOoOo

Acariciara os longos cabelos negros de seu filho. O pequeno garoto que aparentava ter seus dois anos de idade dormia sobre sua cama macia. O pequeno menino parecia-se muito consigo, apesar de ter herdado algumas características de seu marido. Herdara os belos orbes âmbares e as orelhas pontiagudas de Sesshoumaru. Sorrira ao constatar o quanto sua vida mudara. Três anos se passara desde que se casara com Sesshoumaru. Seu filho, fruto do amor de ambos, era o que mais lhe importava neste momento.

Continuou a acariciar os cabelos de seu filho e seus orbes chocolates pousaram-se sobre a bela aliança dourada em seu dedo anular. Sorrira mais uma vez. Estava satisfeita com a vida que levava. Formara-se em administração e passara a trabalhar com Sesshoumaru na empresa que este herdara de seu pai.

Ajeitou-se melhor sobre o colchão macio e continuara a acariciar as madeixas de seu filho, mas logo parara ao perceber que este se remexia devido ao seu toque. Se continuasse, este acordaria e depois levaria muito tempo para que este dormisse novamente. Suspirou derrotada. Parara de acariciar a cabeça do jovem garoto, e tentara prestar atenção em algo interessante naquele enorme quarto. Seus olhos estavam fixos em um ponto qualquer da enorme parede pintada, mas logo mudaram de rumo ao perceber que a porta do quarto de abrira. Fitou o forte homem que acabara de adentrar seus aposentos. Este se aproximara de si sentando-se próximo a onde se encontrava deitada. Seus orbes âmbares passaram a fitar seu filho adormecido, e um pequeno sorriso formara-se em seu rosto másculo.

- você demorou hoje... – Sussurrou Rin.

- Desculpe-me... Estava resolvendo algo na empresa! – Sesshoumaru a imitara. Sussurrou baixo para assim não acordar seu filho adormecido. – Devido a isso, demorei um pouco mais...

- entendo... – ela murmurou baixo. Levantara-se de onde estava deitada e sentara-se próximo ao seu belo marido.

- então ele dormiu! – Concluiu o youkai. – isso é estranho já que ele sempre dorme um pouco mais tarde!

- Ele gastou muita energia hoje... Ficou cansado rapidamente! – Rin Explicara. Fitou demoradamente o belo homem ao seu lado.

- Isso é bom... Quem sabe desta vez ele não acorde no meio da noite! – Suspirou cansado.

- Parece cansado... Sesshy! – Ela acariciara a face do youkai. As pontas de seus dedos deslizavam suavemente sobre seu rosto. Sesshoumaru fechara seus olhos para sentir melhor o toque dos dedos da jovem.

- de fato, estou! – Disse ainda com os orbes fechados.

- Porque não toma um banho? – Ela o aconselhou. – Assim poderá descansar melhor...

- não tem graça tomar banho sozinho! – O youkai sorrira maliciosamente.

- Desculpe-me... Mas não posso acompanhá-lo! – Rin olhara para seu filho.

- às vezes... Eu não queria ter filhos! – Resmungou ele.

- não diga isso! – Rin o censurou. Estreitara seus olhos chocolates demonstrando o quanto as palavras de Sesshoumaru a incomodara.

- Desculpe-me... Não era isso que eu queria dizer... Bem, acho que entendeu o real motivo para eu não querer! – Explicou-se.

- Sim, eu entendi... Mas dizendo deste jeito parece que ter tido o nosso filho foi um erro!

- De modo algum _minha pequena_! – O youkai segurara suas mãos firmemente e deixara que o seu polegar acariciasse a palma de suas mãos. – mas às vezes, nem sempre conseguimos fazer o que queremos!

- eu sei... Desculpe-me! – se desculpara. – Sei que jamais rejeitaria seu filho Sesshy! – A jovem abaixara a cabeça.

- Jamais faria uma coisa dessas... – Soltara as mãos de Rin e depositara em seu queixo levantando sua cabeça delicadamente, fazendo a jovem encará-lo mais uma vez.

- eu sei... – ela murmurou baixo.

Fitou os orbes âmbares de Sesshoumaru atentamente, mas seus olhos logo fitavam o contorno dos lábios do youkai. Como queria beijá-lo naquele momento. A vontade de poder sentir o gosto de seus lábios vermelhos a dominava. Parecia que não o beijara há muito tempo, sendo que a ultima vez que sentira o gosto de seus lábios fora hoje de manhã. Realmente... Fazia muito tempo. Permanecera perdida em seus pensamentos que mal notara a aproximação de seu belo marido. Seus lábios tocaram-se e um demorado beijo surgira. Suas línguas exploravam a boca de cada um. O youkai separou-se dos lábios tentadores de Rin, mas manteve a mesma aproximação dos corpos. Voltou a colar seus lábios aos dela, mordendo suavemente o lábio inferior da mesma. Arfara ao sentir os caninos de seu marido perfurar seus lábios carnudos.

Aos poucos Sesshoumaru mudou-a. Ensinou-a o que era amar, ensinou-a a não temer ninguém... Ate mesmo aqueles que um dia a fizeram sofrer. Ensinou-a a controlar seus vícios e ensinou-a a superar seus traumas. Aos poucos aprendera tudo para que pudesse mudar sua vida... Sesshoumaru a mudara e estava grata por isso.

- eu amo você! – murmurou ela contra os lábios do forte youkai.

- eu amo você! – Sesshoumaru repetira as palavras de Rin. Envolveu-a fortemente pela cintura fazendo-a se aninhar sobre o seu peito musculoso. Suas narinas experimentaram o doce cheiro que sua amada emanada. O cheiro que tanto amava.

Rin passara sua vida toda tentando encontrar sua felicidade. Agora... Enfim percebera que a encontrara. Sim, finalmente conseguira encontrar a sua felicidade. A felicidade que sempre desejou ter... Mas se não fosse por um belo youkai, talvez nunca tivesse encontrado-a.

**Fim. **

_Ainn meeu Deoolz D: eu nãao estoou acreditandoo quue a fiic acaboou D: Tudo que é bom dura poucoo D: Confesso que gosteei muitoo de escreveer essa fiic *o* dee todas as fics que já escrevii , essa foi uma das melhorees em minhaa opiniãao * não sei se gostaram do final da fiic ... eu não escrevii o casamentoo, porque acho que não sou muitoo boaa praa isso D: por isso neem tentei fazeer algoo do tipoo , me desculpeem .-. Quero agradeceer a todos que acompanharaam a fic desde o iniciio , e que mandaraam Reviews * obg mesmoo queridaas :D comoo eu sempree faloo ... vocêes sãao o motivoo paraa eu continuaar a escreveer * E realmente ... Saber que estavam gostando da fic me deixou bem animada para continua-la :D Eu sei que havia dito que a fic teria uns 12 caps ou mais... mas estou escrevendo uma nova fic e havia dito que postaria assim que terminasse essa... E logo minhas aulas começaraam :S Costumo terminar uma fic por veez... Assim posso me dedicaar inteiramente a essa determinada fic e assim não poderá correr o risco de eu abandoná-la ou deixá-la em Hiatus * minha próxima fic será de Vampire Knight :D e devo confessar quue tbm estou tendoo ideiaas paraa maais uma fiic novaa :O maas procurareei escreveer umaa poor veez .-. Obg mesmoo a todaas (os) que mandaraam Reviews *-* Desculpe se demoreei para postar este ultimo cap. mas eu estive meio ocupada ultimamente ;s minha mãe acabou de fazer uma cirurgia e eu mal tive tempo de entrar no PC e o site tava coom problemaa e eu nãao conseguia entraar na minha contaa praa postaar :S maais... chega de desculpaas :B espero que gosteem destee ultimo cap. :D e me digaam o quue realmentee acharam da fiic :D queroo sabeer a opiniãao de vocêes para assim melhoraar a cada fic nova que eu escreveer (: _

**Agradecimentos: **Nami-chan vampire, Hachi-chan 2, Nama, Meyllin, Cosette, Saa-chan2009, is'nhaa, Daaf-chan, SrT Ame, Susan.

Agradeço a todas vocês que acompanharam e mandaraam Reviews e agradeçoo tbm as garotaas do orkuut, que e leraam e comentaraam na minha fiic la na comuu :D muitoo obrigadaa mesmoo * espero quue gosteem do finaal da fiic (: ahh , elaa acaboo T_T foii a fiic quue eu maais gosteei de escreveer :S *sniif sniif* nãao seei see sabeem , maas Sesshy e Rin nãao é meu casaal favoritoo :o mas quando comecei a escrever a primeira parte da fiic , acheei melhoor colocaar a Rin como protagonistaa * foii aii quue me pediram para continuá-la :D e caraa, gosteei bastantee de escreveer uma fiic de Sesshy e Rin *-* tanto ée quue passei a leer fics destee casaal tbm :o quuem sabee futuramente eu não escrevoo maais fiics destee casaal ? :D HAHAHA * esperoo podeer veer vocêes naas minhaas proximaas fiics :D e como continuei esta fic a pedidos de meus leitorees , eu as dedicoo a vocêes *-* obg mesmoo amorees ... ahh , lembrandoo ... em brevee postareei a minha fiic de vampire Knight , see estivereem interessadaas ... logoo elaa estaraa juntoo coom as minhas outraas fiics aquii no meeu perfiil :) er ... melhoor eu iir porquue eu jaa faleei dimaais .-. RSRSRS ; Beijoos meeus amorees , e atee a proxiimaa :* 


End file.
